Following Your Own
by Eika
Summary: Twin girls, ZD's daughters, kidnapped as babies, are sent back on a secret 'mission'. They also have to deal with throwing off The FF9 gang, pleasing their uncle Kuja and surviving. How much MORE could go wrong?
1. Beginning

            Disclaimer- I own zip!! I only own the twins!!

I woke up.

Darkness. Total. Complete.

Terrifying.

            I looked into… is that a face? It's made of darkness. Like the room. It picked me up. I pocked it, prodded it.

Oh, it's just a mask, like the one Dada keeps scaring me with.

But why is it so dark? Where's my clown lamp, that takes away the baddies? Why is this… this stranger taking me? Something soft covered my eyes, part of a cloth. I feel the stranger bend down, feel someone else beside me.

Good. At least Tanisha would be coming with me.

I'm put in the crib again, but only for a moment. From Tans' thoughts I can tell she's been put down, too. She swallowed something the man made her take, than had cloth surround her.

            I'm picked up again, my sister in his backpack. It has a hole her tale sticks out of. Mine twirls around it instinctively as she sleeps, telling us both it's okay.

Shouting. So loud. I cry from an aching head, soaking the cloth that holds my eyes captive. Someone keeps saying wake up. I recognize Dadas voice, sounding madder than when he hurt my but. Mama is crying. She keeps saying to stop, to let us go, but he doesn't listen. Something sharp and cold touches my neck. I immediately try to hold still, afraid of getting hurt, but shake just the same. A sinister voice rises above the rest, telling to drop all weapons, or else he'll kill his captives, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?

            Satisfied, I drop my weapon, which Mama says could wipe out cities if I let it. I hear many other clatters, and am glad everyone else has also obeyed. A jolt scares me and I begin to cry, stopping at a sudden sharp pain in my cheek. He (or is it she) had slapped me and from how one arm stopped holding me I knew its silent message. If I cried, I suffered more pain. I held my sniffles until he put me on a hard, cold table stuffed something in my mouth and stroked my throat until I swallowed. I couldn't help it. When my throat was pressed on I swallowed automatically. I felt peaceful, and slept.

**_SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!_**

            "Ow!!!", I shouted, my hand flying to my cheek as I kicked my attacker while sitting up. Cheek burning, I turned to face my attacker in case he struck again then relaxed. It was my twin sister, Catalina. Unc. Kuj says it suits her, she's just as dangerous, if not more. "Took ya long enough she grumbled, unhappily. "You told me to wake you if you had that dream again, and it was no easy task." I smiled. How did you…" I started than realized the answer. "You read my mind again!!! What if I'd been dreaming about something cute?" I demanded. "That's about as likely as eating with your clothes." She retorted. "Besides, at least you dream about our abusive parents. I won't ever know what they look like" She said truthfully. "Don't we get a surprise from uncle today?" I asked. She nodded. "Great!! Il get equiped and lets go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Okay, go easy on me, its my first fanfic. PPPPPPPPPPPPllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee review!!


	2. This is My Life

Disclaimer-The only things I own are the twins!!

            I grabbed my daggers, Catalina grabbed her flute, and we set off in search of our uncle. Oh, by now you must be wondering what Kuj. stands for. Our Uncle Kuja adopted us from our abusive parents when we were babies. He got us the only way he could- theivery!! Not the best way, but necessary. Anyway, since the entire continent we were born on has been ruled by idiots since before than, we live on another continent to be safe. The challenges he gives us are training to take it out of their hands and rule it ourselves. The challenges are hard, but we're 11 years ahead of schedule. I guess when twins work together, they're unstoppable. We can each summon 5 eidolens each, I can caste almost all white magic spells in existence, and she can do almost any black magic. We've even learned how to make new spells, depending on how hard we try, and the need for them. An added bonus is twin spells, a type only nearly identical twins can learn. We can have people see through us, or communicate mind to mind, along with secret things only we know about, and won't tell anyone else about.

We ran up the stairs in Ipsen's Castle, stopping outside of his door on the top floor to listen intently and lock tails. Good luck Catalina, I thought. You too, Clara, she responded. Remember our code? I asked. It's just talking backwards. It'll fool the snorom (hint for you… the m comes first) on the Mist Continent well enough. Our tales unwound, and we stepped through the door

I know it's shorter, but the next chapter wouldn't exist if I did more. Pllllllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssse review! And I don't know what flamers are yet, and really don't want to experience 1!


	3. New Challenge, New Fate

Disclaimer: I've been sued! Are you happy!!?

            Uncle Kuja turned around at the sound of our entry. "Girls," he sneered. We instantly fell to our knees and recited the pledge of destruction. "We swear to, in the moments before our life ebbs, destroy all evil bitches ends. We will kill all people over 10. The world is in danger, the verge of destruction, and we are the candidates for resurrection. As the moons go from full, to gone, to full again, we shall stand in all harms way. So people shall live, people will burn, souls tossed by fate, till the bitter end." We stood. He would tell us now our challenge before the battle, to test our willingness to save. Any reluctance could kill. "You must practice killing seemingly innocent things for your mission. Go now, kill 3 strong evil beasts each, the strongest to be found, and return with their insides a necklace around your necks. The bodies must be buried under the earth, the organs still warm. We nodded, and set out.

(for those of you with weak stomachs, I won't tell of the slaughter) 

When we returned, he had 6 friendly beasts next to him, dead. As we oohed, he snapped his fingers, and the bad organs resurrected them. "Fate gives life at birth, but that is all it takes. If the food eaten during pregnancy has certain ingredients, after the age of 10 it is craved, dooming them as eternal slaves, thoughts brainwashed into them. This ingredient has yet to be known to any except royalty. I know of it's existence is hidden in all food packaged in any way, and doesn't take affect until the age of 10. These beasts were once helpful and caring, now see what has become of them." His speech finished, he watched with us as they began attacking everything in sight. As they spotted us they tried to kill us, but it was child's play to fend them off, and they left this world as easily as they came. He spoke, "The final challenge, the one you have prepared for your whole life, is here. Are you ready?" We nodded. "You shall now fight the one thing you have loved your whole life that is not related to you directly. Stop when I can no longer raise myself from the floor." As one we took out our instruments of destruction.

            It was a harsh battle, hard to fight against the one other person we could depend on besides each other. I won't go into detail. He didn't go into the trance we're capable of, but was tough just the same. I actually had to use healing magic once. After beating him, he dismissed us to our room for the night.

Like it? I have lots of it planned in my head, but I won't continue without 3 good reviews. (I know I use the #3 a lot, but so what? I like the#3) 


	4. Changes

Disclaimer: The characters, all but the twins, belong to squaresoft. (My mom maid me say that.)

            Complete darkness.

            Picked up by a stranger. Being carried…. "Ow!" "Do you have to have that dream EVERY night? It's getting to be annoying." Clara calmly watched as I rubbed my aching leg. "Thanks for waking me. But you know it's easy to get hurt in your sleep." " So what?" she asked nonchantly. "It's your watch anyway." I nodded. On the dangerous continent we're going to they sometimes attack sleeping people. We've got to be on guard at all times. I sat up and stayed alert the remaining half of the night, mind swirling with thoughts. Why is it called the mist continent? Are we really good enough to free it? Why would anyone want to do that to innocent- almost- people? I woke my sister as the sun rose, and together we climbed to Uncle Kuja's room, opened the door, and walked in.

            "Greetings. Catalina. Clara." He sneered. "You passed all 20 tests and challenges in 9 years. You get to go on an all- expenses paid vacation to the Mist Continent."  We showed no excited reaction, none. Long ago we'd learned to stop feeling, except in complete private. Inside, however, we're rejoicing. We get to save our continent! Our tales locked together, and he smirked. "Before you go to the Mist Continent there are a few … items… we must take care of." He stated. We were instantly alert. "Such as?" I inquired. His smirk grew broader. "Only two other people in the entire world have horns, so you must wear masks that cover your whole heads loosely, and look completely ordinary, so you blend into the crowd." We gasped. How could we go without our horns, in a head way too big? "You also have to hide your tails from sight, as no other tailed humans have hair color other than shades of gold, and no other are your age. You will wear a complete costume to hide all of your features at all times. Take it off and summon eidolens ONLY if there's no other way to survive and stay free."  This would be hard to do, but manageable.

He took us to the forbidden room on the first floor. Inside were two costumes, complete with head. I put on my head mask while she put on hers. It seemed to mold to my head, allowing me to see through the painted eyes, without changing the outside a bit. The rest of the costume was the same, things painted on moving with me. Way cool. We climbed on an airship we never knew was there, and got used to looking at our home from above. The swaying of the ship was relaxing and, when night came, we slept, feeling safe. In the moment before I slept I heard Uncle Kuja mutter to himself, "Everything is going according to plan."

Spooky, huh? I want 3 reviews per chapter to go on, done by an idiot flamer or not. (hint, hint.) I can't read minds you know.


	5. Mission Review I

Disclaimer: Sue me, Squaresoft, and be paid in monopoly moolah!! And people with over active imaginations, READ!!  
  
Authors note: From now on, If Clara and Catalina speak in another language,I'll have a translation inbetween ( and ). I hope it's easier to read, and don't flame me if I forget.  
  
I awoke slowly in the quiet before dawn, knowing Catalina was awaking with me in our new.... place. The dawn, for us, of not only a new day, but a new life. As one we leap off the floor, ready for anything thrown at us. I grab her costumes hand in mine, and we ran onto the deck to greet the day.  
  
On the deck I stand on Catalinas now huge shoulders, and we pledge our lives to the sun, silently. Using my left dagger I cut myself a bit, just enough to bleed, and do a summersault, spraying some into the sun just peeking over the horizon, waiting for a reason to go any farther. If our offering pleased the sun it would continue to rise throughout the day, then fall, to rest its tired heat, and hope another would show such kindness next week.  
  
The sun continued to rise, rewarding us with a glance of a bustling city in the distance. I gaped while Catalina showed a bit more dignity and kept her mouth shut. I knew she thought it an impressive site, even if she didn't show the world this using her mouth. we gazed at all the mid-air traffic, all the ships bustling in and out. Ours wouldn't look a bit suspicious. I closed my mouth and smiled inwardly. They wouldn't know what hit 'em.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to be late for the tutorial on the cities we hit," Catalina reminded me. "As if I need reminding!" I sighed, we'd be saving a civilization from total destruction. Cool! Costume arms locked togethor, somehow able to feel each other through them, we jog to uncles cabin  
  
Meanwhile, In the city of Alexandria-  
  
"Damnit!!" swore Zidane. Having been King of Alexandria for 11 years had prepared him for many circumstances, but there were still a few he couldn't get over. "How many times will I have to tell the cooks the pancakes have to have chocolate chips to be any good!" Across the table Queen Garnet smiled, and shook her head.For 11 years he'd been saying that, but chocolate wasn't allowed for breakfast since before Richard the Third was King, and the chefs stuck with old traditions.  
  
Ooooooooooookay,so THATS what's become of the happily married couple. But lets go back to Catalina and Clara before Zidane has ANOTHER pointless argument with the cooks.  
  
We halt just outside uncles door and knock the code. Three fast, three slow, and three rolls. The door opens, and we step inside, closing the door behind us. "HelllllllO, my children," He started. "You're right on time.The tutorial on your mission, and its past, shall now begin. many years before your time began was my chance to try, knowing the odds were slim. I tried a different method than the one you're going to use. I tried slow infiltration over many years. Eight.... heroes..... stopped me months before I completed my plan, mere seconds of time considering how long it had been in action. While I was left in the dust recovering they were increasing their power. They are now all twice the strength, while I am only a small amount stronger than I was then. The eight heroes are all still alive and well, spread out in the cities you will attack. The city we are approaching now has two of the heroes. One can summon eidolens." "Like us?" I blurted without thinking. "I thought only we could do that," Catalina joined in. Uncle Kuja smiled menacingly. "Oh no, two of the well known heroes can summon. The one that lives here was six back then and can only summon four eidolens. Don't take her lightly inbattle, however, as her flute can kill, and she can perform all known white magic. She may be your death if you aren't careful. She is currently twenty years old and heir to the throne, to become regent when her adoptive parents die." Catalina whistles under her breath. Regent is just a fancy word for king, and we know it. This girl could be trouble.And using a flute? that's the definition of dangerous. Catalina can use black magic with that thing! After glaring at her Uncle Kuja continues. "The second living there goes by the name of Ammarant Coral, bodyguard to the regent. You shouldn't have much trouble from him." We glanced at each other. If these morons are the toughest things they'll throw at us, it'll be a piece of cake. "The last threat you have to worry about here that won't be described in the other areas lives on another continent, and will run to help if something threatens any of his friends. He is a black mage, in the intermediate level of magic. What he doesn't know he makes up for in strength." He then dismissed us to breakfast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoah... I got carried away! Ok, so I lied, I'll continue if you review or not! I just like reviews, they make me feel special.Please review, BUT I'LL CONTINUE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!! 


	6. Mission Review II

Disclaimer: If I owned FF9 I'd be working on FF11 instead of working on a fanfic!  
  
  
  
The ship lands, and we go hunting. There's lots of new meats to try, each one delicious I'm sure. We find a Grand dragon and eat, smoking the remaining meat to preserve it for later, as we won't always have time to hunt, and the food made in the cities won't be safe.Our costumes seem amazing at times like these. We can't fight at full power in them, or get all the way knocked out. If we have to we'll drum our fingers and have it fly, in a millionsharp edge pieces, away from us. Very cool. After the meat is safely stored, we go back to Uncles lecture.  
  
We climb back on the airship, happy now that we're fed. He goes right to it, "I do suppose you remember the first part of the lecture from earlier?" We nodded in reply. "Good. The second city you shall visit, the home of Alexander, Alexandria. This is the capital of a great nation, home to many of the worlds... saviors. Four, to be exact. I will go in order from a cosmic joke to lethal. The first is a chef named Quina. It is a member of the Qu clan I taught you of six years ago. Like most Qu's s/he will stop anything to eat, especially if it's frogs. Use this to your advantage, in the way only you know how." At this statement we smiled inwardly, our faces still showing no emotion. Being able to change the appearance of something is my specialty, even if it only lasts for two hours or when I lose my concentration, whichever comes first. Knowing how to loan power to something and steal power from those who have it won't hurt either, and I KNOW all the heroes can't do that. "The second is a knight whos armor, already rusty, hasn't been changed yet. If you have to stiffen him up for the kill." Waterga would work perfectly, Catalina could handle him. "The third and fourth are equally dangerous. The first is the Queen of Alexandria, Garnet. You may also hear a nickname, Dagger. Her nickname describes her personality. She is a hornless summoner, and can summon a great deal of eidolens, including Alexander. She does not know much white magic, and most of what she does know heals her allies. Be warned." Uncle Kuja finally stopped for a short breather. I've never heard him talk so much in my life. "The last person I should warn you of is King Zidane. Before he was a king he was a thief, and fights splendidly with twin daggers. A real cut throat. One of his trance moves, as they can all go into trance, is Grand Lethal. The last threat in Alexandria is a small one in great numbers. The city has two armies. One made up of men, the other women. The leader of the males is Steiner, the savior in armor. The other is lead by his girlfriend who is almost as strong, if not stronger. Her name is Beatrix." We nod. Cooler! Another challenge! "The last city is home to the last hero, Freya. It is Burmecia, realm of eternal rain. The dragon knight army she is of is missing the numbers of the Alexandria armies, but make up for it in strength. Beware of her jump attack, going as far as 1,000 feet above the ground tothrow a spear on you. If you hear a sound from above, move. don't wait."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Like it? gimme a review, please?  
  
. 


	7. Camp, Prelude to Destruction

Disclaimer: I own FFIX! I also came in first place in The National Hot Dog Eating Contest, and can drive!  
  
Meanwhile, in Lindblum,  
  
Eiko woke up quickly that morning, instead of her normal slow awakening. She immediatly knew why. Her summoners sense tells her that something is wrong something deadly. For the first time since she was six, it could not pinpoint what. Shrugging, she made a mental note to contact Garnet immediately after breakfast and see if she had been getting any visons.  
  
Now back to Clara,  
  
That was informative, fascinating, but boring. I mind-speak to Catalina one hour later, as we prepared for departing into the forests near Lindblum. I feel her mind near mine as she thought, Agreed. I grinned then opened my eyes and stopped concentrating so hard. That's the only way we can mind-speak without directly touching. As I packed a shovel, I wonder how it took him an entire hour to tell us of the smaller cities out there, Treno, Dali, and Cleyra. I didn't mind the last five minutes only because he was telling us of how happiness and peace would ensue; withus as the leader of the continent. In half an hour to the second we'll be dropped off and our final challenge of taking back our homeland shall begin. the very thought gives me chills down my spine. Even now I can't wait to begin, to do what I was raised for, to free people.  
  
We've just been dropped off, in a large forest outside Lindblum. I set up camp in a large clearing surrounded by trees while Catalina explores. Within fifteen minutes I am done and Catalina is back. "Report on the area: Lindblum is in the east as we were told, entrance facing away from our hideout. The monsters in this forest rate a three out of ten, enough to pound us while we're sleeping. This is the direct center of the forest, which is a half mile on all sides. You shouldn't have any trouble on your... spree... tonight." I nodded, feeling relieved. We have a safe hide away, complete with underground emergency exit, and monsters big enough to be amusing. We also have an anchor for meditation. Things are good. The only way they could be better was if we had already completed their goal.  
  
Now, back to Eiko...  
  
After some delicious pancakes Eiko picks up the phone and listens to it ring, hoping Garnet will pick up. "Hello/" She thanks the eidolens it's Garnet. " Dagger, we need to talk." Gladly," replies Dagger at Alexandrian Castle. Right before she picked up the phone her summoners sense had gone crazy, telling her something bad would happen- but what? "Has your sense gone haywire as well?" "Yup, and I think it's serious, but it seems to come from all directions. I can't pinpoint it. "The same problem is here as well." "Dagger, just because you're a queen doesn't mean you have to talk like that. It sounds so dumb." " Sorry, but I can not stop. Steiner would mutilate me. Shall we agree to call each other if anything happens?" "Definately. I'll call Freya, you tell Zidane and the rest there." "Understood," Dagger agreed, hung up, and found Zidane right behind her pacing. She smiled, knowing he had heard the whole thing, "What's wrong?" she asked him, seeing his frown. "The last time this happened, the twins were stolen from us that night. We never saw Tanisha or Terressa again. They'd be nine by now, not a year old." Zidane stated, his eyes full of tears.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm evil, VVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY EEEEEEVVVIIILLL, aren't I? Are you completely confused yet, my dear reviewers? Never fear, all will be known in time, IF the twins survive long enough. I want 1 more review per ch., my self esteem needs strengthening.... and by the time I'm through, so will yours..................................... 


	8. Wonderings

Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX, and I had to take stories off my playlist, I had 30.  
  
I woke up in the early evening, as I had been the one chosen to scout the town, and do the first few deads. Not the most pleasant task, but tolerable. I rub my eyes, fragments of the nightly dream still going through my head. "Evening," calls Catalina, "When shall we do the trance?" "Five minutes?" I suggest, getting up and stretching. "Understood." Catalina says. I smile. "We're supposed to act like normal kids in case anyone sees us. Remember? That means NOT acting like a sargant. And smile when you're happy. Remember?" "Of course I do" she snapped. "I'm just not practicing now. Besides, it's time to start."  
  
To cast powerful twin spells both have to concentrate really hard and listen, as we did now. I hear a voice and relax. It's my inner me, telling me the words to sing to achieve the correct affect. "Light go through she, she is transpa-arent" Catalina started, her voice changeing pitch with each syllable. "The sun is done, behind the moon, to come out sooon" I join in. "Light away, keep at bay, till time comes for sight" We finish together. I feel Catalinas mind within my own as I hook her body to the ropes, the only known way of staying on ground in this state. Until we stop she will see through my eyes, hear through my voice. A minute after she's secure I look down and can no longer see myself. I'm used to the odd feeling.  
  
As I walk along I start to wonder. How many people will be there? What will they do to stop us? When, if ever, will we be caught, captured, tortured? Who will truly prove to be our biggest threat? Where will the tide turn, and they try to kill us before we kill them? Why would anyone want to do this- for any reason? I let my mind stray into these questions for five minutes before pulling myself away. In the city I'd have to be alert and as quiet as possible, to avoid getting caught. As the forest came away from me and I head for the entrance I'm completely alert. I go up to the entrance and slip right through, the guard not paying a bit of attention to what he can't see.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
I TOLD you I'm evil.... and terribly confusing as well... but all will be explained in time.... and these first chapters might even be more important than the later ones.... 


	9. First Kill

Disclaimer, the last 1: By now you should know what I own and don't own!!  
  
I start to wander around the city, acutely aware of Catalina in my conscience.The place I'm in right now mainly has shops, a few homes for people with bad luck. As I go forward I find a station with a car in it, slip in in front of someone else, and am driven from a place I now know was the business district to a theater district. This area has homes for average familys and a thiefs hideaway. The last place I go to, the Industral Disrict , has people who look wealthy. I couldn't go to the castle, one person I followed wasn't allowed to go.  
  
I look around the industrial district and think, this is as good as any place to start. Carefully I climb the uneven brick wall, and slip in through the open window. Careful to be silent, I get out part of our sleeping weed storage, and tiptoe in my costume over to the sleeping family. The oldest here must be fifty, the youngest only five. I pop sleeping weed into all fours mouths and brush their throat, making them swallow. i take out my right hand dagger and liberate the souls of all but the five year old. I almost felt bad for the boy who was obviously eleven, but reminded myself it was kill or be killed.  
  
Happy with a job well done I look down at myself and frown. Closing my eyes for a moment, I loan Catalina three quarters of my power, as the spell she's holding up takes energy. I open my eyes again and, knowing no one will see, climb out the window as I hear something ding twelve times. I proceed to half of the remaining houses in the district, stopping only when the sun rises. I hurry past two guards talking, and reach camp just as the spell fades. Neither of us can hold the spells for more than twelve hours, Catalina can only do it for ten. I rush to catch her as she stops floating, fumble with the knots, and fall asleep the instant she's untied, Catalina by my side. 


	10. Of Dropped Phones and Lost Tempers

I've gotta think up a better title... Any suggestions? If I like it Ill put it up, and thank you in the summary.  
  
Dang, what a night, Eiko thinks, opening her eyes tiredly that morning. Up half the night from worry, nightmares when she does sleep. She reaches for the phone, turns it on, and says "Hello?" "Princess, I'm glad you're awake. We have a major problem!!" She's instantly awake, out of bed, and getting dressed, not even telling the soldier to call her Eiko. " What is it? What happened," she nearly shouts. "Last night half the industrial district was... was MURDERED!!" the panicked officer shrieked. "Right under our noses! We only found out now because about twelve little kids have parents who won't wake up, some even have siblings killed!" She dropps the phone. No way. She could understand adults but... Children still in school? "How young was the youngest murdered?" She says quietly, after picking up the phone and sitting on the bed. "Eleven... by a week." "Who could do such a thing?!!" She howls into the phone. "We need to find who did this to prevent more murders. Was anyone seen climbing into any of those houses?" "No, no one saw a thing, not even the people there who are still alive. We have done blood tests, and found that everyone, dead or alive, had sleeping weed at some time last night. The killer knocks out his victims and families before killing them, then leaves unnoticed." Eiko's beginning to become frustrated. "Bring all the children here to stay until we catch the killer, in case he decides to finish the job. I'll cast esuna on them, in case one woke up before the killer put them to sleep, and had a memory spell cast on them." Understood," The soldier replied curtly, then hung up.  
  
She had to call Dagger. This is an emergency Alexandria had to know about. She picks up the phone and dials the castle. "Good morning, this is Alexandria Castle." Steiner's the one who picked up. "GIVE ME TO THE QUEEN NOW!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!" Eiko yells into the phone,too scared and desperate to be polite. She hears a clank, Steiner must've dropped the phone. "Hello, Eiko, and what type of greeting is that? Not a princesses greeting, surely. I can not give you to the queen unless you use proper language."Steiner says curtly, not bothering to do a full out lecture. "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ON THIS %$&@ING CRAP!! GIVE ME DAGGER, YOU *&%^ @*^$ !!" This time there was a REALLY loud thunk, followed by a gasp. She knew why. She'd NEVER used those words before. She was willing to bet Steiner didn't know she knows what they mean. "Princess, you shouldn't swear. It isn't polite. The Queen is still asleep at the moment, and I'm not about to wake her. She needs her rest." "I DONT GIVE A %$&@ !! GET HER ON THE PHONE THIS INSTANT, OR I'LL SET MADEEN ON YOU!!" Please, Eiko, be quiet, I can give you to King Zidane. That's the best I can do for the moment." "THATS GOOD BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!! GIVE ME DAGGER!!" "Hello?" Zidane has the phone. "HELLO AND GOODBYE ZIDANE!! GIVE ME DAGGER, NOW!!" "Eiko, calm down. Take a deep breath. Count to ten." "OH, SHOVE IT UP YOUR EAR!! JUST GIVE ME DAGGER, I'M RUNNING OUT OF PATIENCE. HOW WELL COULD YOU CALM DOWN IF THIS HAPPENED TO YOU?!! I NEED DAGGER, NOW!!" On the phone Eiko here's some murmers, followed by a "Give me the phone, Zidane!" Eiko recognizes Daggers voice,followed by, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Bahamut!" Eiko then hears sounds you don't wanna know about as Bahamut kicks Zidanes and Steiners buts.  
  
"Garnet here." "What happened down there?" "I kicked but for them refusing to give me the phone, and they're having a hard time standing. What's going on down there?" Tears slowly start to trickle down Eiko's face. "Eiko, What's wrong?" "SOME EVIL PIECE OF *^&$ KILLED HALF THE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, THAT'S WHAT!! KILLED KIDS AS YOUNG AS ELEVEN!!" CLUNK, CLUNK, rattle... CRASH, thunk. "Hello? Dagger, you still there?" " Beatrix here. What did you SAY?! All three of them fainted." "SOME @%$# *&^$% +=^$% MURDERER KILLED HALF THE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT WITHOUT A TRACE!! NO ONE SAW A THING!!" Eiko hears yet another thunk, followed by "The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again later." Eiko hangs up and bursts into tears,crying until she falls asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllly nice, aren't I? I think people might finally feel bad for Eiko now. Can I plllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeee have one more review? I don't care if it isnt for this chapter! Also, thanks. MWAHAHAHAHA!! 


	11. Clues To Fate, The First Warning

Disclaimer: See last chapter!  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes, feeling slightly confused. I close them again and remember calling someone some how, and I was older... must've been one of those dream travels again. Traveling to other peoples dreams when you're asleep and uncomfortable can be useful, or it would be if I could control whos dream it is. Oh, well. I can't do anything about it, so I might as well ignore it. Opening my eyes again, I smell cooked monster, probably of the dragon type... Catalina always HAS preferred a hot breakfast.  
  
I sit up. "Morning," Catalina calls, "I seem to remember you making people commit mass suicide last night, so you probably have a big appetite. Don't eat too much though, we have to go hunting for lunch soon." I smile, or at least my costume does. "Yeah, and I'll be hunting while you prepare for tonight. Be sure to catch some extra z's for me. Don't be selfish, and share them." Catalinas costume grins, too. "Like we share the wonders of death with the population?", she says and laughs, the same giggle I heard at home, while Uncle was asleep and we thought of good times that never really happened. I giggle too, closing my eyes in relief. The killing of last night doesn't weigh her down, my sister. "Exactly, but less so. Do it evenly, ok?" She nods. I chew on some soft dragon jerky, and go out into the forest.  
  
Almost immediately after leaving camp I run into this strange small red thing. Or mostly red, anyway. The spikey things near its but are yellow and orange. I free my hands from my daggers, knowing I won't be needing them if I want enough left to eat some. With my bare hands I administer an attack that does 100 damage. The.... monster.... swelled to twice its size, looking reeeeeeaaaaalllllllllyyy angry. As if growing would scare me. I do 500 damage kicking its behind, as it swells some more. I decide to let it attack me before killing it, and let it have a clear shot. All of a sudden, it explodes!! I'm left in a shower of monster goo, barely even hurt at all. THAT sure was a surprise. Uncle Kuja had warned us some monsters blow themselves up as an attack, but I've never battled one STUPID enough to do it. I mean, as long as you're still alive you have hope.That's just suicidal.  
  
After a few minutes of blinking from the shock of the stupidity of the last monster, I go more cautiously forward. I walk about a hundred feet and trip over a root. It wraps around my leg and starts dragging me somewhere. Smiling to myself at the challenge, I let it drag me a few feet, then pound it with my right dagger. It tightens its grip to an almost painful level, and continues dragging. I take both daggers, and cut off the root that's holding me. Blue-green guts spill out, some landing on me. Good thing nothing sticks to this costume, except a little dirt. Brushing off what has touched it, I stand up and follow the quivering root to.... a giant reddish purple baddy, with five flower heads opening and closing, alternating heads. Fat, it'll make a good salad. I strike, cutting off two heads with one quick motion. They fall to the ground as I kill the other three heads, cutting off two while kicking the third. As it falls down defeated, I sit back for a moment and admire my handiwork. I then start to clean out the insides, so as to get at the nonpoisonous vegetable-like meat.  
  
In Lindblum,  
  
Eiko has just gotten off the phone with Vivi. He'll be here with a small army by morning. Leaving her room for the first time that day, she goes to meet the children, orphaned last night. Entering the room, she whispers, "Esuna, on all." White magic flows from her fingers, and she smiles at everyone. A group of kids, in an even worse position than she was as a child. She, at least, had her moogles. They had lost it all. They no longer have parents or siblings, relatives a thing of the past. Seperated from friends, as anyone could be the killer. Or killers, and maybe even a few accomplices. There's no way to know for sure. "I'm so sorry for all your losses, but don't worry, for you are all safe. We won't let the killer get you." "How can tou be sure," Wailed a girl, unable to control her sobs. "You will be in this room at all times. Every entrance or exit and entrance is guarded by a checked knight, who will let no one enter this room but me. The knights have volunteered to test your food and drink themselves, and as you can see, there are no windows." Eiko sits down, relieved she was allowed to wear jeans, even if it was only because of an emergency. "What I'm here for now is to find out if any of you has any information. Any at all, even if it was just a dream." She looks around the room and quickly counts the shaking heads. Nine,ten, eleven.... A nodder?!! This could mean a possible lead! Eiko walks over to the child of about six, and kneels down. "Tell me, what do you remember? It could help all of L ndblum. But first, Tell me your name." He looks at her wide eyed before responding, "J- James. My last name i-is Frond. I member w-waking up and n-not opening my eyes. I heard s-someone t-talking to themselves, then something was stuffed in m-my mouth and I sw-swallowed. I d-don't remember anything else." Eiko asks gently, "James, could you tell if it was a boy or girl?" "G-girl." Eiko stands up and ruffles his hair, then leaves.  
  
Now to Clara,  
  
I stand up after seperating the meats and build a fire, made with dry wood so as to not smoke much. I Burn the meat until it's dry, then lug it back to camp. It's dusk. I toss a piece of meat to Catalina, who catches it in her mouth. I giggle when she does the stupid monster act full force, and pulls herself along on the ground with her hands, her legs trying to stay in place. She then does a backflip capable of breaking noses, and we eat. This time I'm the one to stay behind and see through her eyes, listen through her ears, and concentrate on being invisible.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
I KNOW i skipped a part, but I couldn't think of how to describe that part.Review, Please! 


	12. Things Get Trickier, The First Of Doubts

Things the reader should read; as the author rants and raves of what's to come: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS MY SISTER THE ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWS??! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, enough of that. I'll continue wether you weenies review or not!! And I'll be sure to give you another chapter each week. Now, this chapter will confuse any who don't read this, so congratulate yourself for not skipping it. And if you're only reading it cause you can't understand the ch., and have already read it, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!! For those nice people who ARE reading this before the story, it's still from Claras pov, but through Catalinas eyes. There also might be a section in the near future telling of Uncle Kujas thoughts.Think I should?  
  
Being the one to stay behind is never easy. You have to stay calm and focused, devoting your MP to the job. This is very difficult, particularly holding the light barrier for your partner while focusing your other senses on escaping from something, or attacking to stay alive. The worst part is being unable to move fast, and giving off a bit of extra light, strong enough to go through thin solid surfaces. Thin, meaning the thickness of a tree branch. I've had more practice with this than Catalina has, thanks to some turtles. This type of magic is a combination of light and dark magic, more light than dark.  
  
I watch the trees fade away through my closed eyes, and the city come into view. There's a guard on the wall closest to her, and she walks closer, carrying my conscience with her. There's a guard at each side, three on the side with the opening. I frown, knowing Catalina has, as there's no way of getting through there. Approaching the closest wall Catalina softly runs, careful not to make a sound. Taking a giant leap, gathering her muscles togethor undoubtedly, she grabs the top of the wall with her fingers and pulls herself up. An alarm pierces through the night. The regent here must be smarter than we thought. She jumps down onto the roof of an empty house, and looks down. Oh, great. Police arriving, no doubt to escourt the remaining townspeople to another area. Dropping down to the street, she takes out my borrowed dagger. Silently she pursues the leader of one household, wondering how to kill him without attracting attention. Smiling to herself I'm sure, I watch as she lures the small child away, then covers it's mouth and, using a small part of its clothes, ties and gags it. Bait.  
  
As I watch she hides the child in the shadows, and the worried parents entrust their young child, maybe two years older, into the hands of a policeman. The parents go into the alley their child is at, empty of all but them and their child, or at least it seems that way. She runs the dagger through the womans chest as the child squirms and turns around. The last sound to go past her lips, a quiet gasp. Her husband turns and, as the child watches, Catalina takes care of him as well. That deed accomplished, she walks over until she is in front of the child, trying hard not to laugh at the childs tears. Doesn't he understand that his parents are gone,that it shall be better this way, and this way alone? Of course not, as this child, like all others, has been brainwashed into that mindless gabble called society. In time, however, they shall see the truth.  
  
Of course the police come, now that it's too late. And, because they come at all, they shall never again draw breath. After killing all but one of those fools who came into the alley, she turns to the last. It'll be fun to torture her, to have her death strike fear into the hearts of all.Using the dagger she cuts open the womans chest painfully so as to take a few minutes to kill. She is screaming bloody murder, and I wish Catalina would stop listening in enjoyment, as the sound is making me sick. She stands there, listening to the dying screams, as they seemto go on and on. Suddenly, a light appears. She turns around and sees a black mage, most likely the one Uncle Kuja told us about. He is holding a lit torch, and seems to be astonished, searching for the cause. "Who's there?" he calls, searching for the killer with his eyes. Silently Catalina slips past, as the child gets untied. My only regret for tonight is being unable to listen to the childs screams.  
  
Lets see what Eiko is doing, shall we?  
  
Eiko sits up strait in the first alarm and, not even bothering to get dressed, leaves the room. She rushes down the stairs, going to the aircab station. Two guads block her way. "Let me through," She commands, attempting to open the locked door. "Sorry, your highness, but we can't let you put yourself in danger. Orders from your father. We aren't to let you into any danger." The guards approach her and lead her back to her room. They escourt her inside against her protests, and lock the door behind her. "Goodnight, your majesty. Sweet dreams." "AS IF I'LL BE ABLE TO SLEEP WHILE PEOPLE ARE DYING!!" She yelled, not expecting it to do any good. She then flopped on her bed and started uttering curses.  
  
Well, why else wouldn't she be there, helping Lindblum?  
  
Catalina climbs back over the wall, paying no heed to the shriek it starts.She then runs back to the woods in record time. She's soon back at camp, and I am coming out of my trance. "That was awseme!" she breathes, collapsing on the ground. "Can I take your turn tomorrow? That was cool!" I nod, a bit unhappy. She shoots me a questioning glance. "Killing people isn't as fun for me. Uncle Kuja never told us they'd scream. He said they were brainwashed, completely unable to make choices for themselves." Catalina smiles. "I was worried about that too, and I realized that they THINK they're making their own choices on everything, not that every choice is made for them." I nod, feeling relieved. If that were true, than they're just doing what's been programmed into them for every situation. It must be very complicated to do that.I lay down, and sleep overtakes me in a matter of moments. 


	13. Close Call

Ok, heres just to clear up a few things. 1) The costumes are about as thick as their horns are, so there are no lumps, and has an outside just like regular skin. If they ever decide it necassary, they  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
I wake up, the light of the twin moons shining, and shiver. The night is cold, and so I stumble about, gathering twigs and leaves. Upon setting them in the pre-made circle of rocks I remember the lessons in black magic Catalina gave me a few years ago, nothing really dangerous, the basics. I think, concentrating on the spell, until a thin orange flame spirals from my fingers, hitting the center exactly. A fire raises up out of yesterdays ashes, and I sit back, feeling the flames warm my body. The fire is bright, and pulls back the night in a friendly glow. I've never liked the dark much. After about an hour of sitting, letting the flames warm my body, I put out the fire and whisper a goodnight to the moon.  
  
What was that? I jerk upright at the sound and use the last glowing ember to start the fire anew. In the bushes- I grab my daggers, one in each hand, and look strait ahead, staring the shadowy shape strait in the eye. Or where the ey would be on a human anyway. "Who's there?" I call, trying to see into the darkness. A female voice calls out the answer, "Alexandrian knight, scouting ahead for danger, to clear the way for the rest of the knights, coming to protect Lindblum. Who are you?" I feel my body tense, feel Catalina wake, careful to lie still, for a surprise attack, should the need arise. I try to decide what to do. "I asked who you are. Fail to answer me again, and I shall asume you are my enemy, the enemy of Alexandria and Lindblum." I finally decide to play it safe, or at least safer. "Who is to say who is and isn't my enemy, for I am but a wanderer, going where the winds take me. Attack first and I will defend myself to the death, but leave and no harm shall come your way." At least, not yet. If I had decided to attack right then and there the rest of the army would attack me, but this way I'd be able to say truthfully that she tried to kill me, and I was simply defending myself from the teeth of a monster. I'm really good at helpless and scared impressions. "Who is to say you are not the cause of the recent murders in Lindblum?" I stand up before she finishes, so she can see my entire form, a few inches taller and wider in all directions, without the tail or horn, but able to be threatening. Or threatening enough for my purpose. "Whoever said I wasn't? It is a good question, and not even I can answer it, for I amChallenge me now, if you dare, or wait until your army comes. Wait and I run, taking all traces with me, challenge me alone and die before your time."  
  
She charges into the light of my fire, sword aiming for my heart, and in an instant my daggers are in my hands and I am blocking her blow. The sound from the clash is loud, and probably can be heard for 1 mile, exactly. The rest of the pack should be here soon, and I can feel Catalina preparing to go invisible by her own power, and take the rest of our camp with her. We can do that if we remain absolutely still. I charge myself, advancing on her this time, and am pushing lightly. Her sword only gets dented. Strong metal, much stronger than my daggers. She lunges once more, and I end the battle, pushing my dagger through her armor ; into her heart. I tug my dagger from her dead body, feeling no sorrow for one who died in battle, and wipe the blade clean on grass. I look around the clearing and see nothing but the blood-gushing soldier, crying loudly, and walk away. I lie face up on the grass, and turn myself invisible to all but Catalina after tucking my daggers into their shieths.The soon to die soldier stares at the spot I'm laying, wondering if I was a ghost. She continues to stare as the army arrives running, led by a woman on foot. Hmmmmmm... tall, an eyepatch, bloody sharp sword... Beatrix. She is followed by two people who must be king and queen. The queen, Garnet, gasps and casts cura. "Are you alright? What happened?" Asks Garnet. The soldier is still in too much pain to do anything, but refuses assistance,and keeps staring at me. My stomach starts to crawl... She attacks! Runs over here and brings her sword down an inch from my side. Uh-oh. She guessed I became invisible! Catalina, I call, on our mind net, cover me. I don't wait for an answer. I edge slightly to the side, taking advantage of the wind, but this soldier doesn't miss a trick. She continues to stare right at me, right into my eyes. She can't possibly see me. Can she? "Lokania, enough. Whoever, or whatever, hurt you this badly is long gone. Let me tend to your wounds." Not the queen this time, the commander. Beatrix. "You... (gasp) ... don't understand... (gasp)... she was in this spot a second (gasp) before you arrived. She... (gasp) didn't have time to move." While the knight continues to stare at me, The king, or Zidane, Garnet, and Beatrix whisper to each other. Of course... it's easy enough to feel spaces in the air, where there are objects. She must know how! Beatrix finally says, "I trust your judgement. Show me the area your opponent is hiding somewhere in." She indicates an area about a foot wider and longer than me. The Burmecian knights line up all around it, swords ready to swing down. "If there is anything there that can understand me, talk, before every soldier swings down their sword at once. If you choose not to answer, or show yourself, every soldier will cut you open at once."  
  
She waits, and I prepare to die. Better to die than to be captured, tortured. "Why should I speak, for I am not there?" I nearly gasp, then bite my lip. Catalina! they were so focused on me, Catalina got to the safety of the trees! Every knight but the one I nearly killed turns, completely alert. Even the king and queen draw weapons, ready to attack at a moments notice. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" I'm not sure who said that, I'm a bit nervous about the injured knight. "Calm down. Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not showing you a thing." Thank you, Catalina, now run befor you get yourself killed. "If you do not show us who you are we will track you down." That HAD to be the queen, no one else would talk like such an idiot. "Will you please just shut up!?? And besides, even if you do find me, chances are it won't change what happened already, and the fact that I could kick your but, no sweat." Catalina, please don't be an idiot, I like my life, even if it is full of secrets, death, and destruction. "You are a murderer, and a coward by the sound of it. Show yourself, and fight like the beast you truly are." The king was a thief once? He sure doesn't sound like it. "No thanks, and besides, my duty's finished here" What is she talking about? If we weren't identical I would've said she was adopted. "I've bought enough time for my partner to escape. by now she's a mile away. Too bad you didn't chop the ground sooner." I hold my breath. They'll either by it or I'd be mince meat. "How can we be sure? For all we know, you're bluffing." I tense my muscles. "Go ahead. Chop the ground there. chop it until every blade of grass is in two pieces. It won't make any difference." I feel dizzy, and take another breath to hold. Will it work?  
  
Yes! Every single soldier, even the now healed one, heads off, searching for my sister. It's a good thing she knows how to project her voice! The soldiers search in the wrong direction, and I quietly get up and run away. We meet again in another area of forest, on the edge furthest from Lindblum, and I abandon myself to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow...creepy! I scare myself! See that box below this? Give it company, It's lonely! All for now, more later! 


	14. New Challenges

Thank you, Dagger, For reviewing so many chapters! Thank you, Erin Tribal, for (sarcasticly) putting no pressure on me and reviewing every chapter! And thank you, wonderful reviewers other than them and KitKateGurl for telling me to continue and not sticking around long enough to read past chapter 1! Honestly, (launches into a lecture that would make Dagger proud and scare Eiko, which I'm too lazy to type.)Oh well, you can't expect people dumb enough to do that to realize I LIKE REVIEWS TOO!!!! I'm done now. Oh, by the way, sentences with stars after them mean they're not true.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
I wake up. Where... oh, yeah, we moved to a different forest last night cause of that scare. It'd better not happen again, otherwise the mountaintop will be our refuge. We could freeze to death up there. I glance around for Catalina, then notice the curses spelled out on the ground. All curses have a second meaning if you can find it.* I decipher the message...(assembling new food supply, old one at last camp, find temporary refuge while I'm gone, shall return when sun is center sky.) That could be tricky, unless I find a few extra materials. I notice a boulder about twenty yards away and heave it to the center of the meadow. I head five miles east before finding a second rock, then heave it onto my back, careful not to let my pinky crush it into putty. After it's back at camp I head to the edge of the forest and topple a few trees, which I place over the two boulders, their branches forming a perfect roof. I look up, and here footsteps behind me. Catalina enters the clearing with two pounds of jerky flung over her back. You'd be amazed to find only five percent of monster meat is eddible.  
  
"Hello, Clara, how are you today?" She sings as she comes into the field. I smile, knowing shes playing. "Fine, Catalina, and how are you as well?" She giggles, we both know what she's going to say next. "Huungryy" She moans in the best baby voice she can. Then we both laugh, as we both know how that got started. Uncle tests how long we can go without food each year without passing out. She first said that five years ago on her twentieth day without food, promptly before passing out. My current record is a month and hers is forty-six days. Can I help it if she doesn't get cramps from going without food for too long? Of course I can't, but making excuses makes the weakness worse, so it is. Catalina tosses me some meat and I catch it perfectly, immediately raising it to my mouth to bite.After eating 1/8 a pound of meat each we're stuffed and divide the rest of the provivions equally. We settle down for some rest before our big job tonight, no watches as those knights are going to be resting for tonight as well.  
  
(Here, she has that dream again, this time able to see everything clearer, for reasons unknown currently. She doesn't get as far, only to being carried down the hall.)  
  
I awaken second, suspicions rising immediately. Catalina promised to wake me the instant she did. I sit up and look around. Nothing. She's already left? That cheat! I hear breathing behind me in the shadows. I turn and look around. Still nothing. It has to be Catalina, but what's she doing? I reach into the darkness, searching for my siblng, the one who has stood by me through thick and thin. I feel something underneath a tall pine, yank it into the light, and, "AAAAAAAA-" I feel something stuffed into my mouth, muffling my scream. I pulled complete blackness into the light!? How... waaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit a minute. I hurriedly cast dispell on the... thing. The thing that soon becomes my sister rolling on the ground in laughter. "I'm sorry... heeheeheehaha... the look on your face... hoohoohoogigglegigglegiggle... I've been practicing a new spell when you weren't here, and IT WORKED!" She seems excited. I'm comtemplating wether or not to summon roshisho and kick her butt. I finally decide against it, as it'll attract attention. I take the bundle of twigs wrapped in leaves out of my mouth. "Tell me what it does already!" Okay, I want to know what that spell was, too. "I can turn anything completely black! We can go on raids together now, not alone!" My face lights up. Now we'll be safe on the raids and won't have to cover for each other and worry! She continues, "I don't know how long it lasts yet, but I can caste it over and over again, so it doesn't really matter. This'll be great!" I smile, get up, and hug her. "What do you call it?" She thinks for a moment, then replies, "Hidden Darkness." I smile wider and let go.  
  
"We have to prepare." I tell her, speaking about tonight. "What else do we need, besides the spell?" She replies. "Food, in case they catch us." She nods. We both know it's a chemical in the food they prepare, we just don't know which one. That means we have to be extra careful not to eat anything made inside city walls. I know it's a stupid idea, but why else would they use it? We each strap half the remaining jerky to our backs, and Catalina casts the spell on us both. It feels creepy, even worse than being invisible. Now we can see ourselves, but there's nothing to see. That's even worse than knowing you're not there, to know you're absolutely nothing, a blob. After getting used to the sensation of darkness as we've been trained to adapt to anything we set off into the night.  
  
The regent is taking extra caution tonight, no openings what so ever. We have to use a float spell to get over the wall. Once over another problem arises, the problem of getting down. the street is crawling with guards. I recognize the soldier I fought among them. After watching for about a half hour we notice a pattern in the watch, and avoid every guard. As we get to the air cab station another problem approaches. They've disconnected the engines. I pop open the hood and take a look. Five wires are disconnected, the least obvious ones. I thank the spirits that uncle insisted I learn advanced air ship mechanics. In a few minutes I have the wires reconnected and have improved the design so the lights won't come on and the engine makes no noise. We're on it in a flash, the destination programmed in and enjoying the ride.  
  
Once inside I go out to investigate. The room is dark, perfect condition for our mission. I wait as Catalina goes to investigate the hallway after this room. Her mind report is the hallway, too, is dark, but has guards in every corner. It's obvious we need to make a killing machine quickly then get out of here as fast as possible. We silently creep along, trying every door, and hoping to find one unlocked. Catalina finally finds one in the third hallway we creep through, and I stand watch while she checks it out. I hear her mind in mine. A library. She casts firaga, and we walk quickly through the halls. But not fast enough.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Is this my first cliffhanger? Tell me! Is it succesful? 


	15. Could Be Bad

A/N: Warning: Chapter 16, the one after this, is from another's pov. All who have played the game may be able to guess who. If you haven't, play it. You'll guess. or be told. soon enough.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
We run down the hallway, as an alarm goes off! Guards tear around the corner, bent on putting out the fire and rescuing us. We both stop dead in our tracks as a fleet of knights comes around the corner. I dart to the right wall, Catalina to the left wall, and hope they don't trip over our feet. One knight cautiously opens the door and is engulfed in a roaring flame. Ouch. That knight won't breathe another breath. The knights remaining close the door in an effort to slow the fire and start to evacuate the citizens. I shoot a glance at Catalina. That won't do. I go to the other end of the hallway quickly and leave. Just outside is a switch. I press this and the gate closes, leaving this side of the hallway blocked. I watch as they turn, confused, to try and get out the other side. That side closes just as quickly. We'll meet up at camp later. I peel off- and stop short. The.... princess... of Lindblum has awakened. She'd also brought some friends. The King and Queen of Alexandria. I press myself against the wall and pray they don't notice me in the shadows. "Fire" breathes the princess, rushing forward and opening the gate. The remaining guards tumble out as the black mage rushes forward. A water spell crashes down on the fire, but doesn't extinguish it. Instead, it just gets bigger, as if feeding on the magic. Wonderful. "Awaiting orders. "Maim." one of the guards state. "Evacuate the citizens. Hurry. There's not much time." That princess isn't one of those selfish types, that's for sure.  
  
The guards rush off. "Who could've done this?" asks the queen. Poor moron. Unaware of demise soon to come. The party turns around and starts to leave. I hold my breath. Only a few more steps and they'll be in the next hall. But the mage... he is different from the others. He looks at the wall I am pressed against and seems to notice there is too much shadow in my nook. He stops in his tracks. The others continue for a few steps before stopping as well. "Vivi, hurry. We've got to get out." He continues to stare. "What is it, Vivi?" asks the queen from Alexandria. "Too much shadow. In this brightness everything should be lit up." Shit. This could be bad. Now they're all staring at me. I can't move without them noticing. This could be bad. But that isn't what makes me nervous. The kings eyes I stare into are ones I faintly remember, that comfort me somehow. "If there is anyone there, please come out. Otherwise we will be forced to check. That could result in serious harm." Don't they notice the fire creeping ever closer, the intense heat? Don't they feel fear? The king walks over, unsheathing... a dagger? I thought he'd have a sword. He comes over. oh no. He's going to poke it into me. Abandoning the hiding plan I jump away, the shadows following. He chuckles. "So here's our murderer. Why don't you come out and make it easier on yourself." Thinking fast, I back towards a window. Before they have time to react, I leap. Glass litters my costume and tears a hole in one side. It can be repaired, so I don't worry about it. I twist around and see them in the window behind me. A guard comes and states, "All citizens still alive have been evacuated. Damage is" I fall out of hearing range and twist myself around again. The ground outside the castle soon looms beneath me. I land, not making a sound. The grass barely ripples under my feet. That accomplished, I run to the forest. I won't have to deal with anything tonight. They'll be to busy finding who died, who was left orphaned. I turn around right before Lindblum's out of sight, and I could swear I saw a pare of eyes in the darkness, staring strait at me. I shiver and head into the forest, leaving those searching eyes far behind.  
  
I arrive at our campsite, feeling perfectly fine. I cast dispel, and glance at my. rip. It'll have to be sewn securely, as it ripped until I can see my real skin. Tearing off a thread from the tent Catalina went back and got, I marvel at the contrast of colors from my costume to my real skin. Compared to my light tan, the costume is as brown as mud. I count the layers of durable cloth as I sow. Eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, finally. I think as I reach the last layer. It's a wonder I'm not hot, but then again I learned how to regulate body heat years ago, or at least keeping myself cool. It comes automatically now. I breathe a sigh and curl against a tree in a light sleep, feeling fairly secure. I keep my daggers handy, though. Just in case.  
  
I wake up. I feel the smooth tree bark on my face and am instantly alert, daggers in hand. I then hear it. A twig cracking. Within an instant I am on my feet and notice a light to my right. I turn to run, and another light faces me. I continue turning until the realization hits me: I'm surrounded. "Fire" I whisper, and aim for the prepared spot. It flares for a moment, before dying into a dull flame. In the better light I can see the army that I face. The one that came from Alexandria. Led by their general and royalty, the defect by the generals' side. "Give up. We have you surrounded." Shouts the general, "Resistance is futile. You'll be captured anyway. Surrendering only saves you from pain." Idiot. As if I'd come quietly. "What do you think I am, an idiot? I'm not going anywhere." I shout. The soldier I beat up shouts out, "You're the one I fought. You think your speed can help? You're wrong." I smirk, catching her off guard. I catch sight of a figure in the trees. Catalina. She made it. I give the slightest tilt of my head, telling her not to help. We can't risk both of us getting caught. I then smile wider, a broad grin. My hard teeth flash in the night. "Why are you smiling? Do you think you can win or escape? If you do you shall be sorely wrong. We have four of the people who saved the world fourteen years ago on our side. Your opponents." I frown, a bit unsure about fighting the ones who took down my Uncle so many years ago, but it seems I don't have a choice. I smile once more. "I seem to think four on one is a bit unfair. You think it takes that many to be sure of my capture? It's flattering. Bring it on."  
  
No sooner than I finished my speech did the King and Queen of Alexandria step forward, their weapons at the ready. Behind me I hear the rustle of leaves, and turn to see Lindblums Princess and the defect walk forward. The princess is. armed with a flute?! I know the spells Catalina can do with a flute, this could be dangerous. I mustn't let my guard down. That can lead to my demise. I hear a twig snap behind me, and jump not a second to soon, as the King rushes below me, daggers taking a swipe. I spin in midair and slash him around the face leaving bloody trails. One knife catches his elbow and I hear a satisfying crack. As I land I dart to the right and narrowly avoid. an eidolen. Predictable, though I did not think she would risk Bahamut. I dart to the right to avoid flare- and run smack into a holy move. I scream from pain and rage as I'm engulfed in a blue light, and fall back to earth on my back. I get up immediately and use my own holy attack on the princess. I then survey the damage I've done. The king is bleeding from cuts and has a broken arm. The princess is looking winded, as if completely covered with bruises. The other two are still fit, but that can be changed. All of a sudden I hear a sharp crack, and feel an immense pain in the top of my head. My knees bend involuntarily, and I fall to the ground.  
  
I maintain consciousness, and keep my eyes open, breathing steady. I'm furious at myself. I should've paid more attention to the soldiers I wasn't fighting. Thanks to my inattentiveness I lost. I concentrate on bending my arms, bringing them under me, pushing, trying to get up. With a sharp gasp of pain I fall back again, unable to move. A long flow of curses flow from my lips, telling Catalina not to interfere. The queen speaks, "We warned you." I take a deep breath and try once more to get up. I fail again. Someone walks over to me, rolls me over with their foot. The king. He looks at me, utter disgust written on his face. "You must have a hard head. Otherwise you'd be bleeding by now. Were you the one who set the fire?" I refuse to answer him with even a nod. He continues anyway. "The fire injured many people, but did nothing lethal. Lindblum is now in shreds. The people are staying at Alexandria until Lindblum is rebuilt." I open my lips and begin to whisper a spell. The queen immediately silences me. "I must admit, for a child you put up quite a fight. It takes someone with strength to stay awake with a stone lodged in the top of your head. To bad you don't use it wisely." States the general, walking over. She takes a chain from her back and ties me up with it, despite my struggles. The knots are good, it would take an hour of struggling at full strength to get through them. She leans over and picks me up, carrying me to the airship outside the forest. She takes me inside. The invincible. the legendary airship. I notice no passengers from Lindblum are there, on the off chance I escape. Once on board she searches me, discarding my many knives. The food she examines and, realizing it isn't a weapon of any sort, tucks back into my pocket. When she comes upon the sleeping weed she piles it in a corner. When the. heroes. come on board they inspect the weapons, and grab some weed. Taking it they jam open my mouth and force it down. Blackness soon swallows me, and I collapse into sleep. 


	16. Escape?

A/N: I scared myself with the last chapter, and I hope to add a new. strangeness this chapter. I hope I'll addict some new readers, and that READERS WILL REVIEW! Oh, and Anonymous reviewer Chris? Do you have a real fanfiction name, or not? Cause I'm having a hard time finding one of your stories to read, as I'm sure you're good!  
  
I wake up and immediately wonder what happened. I sense movement beneath me and it all comes back in a flash I test my limbs- still in chains, meaning I'm not in a cell yet, probably on a boat or airship. I groan and open my eyes, only to find myself staring at the queens' face. "She's awake, guys," She calls, and I hear a clatter as I check my surroundings. I was propped up on a fluffy rectangle while I slept, though I'm still on the Invincible. The blue walls give it away. The people I fought last night come into view, along with the general. I note that they healed me as I slept and that they no longer sport the signs of a battle, though the king looks like his arm is sore.  
  
"Well, little terrorist, I must admit we were surprised to see so small a person has caused us so much trouble. Cooperate and you might just get out of prison by your fiftieth birthday." This king has a very bad sense of humor. Not to mention bad timing. Does he think I'll laugh just after being caught and trussed up like a dragon for dinner? Oh, well, might as well start struggling now, I think as I begin struggling against my bonds. He smiles as he sees this. "I wouldn't attempt to struggle if I were you. These knots could take days to untangle without hands." I hate his guts. "Alright, lets get down to business." Starts the princess. "What's your full name?" My full name is none of your business. I have a first name and no last name, though the last name Catalina and I always called ourselves by was Perro. That'll be the closest they can get to my last name "We're waiting," calls the princess, and I begin to wonder whether to ignore their questions, cast a spell, or answer them in the complete nonsense language Catalina and I made up when we were five. It's much more complicated than the other one.  
  
I decide on option three, "Shmakomby fotly hinshid latc."(I don't answer to people who have an I.Q. below zero.) They simply look at me confused, and I smile under my costume, careful not to smile wide enough to trigger the same action in my costume. I repeat myself, than speak gaian, " Are you too dumb to know the definition of those words? I learned them years ago." I then grin wide enough for them to see. "But then again, if I'm an amateur terrorist, I must not exactly be normal, true?" Let them puzzle over that for a while, especially the word amateur. I close my eyes for a moment to get my more violent notions under control, and when I open them I laugh out loud. It's very hard to not laugh when a large group of people is staring at you like you've got three heads. I mean, they were expecting an insane killer, not a sarcastic child.  
  
"I don't know what language this child is speaking, but I wish to learn it. It shall provide a unique way to confuse enemies." The general speaks. I smile wide enough for them to see, but keep quiet. I got a perfect on the test on how to confuse and infuriate your enemies, and apparently it's working. A soldier runs up and reports, "We're approaching Alexandria." "Good. Take us down just outside the castle. We'll unleash the prisoner into the dungeon. Have the Knights of Pluto there to meet us" "Ma'am" the soldier responds, and rushes off. I feel a sort of dip in my stomach, and all the people I fought pick me up, and I hear the general outside, cautioning the knights outside of how my appearance was deceiving, and I was very strong. They start to carry me, and I struggle harder. "What was that?" Asks the mage as the chains creak. In a split second they burst, and I am free. I jump over their heads, ignoring their cries of my escape, and bolt outside.  
  
Like? I do! Review! I'm getting good at cliffhangers! 


	17. Hidden Clues

A/N: It's me again, ready to creep you out. I know, I know, how much more of a creep out can I give you? Lots.. And the second half of this story is from another characters pov. Whos? You don't wanna know.  
  
As soon as I'm in the light, I stop short and groan. In front of me is an army, the second army of Alexandria. I really hate knights. I immediately decide the only way I'm getting out of this one is too throw caution to the wind, and rush forward. The sixteen or so knights close in on me. One in rusty armor lunges. I jump and knock his sword away with a twist, catching it as I fall down once more. I now have a weapon, and I plan to use it.  
  
A second knight lunges, and I easily dodge, breaking his sword with the one I recently acquired. Three rush at the same time now, and it's childs play to break open their armor, puncture the skin below. One stays on my sword, and I easily throw the body into another soldiers arms. The woman soldiers are getting into it now, and it's getting a bit trickier to dodge twelve or more attacks at once. The soldier I fought is easy to recognize among their ranks, what with the way she cautiously hangs back. The king joins in, and I dodge him with a small amount more of difficulty. The other soldiers back off to make room for him, and I start to tire. A painful mistake, as a few seconds later that cursed soldier rushes in and distracts me, allowing the king to hit me on the side of my head, knocking me into the queen and princess.  
  
They both grab me and strain to hang on while I struggle. They succeed only because I am still weak from the battle the other day. The rusty knight pries the sword from my fingers, getting kicked in the face many times in the process, and helps them restrain me. If I can only do that twist I was taught. but my tired body refuses to obey. The knights still standing are currently staring at me in disbelief. I know what they're thinking; how can so small a child do so much damage while hurt? What petty weaklings. "How did you do that?" asks the rusty knight. "I demand that you answer me. Where did you learn those skills?" I decide not to respond in any way other than to keep struggling. The king then takes the arm the princess is holding and she starts to administer healing magic to the knights I injured. The rusty knight continues to stare at me, and I'm starting to get annoyed. With a twist of my lower half I toss the knight aside and try to bend my feet far enough back to kick the people holding me, but my body doesn't bend that way, and the knight is soon back. He takes one leg, the general takes the other, and I can no longer throw them off.  
  
"We're taking her to the dungeon. She is to be closely guarded at all times. I trust you'll watch her closely." The king has nothing to fear, there's no way after that display they'll think I am at all weak. A bad thing for me, as my escape shall now be even trickier than expected. I am carried from the platform over a large lake to a statue. A soldier presses a button and we float upstream into the castle. Once there we leave the room, go around front, and I see a large chamber. A giant cage is hanging from a chain in the center. With a long pole one of our escorts pulls it over and I am thrown inside.  
  
I check my new surroundings. The cage is only anchored to the ceiling, and there are guards at all of the landings. The area below me is completely covered in guards, a definite escape no-no. For now I'd better relax. The area inside the cage isn't half bad, considering the circumstances. Though I wish I knew what the large soft platform with a small square of fluff is there for. It looks disturbingly similar to what all of my victims were sleeping on. In the very center is a large square, dark rectangle with a door. I go over and peer inside. There's a place to sit with a hole in it, most likely for using the toilet. There is no light. All in all, not a bad place. I look at my captors. They're smiling now, most likely thinking I'll tell them more information if I'm treated nicely. That may work on amateurs, but not me. Oh, well. It'll have to do.  
  
~*~ (get ready for the unknown persons pov) ~*~  
  
My plan is going perfectly. Soon all souls shall be in the land of darkness. It's really amazing what you can do with a few tools, isn't it?  
  
It was easy to get Kuja in place. All I had to do was grant him another chance at life if he succeeds.  
  
It was a bit harder getting the girls in place. I still have doubts about Clara. She may realize what's going on if they get her. How they've been lied too.  
  
Memory erasing never works as well on younger siblings.  
  
But who really cares? If this plan works all on one planet shall be returned to the zero world. It's a start at least.  
  
I call up Kuja on my implant. He'll never be able to lie to me as long as I've got that. He knows perfectly well I can read his mind at will.  
  
The girls too. No use in getting sloppy, is there?  
  
I find how the girls are doing from his thoughts. I agree that they are ready, and the precaution he took of making sure they would report back in the event of a capture. It still amazes me how many new spells they thought up. I tell him of the ones they make daily and don't tell him about, so he always seems to be smarter than they are.  
  
The girls shall do their jobs well. When they are done they shall find comfort in this world of nothing.  
  
What a shame.  
  
Like? Can u guess who it is? R&R! 


	18. You're Gonna Need A Dictionary!

Hi! Sorry about the long break, I was busy reading about 10 books I got for Christmas. But I'm sure you'll be happy to hear my new years resolution. I vow to get up at least one chapter per week on a story if I have access to a computer that can do that. Now, let Catalina tell what goes on from her pov, starting with the fight.  
  
I can't believe it took me so long to get out of there I think as I walk towards camp. I stop short at the gleam of metal. Soldiers! A whole army from the look of it. Surrounding camp and also Clara. I jump into the trees and swing my way to the edge of the clearing. That's Clara all right, in the center defying them all. She catches sight of me, I can tell from the way one eye stays fixed on my position. She tilts her head, up and a bit out. Most would just think of it as a gesture to get hair out of her face. She doesn't want me to interfere. I concentrate just hard enough to know her immediate thoughts, and she doesn't want us both to get captured if, by some miracle, they overpower her. The general shouts out they have four of the world's heroes with them. Or the supposed heroes, I should say. They say no one else will fight. I watch with interest as the battle unfolds. The king (or should I refer to them by their first names?) Zidane attacks first, while Clara's back was turned. She responds with a simple jump and twist, arms flying so fast onlookers would have difficulty seeing them. One dagger scratches him multiple times, while the other blade catches his elbow with a satisfying crack. I guarantee he won't be using that arm any more this fight. As soon as she lands she avoids a blast from Bahamut. Are they going easy on her because she's a kid or is that the best Garnet can do? A flare speeds at her, which she easily dodges, and runs smack into a holy attack. A predictable but unavoidable move in this space occupied by soldiers. Clara screams, most likely furious with the way they did that. She counter attacks mildly with her own holy, and pauses to survey the damage. I notice a metal ball speeding towards her, and stifle the warning that rises to my mouth. Smack!!! She topples to the ground. She's obviously furious, and after a failed attempt at standing she curses badly. I recognize the second definitions of the curses and don't do a thing. Garnet calls out that they warned her, and I listen closely to hear where they're taking her. Alexandria. It figures they'd take her there, where a majority of people are somewhat trained in weaponry. I watch as Beatrix picks her up and don't follow. It's obvious they'll search her and find a majority of her knives. I don't know where they're all hidden, and I searched her when she's asleep. I found nineteen out of the twenty-two she has with her at all times. I'm not sure she knows where they're all hidden. The soldiers peel off too escort the citizens to Alexandria on the ships, and the supposed saviors search camp for anything worthwhile. They find the flute Clara takes everywhere with her, as we made up a few code tunes about important things long ago. She can't perform any spells on it, that's obvious from the make of the instrument. I guess they're trying to find out about their prisoner, in order to figure out how to break her easier. It makes my skin crawl, the sheer absurdity of it. We're trained almost professionals and they think they can break her easily. They're complete idiots. After they're done searching the tent they leave without a backward glance. I count to 5,000 before deciding it's safe. I gather the tent in a small pack I hid in a hollow tree, and leave in the direction of Alexandria.  
  
(This is the signal. It's switching over to Claras pov. What signal? These words)  
  
They won't stop staring at me. It's getting incredibly annoying. For now, however, I have other things to worry about. The most immediate problem is how to escape, but that'll have to wait until it's dark out. Sleepy knights make foolish mistakes. I sit on the soft platform and try to decide how I should respond to their questioning. Should I answer them in languages they can't speak? If I do, should I tell the truth or insult them constantly? Should I completely ignore them? Or should I answer them in a way they can understand but scream out inventive insults? I'm very good at the last one, but that'd be too easy to do. "Welcome to the jail," Starts the king. "I hope you realize the only way you're possibly going to get out of here alive is to answer our questions. Now, What is your name?" I immediately decide to go with the option that's too easy, "As I said earlier, I don't answer to anything who's I.Q. is lower than a rocks." I grin at the response, the king staring open mouthed and the queen looking as if she's trying not to laugh. The rusted over knight, most likely the Steiner I was warned about, looks positively furious. "You abhorrent repugnant disgusting objectable detestable sophomoric dunce! You obnoxious, contemptible, offensive, irritable, rude, bothersome, impoverished, deranged, opaque, ignorant, disheartened," Now they all look like they're about to laugh, except the former thief and the rusty piece of crap. From now on Steiner should be known as a synonym for crap. The thief just looks like he needs a dictionary. -"bemused, unbalanced, negligent," "I think before you go on, you need to pass the king a dictionary. It's as plain as the nose on my face you're calling me a wicked kid with no manners but I don't think he knows that. And I think you'd better have a contest of wits with your equal in intelligence, such as a tree." I think if he gets any hotter his armor will start to melt, and that'll be really interesting. The king orders the piece of Steiner to leave, and then leaves himself. To be exact I hear him asking the idiot to get him a dictionary.  
  
Well, I had to have SOME fun with this last chapter, and thank you Raven Crescent for providing me with a majority of those curses. Review, please! 


	19. Official Meet and Greet

Sorry! But I have kept my promise, I just posted a chapter on another story. (dodges tomatoes) Oh well, I'm getting this 1 up now, aren't I? And I have to tell you a few things: I NEED PEOPLE TO SIDE WITH ME AGAINST LUKI DIMENSION!!!!! He took down a terrific story called A Tantalus Christmas and I need you to help me torment him into putting it back up! Are you with me?  
  
I smile at the king leaving, and silently thank Uncle for insisting upon expression training. If it hadn't been for that I would've been on the floor minutes ago, wobbly knees from laughter unable to hold me. I'm still nervous about the Queen and princess, they seem to be whispering something. I close my eyes and strain my ears, listening, automatically slowing my breathing and keeping completely still. It's the queen who's talking now, saying something about tests of some type. The princess responds, and I strain to hear her soft voice saying the exact words. She says something about having inspected me during the night and finding my side sewn up, then I hear two words clearly: a disguise. It's clearly the end of a sentence, and I feel afraid for the first time. A disguise is another word for costume, and clearly it didn't fool little miss Eiko. Uncle didn't mention she was this observant when he fought her, so it is likely a recent thing. It could cause huge problems for me, though. If they somehow rip open the sewn spot or rip a new one, it could mean discovery. Since only Catalina, the princess, and myself have horns it is a very distinguishing feature. The same problem with a tail; it would be easily noticed, hard to hide, and then there's the last fact that worries me. The queen once had a horn, and the king has a tail. They are a couple, and who knows what features their children would acquire. I never really thought about that until now, but considering we never knew our parents, it could be them. As soon as I think this I immediately regard it as ridiculous. Our parents had to at least have feelings of some type. The people we've been told is our enemy are completely ruthless, void of emotions. Those people are the rulers of the Mist Continent. From what I've seen so far, I'm beginning to wonder. The rusty knight was definitely Steiner, but if he's in cahoots with the rulers why did he get mad? The organizers of this sick plot aren't supposed to be able to feel. It is bred into children at the age of eleven here, but only if they are living with their parents or parent figures. That is the main reason why we had to kill so many. The deaths I caused aren't supposed to weigh me down, making me feel like I did something bad. I nearly sigh from these sudden thoughts, then catch myself. I mustn't show any weakness. That will only make the torture they're sure to do to me even worse. The princess leaves the room, and I feel the queen staring at me. "You might as well make yourself comfortable, you're going to be stuck in there a very long time." States the queen, and I am almost glad she broke me from my thoughts. "You actually think you can break me, get some information from torturing me?" I reply. The queen looks startled for a moment, then recovers. "Why would we torture you? You're a living thing, just as we are. You breath, think, and feel. We cannot torture those who, for one reason or another, have wound up in there. If we did we would not be any better. People always commit crimes for a reason; we keep them in that cage you're in until they tell us why. A thief may not have any money; a child on the street may be an orphan. We have never had a mass murderer in our midst before, but I dare say you'll talk soon enough." This time I am the surprised one, though I try not to show it. I was told they would torture us beyond reason if we got caught, that they would make us beg for death from the incredible pain they'd inflict. I was expecting to be whipped with a steel tipped whip, to be starved and dehydrated. To be stretched limb from limb, to be beaten to an inch from death. This would be minimal punishment at home for doing a single thing wrong, and he always swore he was taking it easy on us compared to them. It was always tough, but we would always endure. I feel a sudden jolt from the floor and look up. The chain is being drawn through a door into a room above me. I get it now; they only torture people out of their soldiers sight. That speech was meant for the soldiers, not me. I look around and, sure enough, the queen is out of the room. With a last glance around I get into a fighting stance. Best to be prepared, I think as with a last creak the cage rises through the trapdoor and it closes under me. I look around and find myself facing the royalty clique, the defect, the rusty knight, and General Beatrix. I bare my teeth, liking how they shine in the bright yellow room. I slowly turn and realize there are no visible doors. The only way out I know of is below my cage, and I can see the king putting on a lock and undoing the combination. He then walks forward and unlocks the cage with a key, drawing open the door. I stand still cautiously, not daring to step forward or back. Stepping back shows weakness, while rushing forward is often seen as an attack. The king glances back at his friends, amused. He then takes a seat in a comfortable looking place, made to support his back while he sits. The others follow suit. I notice they leave one empty, a wooden one by the look of it. "Have a seat," Begins the king. "We're just going to sit and chat, get to know one another better before anything else. We want to know why you killed people, but that can wait a short while." I don't move in any direction still, unsure of his tactic. This is unlike any type of torture I've ever endured. I've never been told too sit down before, and I don't know what I should do. The king peers at me and obviously sees the confusion in my eyes. "Are you afraid to move or do you not know what a chair is?" My eyes widen as he correctly guesses not only one but both of my reasons. I hesitate a moment longer and both Steiner and Beatrix leap up. They walk forward, grab me by one arm each, and lift me up. I instantly thrash, causing them to drop me, and deliver a hard kick to their legs as I come down before darting to the opposite side of the cage. They both fall over and apparently can't rest any weight on the legs I kicked. The king chuckles as the queen casts Cura. "So I was right the first time. You're scared to move in any direction, and you're also planning on killing us all before finding an exit. It's a good thing we didn't bring any weapons in here, but lots of healing items. Now you might as well come out of there before we try to force you out once more," The king says, a small smile on his face. I look at him and feel warm all over suddenly, but refuse to move. This time the king and queen help haul me out. As much as I twist and struggle I haven't recovered completely from my two recent fights, and can't escape from their strong grips. They carry me to the. chair and place me down. I immediately jump up and try to get away, so the king and queen hold me down while the knights tie me tightly to the chair. The chains are stronger this time, and I will not be able to break them with as much ease as last time. They all sit down again and I realize with a shock this whole thing is too practiced for it to be the first time. They've done this many times before, maybe with every prisoner to ever come in the dungeon. "Let us get started. My name is Queen Garnet. You may address me as Garnet," Begins the queen. "My name is Zidane, my title is king, and you can just call me Zidane," States the king. I refuse to acknowledge these first two with even a glance in their general direction. "My name is Vivi. Please call me that," Adds the defect. The queen gets out of her chair and kneels in front of mine so we're eye level. "What is your name?" She asks, as if I was a little girl. I turn my head away. She gently takes my head in one of her hands and draws it to face her again. "Come on, I do not bite. We won't be able to use it against you in any way. Just tell us, please. We want to help you." I have no choice but to look into her eyes. Some how they comfort and sooth, telling me she'll honor her promise. What'll telling them my name do, anyway? It must have something in it for them. I continue to remain silent. The king speaks, "We're asking because there was a small toy flute found in the meadow you were caught. It has a name written on it, and we want to know if it's yours." My flute? The non-magic flute Catalina and I made up songs and codes on? If this is the only way of getting it back, I will. I take a deep breath and say, "Clara." The queen smiles. "That's a nice name," She comments, then reaches back to grab the flute. She puts it on my lap, as my hands are tied up, before standing up and going back to her seat. "Do you have a last name, too?" I refuse to answer this, and she doesn't come over this time. The princess says, "My name's Eiko, Princess of Lindblum, But don't ever call me Princess or you'll regret it." I refuse to look at anybody again, eye contact shows respect and that's one thing I don't have for them. I have plenty of respect for Uncle and Catalina, myself as well, but not them. "My name is Steiner. I am captain of the knights of Pluto, and I wish to ask you something after the introductions." Ask me something; I'll answer in a way you can't speak, rhetorically, or sarcastically. You're not gonna get any information from me. "I am General Beatrix. That is how you shall refer to me," She states. General Beatrix, Uncle was right about you if anybody. "Now then, for my question," Starts Sir Rust-a-lot. "How did you manage to do that much damage today? You very nearly killed many of my knights, and I want to know how it is possible. They are under the best training course I know of, and you have easily surpassed them." I nearly laugh out loud. My strength isn't all that great after all, and if his soldiers had lived a life as tough as mine is, they'd be just as tough. But I don't say a word, remaining absolutely silent, not even allowing myself to smile the tiniest amount. Any movement might give me away. I almost wish Catalina to be with me, so we can share the joke together. Instead I think of an answer that would cause him to scream and faint like a baby if he knew what it meant, "Practiced a lot." I look at him while saying it, trying at all times not to laugh. He looks very skeptical, but only says, "Then we shall practice even harder than ever!" He raises one fist while saying this, and I notice King Zidane having a sudden coughing fit that sounds suspiciously like laughter.  
  
Whew! (looks at word count) 2066 words, not including these! Longest chapter yet, and I'm sorry I had to end it there! I will, if possible, get up 1 chapter for this story once every week (a week being Sunday-Saturday), but you'll have to be patient. This took 3 days to write, and I'm only stopping here because I've gotta stop or make the story one chapter shorter! Awesome, huh? Now R&R!!!!!! 


	20. Catalina Meets A Moogle

Hello! Are you all going to help me with Luki Dimension or not? Cause one things for sure, I'm not going to give up! I'll keep writing, too, and I'll do my best on my promises. Now, I'm going to tell what's happening to Catalina, as I'm sure you're curious, (I'm eager to torture you,) and my mom's making spaghetti sauce soon, so that's where the tomatoes go. Also, be nice! I'm sick right now, so no flames!  
  
After leaving the forest I walk quickly, keeping the map of the way between the cities in mind. I soon climb down the mountain I'm on and go strait forward. I'll have to walk around Burmecia to get to Alexandria, and I'm not looking forward too it. No doubt they'll have been given warning from Lindblum and Alexandria, and will be on the alert. I wander a short way away from the mountain before going inside, so as to get a drink from a stream that should be located somewhere nearby. I soon come upon a marsh and walk carefully around it. Qu's are supposed to eat almost anything, and I'm not taking any chances. I carefully continue on my way and see a large shape. Survival training kicks in though I don't need it, and I am instantaneously invisible. I see a large bird that looks fairly harmless. It is yellow in color and walks strait into a large forest. I shake my invisibility and walk after it, thinking it might contain a decent meal. (5 hours later) Why did their have to be a maze right in the entrance?!! WHY!? I'm no good at mazes; Clara's the mastermind at these, I think miserably as I stare at yet another dead end. I had taken to dragging a stick through the wall so I don't go the same direction twice, and had run into precisely seven hundred fourteen dead ends since. I hear a rustling behind me and spin around. I look up, down, to my left and right, but don't see anything. I suddenly feel something touch my shoulder and leap a foot in the air! I spin again and see. nothing. This is getting annoying. I feel the hand on my shoulder again but don't move. The hand pokes me a second time, harder. I reach up my hand on the opposite shoulder, and when it pokes me again, I grab it! The thing I grabbed squeals in surprise and tries to get away as I slowly turn around. Then I see it; floating a bit above me, a lovely pink color, is a moogle. I think about the lessons we had on creatures we'd be likely to find on our journey. Moogles are friendly and love to play. Some are a bit shy, others hold down jobs. This one looks a little small, but is most likely still an adolescent. Like myself, I suppose. I grin. A moogle could be a useful hostage if worse comes to worse. This one is struggling still, trying to escape. I laugh. "Hello there," I greet it. "Would you please help me out of this maze? I'm afraid I'm a bit lost." The moogle looks up with worried eyes. "Are you that bad person who's been killing things?" It asks me. I smile down at it tenderly. "Yes, but I won't hurt you. Promise. Would you like to come with me?" I ask it gently. The small moogle nods and leaps upon my shoulder. I continue on my way.  
  
Son of Mene, Michimi was supposed to protect the forest and the humans from bad things with subtle hints. It is his duty, as was his fathers. He knew he would eventually show this human what she was doing wrong and why if he went with her, he just knows it. It shall only take some time.  
  
I know, too much suspense! But I've been busy, sick, and have writers block for what really is happening to Clara at the moment, but I know what's going to happen later. Very frustrating to have 2 pages of stuff you can't use yet and more you forget when u try 2 write it! 


	21. I'm Not What They Expect

Sorry it's been a while! Ravyn, please don't kill me for being late! I'm sick still, with a stupid and stubborn cold, and I'll write whenever I get the chance! But I have a 2 hour time limit now! Don't kill me, cause I will get one up every week if I have access to an internet source! I've also thought up a new system. *** means it's changing pov.  
  
After the King finishes his. coughing fit he states, "I hope we will become great friends. It's late now, so we'll drape a heavy curtain over your cage to keep out the light." They then untie me and order me back in the cage. Before closing and locking the door they place a tray of food on the inside. They also place a large amount of water in a large bottle and put some small containers next to it. The king spins the combination, blocking it from my sight as he does so, and I am lowered back into the room once more. I sit on the soft structure to contemplate their questions and responses more closely. My name was easy, of course. If I called myself Lady or some other fancy title they'd assume I killed for a financial reason. Asking to be called princess or something just as wishy-washy would seem a weakness. People like that did things for power. By not making any other comments I remain an unknown element. A majority of the personality types fit into the common section, while a majority of the nobles and royalty have the same incentive. The second question they asked. that one takes much more thought. How can this be considered strong when healing magic from time to time is still a must? When Uncle Kujas' punishments still take days to recover from? Still, the idea that he'll push his soldiers as hard as I've been pushed is ridiculous. How often has he had both legs broken, silenced against magic attacks, a three hundred pound backpack on, rubbed in a food the turtle monsters will do absolutely anything to get at and eat, locked in a room filled with them and not allowed out until they're all dead? That is one of the mildest forms of punishment he gives us now. it seemed much harsher when he started doing it. Of course, I was only four then, and Catalina couldn't help me. She had a room of her own to work on. I learned many important survival skills doing that. I can survive without food for many days, without water for longer. If I have either I can survive for twice the amount of time without the one I don't have. I currently have my supply of food to live on, so I won't ever touch the stuff they try to feed me. The water I inspect and decide it will be safe to drink. That decided, I take out my jerky supply and eat some. I don't fill my stomach entirely; so as to make the food last longer. I stop when I no longer feel hunger pangs. I then dip a small container into the water and drink my fill. I am slightly tired but I know I mustn't sleep just yet; doing so would spoil me. Instead I check the places where my knives were hidden, patting myself all over. I find five they missed, two I keep behind my head, miniaturized and tied in with hair. They did not suspect the toenails are attached with tree sap and other spelled knives lay hidden under them. The last is usually the most painful to take out, but I can tell it's still hidden. My tongue has run over my teeth once already, and the metallic blood I taste is a sure sign. Now that I know where my remaining knives are kept I should exercise. I mustn't get lazy and be unable to run when I escape. I lie on my stomach and do fifty sit-ups slowly. I begin to get faster and faster starting at fifty-one, until I would be seen as a blur to all but the ones looking very closely. That accomplished, I flip over and do fifty pushups. I lift my right hand from the floor and do fifty more, then switch hands. I grit my teeth. Here comes the tricky part. Carefully, I curl all but my right pointer finger into my hand, put the other behind my back, and lift myself from the floor. I then start doing pushups with my one finger. I stop at fifty and drink some water. I then do my left pointer finger, followed by both thumbs, middle, and ring fingers separately. This exercise was only introduced to me three months ago, and I am still amazed by my progress. When I reach my right pinky alone I cannot lift myself, so I allow the other pinky to work with it. They are not as well trained as the other fingers, and I must make them do extra. I stop at seventy-five, when both fingers raise screams of protest. I walk over to the raised soft platform and test its weight. It seems very heavy. That decided, I flip it over and do pushups with it on my back as a light weight. I then do seventy laps around the cage at a slow jogging pace. Any faster and the cage would spin. Satisfied, I lean against the bars and fall asleep.  
  
*** ***  
  
Zidane runs his hand through his hair as he watches the security camera. It shows him what his prisoner is doing at the moment, and the whole group is gazing in awe as she does yet another set of pushups, this time with only one finger. "She wasn't kidding about having trained a lot," He mutters to himself. He had overseen her from their discovery of the criminal being a child. "This is a strange child." Comments Queen Garnet, walking over to him. He nods in agreement. "I know. It's just scary that she didn't know what a chair was." The queen smiles at him saying, "You make that joke with every person we imprison." "I always did it as a joke. I never expected someone to actually have to be told what it's called. And the way she seems so scared of everything. It's as if she thinks we'll kill her if she makes one wrong move." Eiko and the rest join them, their eyes never leaving the screen. The queen responds with, "When I talked to her earlier she as good as told me she expected to be tortured. I had to explain we didn't torture people and why, and she still looked skeptical. It's like she's never been treated kindly her whole life." The girl called Clara who it showed has finished all her pushups, it seems, and is now testing the bed. "When should Freya and Fratley get here?" Asks Zidane. "They received our message about the girl an hour ago." Eiko pursed her lips before answering, "Freya will be here in three hours. Fratley is staying in Burmecia, just in case that partner wasn't a trick." Zidane nods, temporarily taking his eyes from the screen. A sharp gasp from Steiner makes him look at the knight instead, a small wonder. His mouth is only an inch from the floor. Looking at the screen again it is obvious why. She has turned the bed over and is doing pushups with it on her back! He hears a small giggle from Eiko, and then a hand forcibly closes his mouth. They continue to watch as she runs about a hundred laps around her cage. When she stops she is just barely winded!! After all that exercise without a break she's just barely out of breath. She then leans against the side of her cage and is immediately asleep. "She doesn't even know the bed's meant for her to sleep in," Murmurs Eiko, shocked. She had had a hard time adjusting to the technology when she moved from Madain Sari to Lindblum, but she at least had known the basics. This kid doesn't even know how to sleep in a bed! When it became entirely clear she was fast asleep and not faking they all leave for their beds. Steiner still seems dazed by this display of strength from their prisoner.  
  
Sorry! It would've been up 2 days ago but SOMEBODY lost my floppy disc. but no harm done! (loyal reviewers approach from behind with knives to find Catalina at her back watching them) I'm really glad you red this, and READ RAVYN CRESCENTS STORIES!!!!! She's about two hundred times better than I am, and I'll Never Tell is a stroke of genius! I only wish she would update all her stories more often. Read Guardian by Luki Dimension, too! He's excellent and has me, the queen of cliffhangers (according to my reviewers) topped! 


	22. I'm Going To Enjoy This!

Hello, reviewers! I received your comments, your criticism, and your thrown knives (stop spells work marvels, as do calling spells.) In this chapter I'll start off from Eikos' pov, then switch to either Clara's or Catalina's. I'm willing to bet you can tell from their thoughts who's who, along with the area around them. Not to mention the people/moogles/animals they're with. I'm planning on making a sequel to this when I'm done, one that's even stranger. Or, if you think that nothing can get stranger than this story, just as strange. Tell me if u want it. Both twins will be featured in this chapter, just not in the most expected way. I'm going to force you to think about what happens, curse in squirrel, and cry by the time I'm done with this story! Well. maybe not curse in squirrel. I'm still working on the squeak talk. (that was a joke, in case u hadn't noticed!) I'm also going to do more work on that gobbledygook language. The way it actually sounds if it was really spoken is a lot more complicated than I put down in my previous chapters, and I'll try to get that point across. I am going to enjoy this!  
  
She awakens to the sound of pounding on her door. "Lady Eiko of Lindblum, it is the time you requested to be awakened," A guard calls through the door. "I'm awake. Thank you for your time," She calls back. Hearing clanking footsteps going away, she groans. Three hours of sleep! It's six in the morning, and she has to be cheerful and polite, as protocol demands! This is ridiculous! She rushes to the wardrobe, hurrying to get dressed. Having refused dresses for years, she pulls on an elegant sweater Garnet had loaned her, with a pair of dress pants over them. These, at least, are well worn and excellent for the messes she gets herself into. Grabbing an apple from the bowl placed on a table beside her bed, she munches as she makes her way to the meeting hall. The designer who had it thought up was a genius. It consists of a large room with one door leading to it. The room can move on two tracks throughout the castle. One leads to the place they talk to prisoners, the other to a room with no entrances or exits whatsoever, five feet of wood between the wall and the nearest room. Only the King and Queen know how to operate it, as is custom. She opens the door and walks in. She immediately begins to wonder why she suddenly feels like a morning person next to Zidane and Garnet. Garnet looks as if she got into a fight with a paper shredder and lost, complete with bits of paper clinging all over her. Candy wrappers, to be exact. Zidane. cross a monkey, a scorpion, a Grand Dragon, a sock with a bad case of static cling, and an unshaved Necron to get a general (and less ugly) version of what he looks like. All the hairs on his head and tail are stood on end, not to mention a bluish tinge. Freya looks decent, but then again she slept most of the way to Alexandria. "Why is your hair blue?" She asks him. He grimaces. "I decided to take a shower before bed, and someone had put food coloring next to the shampoo," He replies. She stifles a laugh. One thing she had learned long ago was if you laugh at Zidane he thinks up a very nasty prank. She still remembers the time he got Quina to tell her that raw frog was cooked shrimp in red sauce. Steiner and Beatrix join them, both looking cheerful. They receive glares from all three royal ambassadors nearby. Vivi stumbles into the room last of all, and immediately sits down, leans against the wall, and closes his eyes. Garnet closes the door, and the room begins to move. It stops after a number of twists and turns, and Beatrix hands out mugs of coffee. After everyone drinks it down they feel a lot better, but as for looks. that's another story entirely. "Ok, lets fill Freya in on our meeting with the prisoner. Garnet, you go first. Start from the Castle." Zidane says. Garnet nods. "We were awakened that night by a fire alarm. We immediately dressed and ran to investigate the area, arriving at about the same time. We found the iron gates at both ends closed, and immediately hit the switch to open them. A few guards tumbled out, a majority were badly injured in the fire. A few almost died." Vivi joins in next, "We gave orders for the guards to evacuate the citizens, and were about to get out, when I noticed there was a large area of shadow near the fire. I stared at it, as it was unnatural. I pointed it out to the others, and Zidane walked up to it. H said if anyone was in there to come out, or else he'd stab them. When his dagger was nearly touching the area of shadow it. leaped out of the way, and Zidane started after it. Before we could react it leaped towards a window, smashed it, and jumped out. We ran over to the window to watch it, and a knight came up to tell us the damage report." Beatrix begins to tell her part of the story now, "I was outside the castle walls at this point, protecting the citizens from possible terrorist. One of my knights, Lokania, said she saw something in the eastern direction. I look, too, and see a trail through the grass. When they came down, I told them, and we set off with half of our soldiers accompanying us. The trail she made was hard to track, and we split up to surround the forest before going in. We found a clearing near the very center, but she jumped up when e were still a few feet away. She turned around slowly, and then cast a fire spell on a prepared campfire circle. I shouted to her to give up, that we had her surrounded, and we would attack if she did not give up. She shouted back the idea that we must have thought she was an idiot, and that she wasn't going anywhere. Lokania then shouted out a warning to us, that this was the one she fought. She said something about her speed. The girl then smirks and gives a slight toss of her head, to get her hair out of her eyes. She then smiled wider, a broad grin, and I asked her why she was smiling. I said if she thought she could win or escape, she'd be wrong. I then tell her about everyone, besides you Freya, that was helping us. They stepped forward to do battle alone. It was a relatively quick fight, starting with Zidane rushing forward while her back was turned. I have never seen someone jump so quickly, and then she started to spin in mid-air. One of her daggers made a few bloody scratches on his face, while another broke his arm. As soon as she touched the ground she dodged to the right to avoid Bahamut and left to avoid Flare, running smack into Eikos holy attack. While she was distracted with her own holy attack I had my knights use a slingshot to hit her in the top of her head, knocking her down. Somehow she manages to stay conscience, and tries to get up. After failing once she curses many times. They all walk over, myself included, and roll her over. We tell her the fire did nothing that could not be fixed, and I tied her up in chains. I then took her to the invincible and searched her for weapons. I found seventeen knives, a large amount of sleeping weed, and something in small brown clumps. We later found out it was food." Zidane joins in next, "While Beatrix and the knights took care of the girl, and we searched the clearing. We found nothing inside the tent but dirt, and only one material item of any use within the clearing. It was a toy flute with a name engraved in it. We later found the name was hers, and her name is Clara. When we got into the ship we inspected the weapons Beatrix had found, and fed her some sleeping weed. When we were sure she was asleep we removed the stone from her head, and healed her just slightly. Dagger was there when she woke up, and called us. I told her she had to cooperate to get anywhere, and her only response was to start struggling against the chains. I warn her not to struggle because Beatrix had tied excellent knots, and she answered me in another language. I don't know how to speak it. When we picked her up and carried her to the exit she broke through the chains, and we barely managed to keep her from escaping entirely. Steiner had to help us restrain her. We walked her to the cage and put her in." Eiko goes here, "During the night I had inspected her and found a sewn up cut. I now have a theory that she is wearing a disguise to cover her real features. We didn't learn anything except her name from the interview. We learned the most about her after it. After resting for a time she patted herself all over, most likely checking for knives we missed. The slight smile on her face was not at all reassuring. She ate some of that brown stuff. She then started to exercise, starting with sit-ups. She started out slowly and got much faster, until all that we could see was a blur. She then did pushups, starting with regular and then one handed. She then did pushups with each finger individually, with an exception to her pinkies. The both went at the same time. She flipped the bed over and did pushups with it on her back, then ran a ton of laps around the cage. She was barely out of breath by the time she had finished, and went to sleep leaning on the bars." Freya nods, having absorbed all this with some difficulty. "It's amazing. A little girl manages all of this without effort." Steiner says, sounding amazed. "The most nerve-wracking part is that she can speak a language completely unknown to every other known person. We never would have guessed it was a language had she not nearly told us," Comments Beatrix absently. "For now, let us focus on other business. I think the item of business most likely on everyone's mind," Comments Freya. "Have you checked the outer continent once more?" Zidane nods, and looks angry. "We've checked every continent over and over, but still nothing. Not even a body. Wherever that kidnapper's hidden them, he's good." "It's been years since our daughters were kidnapped. We haven't seen them or their kidnapper since," Says Garnet, sounding like she's about to cry. "Don't worry, Garnet. They've got to be somewhere, and we'll keep searching. I'll find Tanisha and Teresa, don't worry."  
  
*** ***  
  
I sit on the ground, eating the remains of Dragon jerky. Michimi, the little moogle I adopted a short time ago, at my side. He gnaws on a small amount of his own, and is saying kupo! He says that a lot. I'll have to break him of the habit. "Kupo, you never told me where we're going." He says. I smile, not a menacing smile, but the kind one I've practiced. "We're going to Alexandria." "Why, kupo?" I nearly laugh. He's cute. "The king and queen of Alexandria have imprisoned my partner. I've got to get her out." "Why, kupo? Is she nice?" My eyes twinkle at that description of her. "My partner is very nice, and always knows just the right thing to say when you're sad. I'd have to get her out safely even if she wasn't nice, though." Why, kupo? You could just kill her. You don't seem to mind doing that." I'm beginning to wonder just how idiotic these things are. This must be a young one, and not very smart yet. "She's my little sister." The moogle looks surprised, and uses his small wings to fly in a circle. "Kupo! So you have relatives. Is she as good with weapons as you are?" Yesterday I had started teaching my companion to use a bow, the weapon he preferred after I showed him the use of several others. "She's even better, but she's a bit too caring for our mission. I think that's why uncle sent us both." "You've mentioned this mission of yours a lot, kupo. Why were you sent to kill all those people, kupo? They're nice." I begin to state the reason, and then stop myself. "Can't tell ya that." "Why not, Kupo?" "Told not to." "By who?" "My Uncle." "What was your uncles name, kupo?" "Kuja." The moogle falls back with a squeal. "He died 14 years ago, kupo!! He was killed by-" "King Zidane, Queen Garnet, Princess Eiko, Qu Quina, Dragon Knight Freya, Knight Steiner, Black Mage Vivi, and Bodyguard Amarant." "How did you know, Kupo???!!" "I had to sit through a tutorial on them before coming. Trust me, I could recite a list of uninteresting things about them easily." "Cool, Kupo!" "I'm glad you think so. Now, let's get on the road." "But it's late. We should rest, Kupo." "Not until it's too dark to see, Michimi. Let's get going."  
  
***(u c the dream again with everything clearer u can almost tell who voices blong 2)***  
  
I wake up quickly as usual, every sense alert. I never sleep past sunup, and my internal alarm clock is telling me something's amiss. Then I feel the cage bars and remember. They must've taken the blanket off a minute ago, and my body didn't recognize the sudden large amount of light entering the cage, instead of a gradual progression into light. Instinct. I'm going to have to work on breaking that habit. I get up and stretch. I see the knights below me. They look nervous. I also notice there is half as many guarding me now. Half are asleep at any given time, so where's the rest of them? I hear a sound very similar to the rusty knights yelling, and smile to myself. He must be training the missing soldiers on an improved schedule now, not that it'll make any difference. He'll never train them as hard as I've been trained, so he might as well give up.  
  
Wow!!!! That's a lot of words!!! There would be more, but I won't b able to work on it tomorrow. I hope you like(d) it, and review!!! 


	23. Vote Now!

Hello, and good morning/afternoon/evening/night. How is everyone? I'm sorry to hear that/good! Like that line? I stole it from somebody. It was too good of an opportunity to miss! I just want to tell you something. I will no longer be able to put up chapters as long as lately. My teacher assigned a creative writing assignment. If I am going to do a half decent job I have to concentrate on that, since I got a really good idea. But for now, let the games begin!!  
  
I walk over to the fluffy square. There's my flute on it from last night. I sit down and pick it up. I might as well practice it. I lift it up, out my mouth above the hole, and blow. I play a slow scale, making sure of every note before going to the next. By the time I get to the top not all my senses are relaxing to the familiar hum of an instrument. I go back down just as slowly, nearly smiling at the sweet memories that come with the flute. I can still remember the day we got our first weapons. We'd been training for weeks, one week with each weapon. He programmed into us the perfect swing for on ax, the best grip on a sword. The smoothest way to throw a dagger, the basic functions of a flute. He'd said he was evaluating our natural potential for each weapon, so as to hone our abilities at the place they'll be most useful. Even then we had to learn basic skills for all possible weapons. I know the grip the knights here use on their swords, and the flaws in it. I know how to use any item to cast a spell on an opponent, though only in the most raw forms. The first weapons we used were rods, nothing fancy about them. I tolerated them lightly, not really enjoying it. The second was a sword each. I was better with that, though not enough to get fancy. The fourth a staff for mages. I remember Catalina reaching for that, how she performed some of her spells with medium difficulty instead of using all her strength on fire. We were very young at the time, and fooled around on the occasion. I remember the exact look on my face when I first picked up my next weapon. I was unable to swallow any jerky for hours, as he insisted on us eating with those three-pronged monstrosities. Next came spears, trimmed down to our heights, I did fairly well with mine. Catalina came very close to gutting herself. Wait, never mind. She did gut herself. Next came claws. Catalina did quite well with those, using them like a cat would. I prefer not to remember how I did. Then came daggers. I still remember the day I saw them, two for each of us. They fit snugly in my hands, wicked points capable of drawing blood. They seemed to sing as I held them, and I did unusually well that week. Throwing them seemed a nature known from birth, as was stabbing the points into an enemy from behind. Catalina wasn't a natural, but neither was she a lion- mouthed sissy. I nearly cried when I had to give them up, and having the next weapon, a flute, didn't raise my spirits. Catalina, on the other hand, seemed to glow whenever we learned a simple spell. At the end of that week he said we'd stick with the weapons we were best with, and learn all the others just as well when we were older. I got my weapons that year, seven years ago. I come back out of the memory with calm in my heart as I stop playing, and drink some water. I look down at the knights once more; they also seem more relaxed, as if someone who knows an instrument can't be all bad. I know better. Lessons long ago have prepared me for anything, and I hardly look up at a clank over my head. No doubt they're opening the trapdoor, and I shall soon be in another session with the royalty clique. I shall have to struggle just as much as yesterday, use years of lessons to hide my real emotions and show ones I don't feel. I remain sitting as they pull the trapdoor closed, with the exception of my head. After a few quick glances I can tell it's the same room as yesterday, with one difference. Somebody new is here, with the body of a burmecian. It looks very similar to the dead one Uncle had us examine. That must be Freya Crescent, renowned dragon knight and protector of the world. They unlock the cage same as yesterday, and go to sit down. This time there is an extra seat for the knight, and the same empty one for me. The king again makes his offer for me to come sit down; again I refuse to acknowledge him. This time, however, the script I had planned to follow falls to pieces as the king says, "I really wish you would trust us Clara. We just want to know why you murdered those people. We aren't going to hurt you in any way. I, for one, am curious. Why would you want to kill someone? Did someone threaten you, say you had to? If so, you can tell us. They'll never know, so stop looking as if you'll die if you make one wrong move." This last statement startles me out of acting, and I jerk upright. How can they tell I'm afraid? I recover in a millisecond, my mask slipping back in place. He sighs. "Neeeever mind. Anyway, this is Freya Crescent. She's our resident Burmecian." "Call me Freya," Says the dragon knight. "I have been told about that language of yours, and was intrigued. I studied many languages in training to be a Dragon Knight, and yours sounds like none ever heard. I wish to learn it, if you will teach me." I look at the cage floor, lost for words. I am faced with a tricky question here. If I refuse I shall have to give a valid reason why, but I would face a great risk of her translating everything I say to them if I do. I come to a quick decision after some debate.  
  
What is her decision? I can't decide. Until I get reviews on what people want next I won't be able to put up my next chapter. Having Freya learn it. or not learn it. could change the outcome of the story, along with how good each chapter is. So vote! I run a democracy here! 


	24. Convincing Tale?

Sorry! Sorry!!! I had to wait for the tie to come undone before I could type this, and it didn't happen until Thursday!! Now, I suppose you're wondering which of the options won. Well, either way would've been interesting, but.. ______ won! Yeah, I know what would happen if looks could kill. but you won't be in suspense for long! Either way, this'll be fun. either way she's going to try to get out of it, but will she do it?  
  
"No," I reply. They look a bit shocked, as if no one ever defies them.  
  
"Why not?" Asks the queen. I fold my arms over my chest.  
  
"Where should I start? One, she's older than me. Two, she won't be able to pronounce any of the words. Three, it takes years to master. Four, I can't teach." Five, Catalina would kill me. Six, adults never listen to children, and always insist they're right. Seven, she'll teach you. I'll never translate them anything useful anyway.  
  
"Well, I have solutions to all those problems. One, what does age matter? She'll try as hard as possible. Two, you can teach her to say the words. Three, you won't be going anywhere soon, and she's quick enough. Four, you can learn to teach." Says the king. I must think up more reasons, fast. Wait! I got it!  
  
"I'm forbidden to teach anyone. It goes against my societies rules."  
  
"What's your society?" Oh, great. Well, I would've had to make up a story sooner or later. Now's as good a time as ever. Acting skills won't get rusty here, that's for sure.  
  
"Can't tell ya that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Not allowed." Or more likely, I'm just going to struggle with my laughter. This is going to be good. I'm a first-class liar.  
  
"Who won't let you?"  
  
"The village elder."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's against the rules."  
  
"What are the rules?"  
  
"Classified." This is really getting interesting. This king is not taking no for an answer. I might have to do my neglected, afraid, misunderstood child act.  
  
"Why are they classified?"  
  
"You don't know if you've broken one until you've been punished for it."  
  
"So how do you know you aren't allowed to teach other people this language of yours?"  
  
"." I don't have an answer for that one. Come on imagination, kick into high gear! Wait! "My sister broke that rule. I have to correct it for her, cause she's too little." I'm very glad Catalina isn't nearby. She would've hit me over the head with a ten-pound diamond and then melted it on me if she heard that. Especially because she's the older sibling.  
  
"How are you supposed to correct this mistake?"  
  
"Ummm." I'm supposed to kill anyone who might have learned it! Brilliant!! I'm going to get a major thrashing from Uncle and Catalina when I get back, but it'll be worth it!!  
  
"Are you supposed to kill anyone who could possibly have learned it?" I study the floor, pretending to be nervous. "What happens if you don't?"  
  
"Trahenshi (head gets cut off.)," I whisper, staring at the ground.  
  
"What's Trahenshi mean?" Asks the dragon knight, coming into my cage. I carefully study the floor.  
  
"What does it mean?" asks the queen as well, coming in and lifting my face with her hand. I smack her hand away, but she puts it back there, just as gently. I run my hand in a quick motion across my throat to show her before smacking her hand away again. This time she doesn't put it back. "If you fail, they kill you?" She asks me. I nod, still not looking at her, and silently thanking Uncle for those lessons.  
  
"Don't worry. No one will hurt you here." Says the princess, looking suddenly solemn. It's as if they had never heard of something so cruel before. I look up, my face in an unconvinced expression. They definitely are going to think that wherever I come from killing a child for a mistake is a legal punishment.  
  
"What about your sister? Will she be killed if you don't do it?" Asks the king. I look down again, and make tears fill my eyes, careful not to let one fall. That body language means I really don't want to tell you. It also means that the answer to his question is probably yes. "Don't worry. No one will harm you in any way, and we'll try to find your sister. You won't get in trouble for teaching Freya how to speak it." Great. There's no way out of it. I'll have to teach her.  
  
"Promise?" I whisper, still studying the ground.  
  
"I promise. Do you want to come out of there and talk with us some more? Give us more information, maybe?" I shake my head, still looking down. Inside I am calling them all as many names that I know, and about five hundred filthy expressions. "Do you want something for breakfast? You didn't touch your supper." Again, I shake my head. "You'll come up here later today for another chat with us, and later to teach a few simple words to Freya." The queen and Dragon Knight leave my cage, closing and locking the door behind them. The king opens the trapdoor, and I'm slowly let down to my previous position. I stay sitting on the soft rectangle for a long time, pretending to get my emotions under control. Or am I doing more than pretending? I shall have to think about that.  
  
Like the new style? Takes up more space with fewer words. Can anyone guess whether I got more yeses or no's? This isn't the end of the chapter. just the end of this section. Next section is another meeting of the heroes, a bit later in the day. Like Clara's tall tale? Remember it. It'll be important.  
  
The heroes meet once more an hour after their meeting with Clara, the break being for breakfast. Everyone gets there on time, and soon they're in the meeting room. "Zidane, our resident actor, you have the floor. Was Clara telling the truth?" Asks Garnet.  
  
"About some things, but most was a lie. She's a good actor though. That 'Forbidden' bit was true, and she's definitely worried about her sister. She probably won't get killed if she fails her mission, just beaten up badly or made an outcaste. The rest was a lie, except for what that word means. She couldn't have faked that. And she's definitely scared of something or someone. The reason why she was killing and that society bit was a complete lie. She probably will teach Freya how to speak it correctly, but. she's a good actress." Says Zidane  
  
"Still, that's sad," Says Garnet. "To be so afraid of people that she has to make up lies for whatever she does. who could've possibly made a kid so afraid? And are you sure her village elder sent her on this mission, or someone else?"  
  
"Someone else," He decides. "That lie was good, but it was obviously spur of the moment. The only thing is, who? And where? They definitely don't live in Alexandria."  
  
"They might've lived in Lindblum's slums. I've tried to figure out the society there, and it's if you make a mistake, you die. They don't care about age. She might have been abused so badly when she was a child she's killing all the adults so no one else will have to go through what she did." says Eiko reasonably. "I've tried to close that place down, but they manage to turn invisible whenever I look for a trail."  
  
"W-whatever it is, we've got to get to know her better. And find her sister, before it's too late." Says Vivi. "Whatever she's doing, she has a reason for it."  
  
"What is that reason? She has one but we do not know what it is." Considers Freya. "Or maybe we do know what it is, and do not know it."  
  
"Why do you always have to make things harder for us than it already is? Steiner and I already have a lot to do, what with actually keeping security tight in this place. Steiner is busy training his knights to actually be strong enough to keep her here without a majority of his forces getting sent to an emergency room, and I'm busy lecturing my troops on keeping vigil at all hours, so she doesn't escape." Explains Beatrix. "I thought we'd have an adult in our cage, not someone who can't be older than thirteen."  
  
"I agree. My troops feel sorry for her, and seem to think she was frantic to attempt that escape earlier." Says Steiner. "Not only are they arguing about training harder, but they want to go in and cheer her up. Only the most seriously hurt realize that if this were any more false, they would already be dead. She's intelligent, and is very capable of breaking out at any time. The only problem is, when?"  
  
"You're forgetting we planned for that already, Steiner. Under the skin of her right hand Eiko planted a microchip, then cured the skin back together." Explains Zidane.  
  
"I want to talk to you about that. I don't think our prisoner is all she appears." Says Eiko.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She didn't have any blood that escaped. It was like it was cloth. I think our little terrorist is wearing a disguise."  
  
"Are you serious?!" asks everyone else as one.  
  
"Positive. Our murderer either doesn't want us getting her real features known to mind, or she has a few distinguishing features that would help us trace her if she escaped." Explains Eiko.  
  
"Really. What might those features be?"  
  
"What do you think? All shapes, sizes, and ages are common. People with deformities live on almost every street. Hippos, humans, moogles, and many other people live in harmony together. There's only one really distinguished feature she could have." Says Eiko, looking a bit nervous.  
  
"What is it?" Asks Zidane, looking intrigued.  
  
"A tail." You can guess who said that, and I'm going to put down the reaction just for fun.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!" Exclaim Vivi, Zidane, Garnet, Beatrix, and Freya. Zidane having jumped three feet in the air, Vivi looking pale (interesting), Garnet looking. like a family member was run over by a bus without getting hurt, Beatrix looking as if she can't believe it, and Freya looking as though she.(you try thinking this stuff up!). yawned. Steiner fainted.  
  
"You can't be serious," Zidane says with wide eyes once he lands and Steiner wakes up. "If this is a joke this is a bad one. Only Burmecians and Genomes have tails."  
  
"There are no burmecian children or teens missing at the moment," Considers Freya, "And it has been almost seven years since we've last checked on their progress with New Bran Bal."  
  
"I don't think any of them would be like this," Insists Zidane. "I mean, they're good people. A bit strange, but good."  
  
"They've never been parents," Considers Beatrix. "It might be possible their strange culture has pushed a few of their more frail children over the edge."  
  
"We'll have to think about this later," Sighs Garnet. "Freya has to have her first lesson in gibberish soon, and we have to address our citizens with what we know for sure about her."  
  
"Our knights need some updating as well," Confirms Steiner, and the meeting is adjourned.  
  
I'm Evil.so evil. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Sorry, just had that bit of insanity out of my system. Now, to check up on Catalina and Michimi, and what they're doing. Also, to answer my sister, who is reading over my shoulder, question. yes. I did mean to type frail!  
  
Catalina is lying facedown on a mountainside. She looks exhausted. Michimi is in a sling on her back, fast asleep. A young pink chocobo comes over and begins to nibble on Michimi's pompom. He wakes up with a startled "Kupo!" and jumps out of the sling. Catalina jumps up.  
  
"What is it? What is it?! A monster? A knight?" She asks, and then sees the Chocobo. "A monster! And he looks yummy." The chocobo starts looking nervous.  
  
"Kupo! That's no monster! That's Chibu! He's my friend, a chocobo!" Exclaims Michimi happily. "How many times have I told you my pompom is not an apple?" He asks the chocobo, flying over.  
  
"He still looks yummy."  
  
"You can't eat chocobo's, Kupo!"  
  
"What's a chocobo?" Asks Catalina, looking confused. Michimi looks surprised.  
  
"You don't know what a chocobo is, kupo?" Asks Michimi. "I thought everyone knew what a chocobo is, kupo!"  
  
"Excuse me for growing up on another continent!"  
  
"They have chocobo's on every continent, kupo! Though on some continents they're rare."  
  
"Shut up! You don't have to rub it in." Claims Catalina. Privately wondering why she had wanted the moogle to come along.  
  
"A chocobo is a bird, kupo!"  
  
"I can see that!"  
  
"Chocobo's are fun to ride around on, and they change color depending on their abilities, kupo."  
  
"What can pink do?"  
  
"Each color can do the same things as the one before it, and something else, kupo."  
  
"So what are the colors and what can each color do?"  
  
"Yellow can walk on flat and gently sloping land. Blue can swim in shallow water. Pink can climb mountains. Purple can swim deep water. Gold can fly."  
  
"I get it. So this one can take us anywhere on the continent?"  
  
"No, kupo. It only helps people it likes. You could try finding Choco. He's Chibu's dad. He's a golden chocobo."  
  
"Cool! What do you say, Chibu?" She asks walking towards him and smiling. "Will you find your dad for us?" The chocobo starts to walk away. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" She tries to climb on its back. The chocobo shakes her off and starts to run much faster than she can. "Fine, be that way! Who needs ya!" She shouts after him, and then turns to Michimi. "I still have some leftover supper. Let's have that before moving on." She sees Michimi is laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Kupo! Michimi doesn't bossy people on his back, kupo!"  
  
"Humph"  
  
Well! That was an. interesting chapter. Now, R&R!! 


	25. First Lesson

Yeah! I got through with/uploaded my newest chapter on a Saturday night! I made the deadline! Do you want to know what this ch. is about? READ THE TITLE!! Sheesh, I'm trying to get reviewers actually smart enough to think of that on their own. *Gets beaten up by people who fit in that category* OW!!!! N e way, this signal here,^, means you click your tongue. I dare you to try and say the first word Freya learns! Which could be difficult. On with the fic!!! (I know, I can't think of anything original, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!)  
  
After I finish getting my fake emotions under control I explore the cage more thoroughly. I test the thickness of the bars. Each one can fit between my thumb and forefinger formed in a circle. The tips of my fingers barely brush each other. Bars of this thickness I can usually break with very little effort. These, however, are made of an unusual metal. I have never felt any like this before. I shall have to test it later, to see how hard it is.  
  
The chains creak above me. I look up. The trapdoor is open, and I'm being drawn up. That means either I have to meet with the royalty group or I have to teach the Dragon Knight. I walk over to the bed and sit down. I look at the ground until the cage stops moving, looking up only to see the dragon knight spin the lock on the trapdoor. She walks forward and let's me out.  
  
"Hello," she says.  
  
I might as well do this right. "Fen^o (hello)," I say, clicking my tongue. I walk to the. chair and sit down. She looks confused.  
  
"Fencho?" She asks.  
  
"Fen^o. F-e-n-t-o. On the t click your tongue against the roof of your mouth instead of saying the letter t. T, mind you, not ch." I lecture. I sound like Kuja.  
  
She smiles. "Fengo." I nearly scream. This'll be a looooooooooooooong day.  
  
"Fen. Say fen." I instruct, trying to be more patient than Uncle and not beat her up.  
  
"Fen."  
  
"Now click your tongue against the roof of your mouth." She does so. "Say o."  
  
"O."  
  
"Congratulations, you have just said 'hello' the way a nine-month year old with a lisp would. You need work but it's a start."  
  
"You know, I expected you to teach me. Not insult me."  
  
"What's the difference? It helps you remember, doesn't it?" She has nothing to say to that. "Now, what's the word, faster this time.  
  
"Fento," she says, getting it almost right.  
  
"Click your tongue for the t sound!"  
  
"Fen^o." She finally stutters out.  
  
"It means?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Congratulations, you can know say your first word without making a fool of yourself or gaining enemies for life."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"This language has only one feature that makes it easy. Over half the words sound almost exactly like one another, with an amazing variety of curses."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I'm not teaching you those, just in case I use them when talking about you."  
  
"Alright, I get the idea. I'm not a bundle of roses to teach, am I?"  
  
"What's the first word and what does it mean?"  
  
"Fencho, hello."  
  
"You said it wrong." By this time my head is in my hands and I'm exasperated.  
  
"Fento, hello." She states, without clicking her tongue.  
  
"Fenticlanchay (what an idiot)," I say under my breath.  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"It means your teacher was smart in refusing to teach you how to insult people. Now click your tongue when you say it!"  
  
"Fen^o, hello." She says, finally getting it right.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying that because you've been doing extraordinarily bad and need all the encouragement you can get."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad," She claims.  
  
"No, but everyone else must have twice your I.Q."  
  
"Impudent jerk."  
  
"I heard that, and I'm about twice as smart as you." She doesn't have anything to say to that. "First word, definition!"  
  
"Fen^o, hello."  
  
"FINALLY!!!!!!!" I shout in exasperation, "THE DODO-BRAIN GETS IT RIGHT!!!!!"  
  
"Dodo-brain?"  
  
"Don't even ask."  
  
"Is that all I am going to learn today?"  
  
"Yes, because that's all I'm patient enough to teach." Saying this, I walk into the cage. She shuts and locks the door behind me, then undoes the lock on the trapdoor. I slowly get swung down, and soon I'll be in my original position. Just terrific.  
  
This means if I get so exasperated I bang my head on the wall they'll notice.  
  
~******************************************~  
  
The remaining members of the world's heroes, this time including Amarant, though not Quina, meet in the secret room.  
  
"Well, Freya, how'd it go?" Asks Zidane, leaning against the wall.  
  
"A nightmare," Freya responds without hesitation.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"No, that's a light and very happy description of it."  
  
"I take it she was difficult?" Asks Garnet, looking a bit awed. The last person who made Freya the least bit mad was soon on display as the world's weirdest waterproof umbrella. A little, mind you. Burmecians are well known for having very little tempers, but when they do finally get angry, they get dangerous.  
  
"Difficult doesn't begin. I was sorely tempted to kill her in a gross and inhumane way."  
  
"How many words did she teach you? You were in there for three hours, I'd guess about a hundred." Guesses Eiko, very incorrectly.  
  
"Wrong. Guess again."  
  
"Way too low?"  
  
"Way too high."  
  
"Fifty."  
  
"One."  
  
"No way!!!!!" is the general cry heard from that room. Steiner manages to ask, "Which word?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Three hours to learn how to say hello?" Inquires Amarant.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you say it?" requests Beatrix.  
  
"Fencho. wait, that's not it. fento.wait. fen^o!" They all stare at her.  
  
"Three tries to get it right, with practice? That must be tough."  
  
"The creative insults she uses don't help."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Dodo-brain."  
  
"Dodo-brain?"  
  
"She told me not to ask. I'd advise you to do the same."  
  
"I've heard of tough customers, but that's just strange," Comments Amarant, looking a bit awed.  
  
"She also claimed I was very lucky."  
  
"How can she call that lucky?"  
  
"According to her there are a lot of words in that language that sound similar to one another. She also claimed it has an amazing number of curses."  
  
"Did she tell you any?" Asks Zidane, looking amused.  
  
"No. She said she wouldn't just in case she uses them on me."  
  
"Did she have the nerve to do that?" Wonders Vivi.  
  
"Yes. I wish I knew what it meant."  
  
"Oh. So why were you lucky?"  
  
"I managed not to insult her by mistake."  
  
"Oooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaayyy. Let's finish this discussion later, shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~******************************************************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally," Whispers Catalina as she gets to the top of the mountain. "That took ages."  
  
"It would've been a whole lot easier if you took the path through Gizamalukes Grotto, Kupo!" Insists Michimi. They had been having that argument for the past six hours, and he was proving to be extraordinarily stubborn.  
  
"I told you, I'm an outlaw. I would've been arrested if I'd used the pass!"  
  
"If you hadn't done bad things you wouldn't be an outlaw, kupo."  
  
"Stop it! You don't know a thing about it."  
  
"Then why are you killing people, kupo?"  
  
"I was told too."  
  
"Whoever told you that isn't a very nice person, kupo."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Why else would they want to kill kids, Kupo? They didn't do anything, and they'll be missed, kupo."  
  
".Shut up."  
  
"Make me, Kupo!"  
  
I glare at him. His mouth suddenly slams shut and his nose is blocked. All the openings in his body are closed up. "Oops," I whisper, and undo the spell.  
  
"How did you do that, kupo?" Asks Michimi, looking scared.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Okay, kupo. I'll keep quiet, kupo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~ Heeheehee. I'm having fun. What happens next? How did Catalina do that?  
  
Catalina: As I said before, quite easily.  
  
Clara: Isn't it obvious what happens next? She's told us all about the next chapter.  
  
Eika: Will you two shut up??!! I'm trying to build suspense here!  
  
Clara: You weren't polite in asking, so no, we will not shut up.  
  
Catalina: How can you close a nonexistent hole in the ceiling, anyway?  
  
Eika: Ravyn, please steal my characters for your story, and reviewers review! Hehheh, I'm good at stealing things! 


	26. READ THIS!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! NO ONE UPDATED ANY GOOD STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least, not in my opinion. Are you just all getting tired of all the Clara dominance in my chapters? I'm going to try to let Cat have a turn at the spotlight next chapter.  
  
Clara: Cat. I'll have to remember that.  
  
Catalina: You do you die.  
  
Eika: I'm not so sure about that.  
  
Clara and Catalina (at exactly the same time): Why not?  
  
Eika: I started the story with a general idea of the storyline. You know, who the two main characters would be. What they'd do. What the ending would be. I forgot entirely about the middle.  
  
Catalina: So?  
  
Eika: (maliciously) So I never thought about what would happen if Clara got captured.  
  
Clara: Your point?  
  
Eika: Or about if Catalina joins her.  
  
Catalina: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Eika: That's my point(. I have no control. I make the situation; you get out of it whether I want you too or not(. Or, you don't get out of it, and I have to rack my brain for a way to get you back into position.  
  
Clara: Position? You make it sound like you have this plan. Stop making it so technical!  
  
Catalina: I get it, Clara. She's saying she thought she could control our story once she started it.( She was also hopelessly wrong. She made a mistake by not deciding every little detail about us beforehand. We filled in those spots for her-  
  
Clara: And now we've done things she didn't want to put in her story about us. Interesting.  
  
Eika: That's all you can say? Interesting?! It means I have no control over if you live or die. I never even wanted to put in Michimi-  
  
Catalina: But I decided there should be a maze outside of chocobo forest, happened to be bad at mazes, and you had to get me out somehow.  
  
Eika: Somehow. Exactly.  
  
Clara: I also have a talent at finding hidden items.  
  
Eika: When did this start?!  
  
Catalina: As you said so yourself, you have no control what-so-ever over the story.  
  
Clara: That also mean your sister might appear as a new eidolon after all.  
  
Eika (severely freaked):WHEN WAS THIS DECIDED?! I NEVER SAID ANY OF THIS!!! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Catalina: Calm down, will you? .  
  
Eika (pouting): No. My story.  
  
Clara: We might bring her in any way.  
  
Eika (thinking): Fine. You do that. But that also means I might have other reviewers get jealous.  
  
Catalina: Hey, reviewers! Any of you, now! Want to be in the story? If so, tell us! We read the reviews before Eika, we'll find someway to get you a roll in this! Whether or not Eika cooperates! We'll read your bios if you have a screen name, if not tell us about yourself!  
  
Eika (has head in her hands): This isn't happening.  
  
Clara: Yes, it is. Wake up and smell the tot-en-hot.  
  
Eika: Tot-en-hot? Tot-en-hot?  
  
Catalina: Those turtle things in Ipsens Castle. Really quite delicious.  
  
Eika: I need a vacation. (runs away and rereads a random story)  
  
Catalina: Bye!  
  
Clara: Reviewers review!  
  
Catalina: Fentcleps fent! 


	27. Catalina Gets The Spotlight

Hello there everyone. Sorry about that last chapter. This one has a big section for Catalina.  
  
Catalina: It's about time, too! (suddenly a large group of reviewers gags her and ties her up with stainless steel ropes)  
  
Eika: Ouch  
  
Catalina: .mmmmph  
  
Eika: What? (takes off gag)  
  
Catalina: Not ouch. About time.  
  
Eika: .Anyway, I'm bad at writing about Catalina.  
  
Clara: What she means is she's been planning this chapter for months without actually writing anything down.  
  
Eika: So?  
  
Catalina: So let's get started!  
  
Eika: Right. ~*~ ~*~ It's night. Michimi and I are sitting next to a small smokeless campfire I made, at the top of the summit. I'm cooking some meat from a strange monster I found, which was completely black. It had four legs, a tail, and demanded a diamond. I discovered long ago monsters that request things have unusual flavors, and this one proved no different. Michimi just came back from throwing up in the bushes.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any? It's a bit spicy, but otherwise good." I ask, chewing on a leg.  
  
"Kupo.. How (urp) can you (moan) eat that, kupo?"  
  
"Like this," I reply, and take a big bite.  
  
"I didn't even know gimme cats could be eaten, kupo."  
  
"Mi trident kow tat, eiher."  
  
"Kupo?"  
  
I swallow. "I didn't know that, either."  
  
"So how do you know it isn't poisonous, KUPO?!  
  
"I don't. I'm just immune to all poisons."  
  
"That's if you get attacked with them. Not if you eat them, kupo!"  
  
"So I'll spend a few days moaning over some grass and coughing up digestive enzymes. No big deal."  
  
"You're crazy, kupo!"  
  
"Why else would I have been chosen for this mission?  
  
"You never did explain your mission to me, kupo. Nothing about it."  
  
"It's a long story. You wouldn't be interested."  
  
"Yes I would, kupo! Tell it, please! Kupo!"  
  
"Ok. But you have to promise not to interrupt."  
  
"I promise, kupo!"  
  
"It all started when." And so I begin to tell my tail; a strange tail but true. I tell about growing up with Uncle Kuja, and how I always knew I was being raised for some purpose. You see.  
  
FLASHBACK!  
  
I look up at my uncle Kuja. Clara's by my side. Uncle is talking. "You have been trained these last few years, to do a noble cause. Long ago, a custom was started on the mist continent. At the age of eleven every child is unwillingly fed some type of chemical. I do not know the exact name. It was always kept a secret from the younger children, and I know why. This chemical allows rulers, and future rulers, to read the minds of all who have ever eaten it. They can replace all original thoughts with their own, or give each person specific personalities. They make adults steal, live lives of crime. They make others, sometimes their good friends, into policemen, and have them arrest each other. Trust is nonexistent, privacy a fantasy. But no one knows about this because everyone it's happened to has been brainwashed, brainwashed into thinking the rulers thoughts are their own, that they like the things they'd otherwise choose not to do. One who managed to break free of this, who escaped when they were attempting to get it into him, brought me along with him. My older brother, as I was told to call him, raised me. He died after attempting to kill the rulers, but they had too many supporters. I tried my hand next, attempting to wipe out the adults of major cities. Eight heroes, one a child who had been convinced what the rulers are doing is ok, rose up and stopped me. And so, seven years ago I went into a major city and stole you two. Your parent's didn't like it, but I had no choice. I gave you names that actually suited you, and I'll teach you well. I've already started. I'm giving you harsh punishments for your age, in hopes that you'll be strengthened by them. The fate of a planet is in your hands. Will you be ready? I don't know, you don't know, all there is to do is hope." We nodded.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
"Whoa. I never thought about that, kupo."  
  
"That's because they never want anyone to think about it."  
  
"But it's all wrong, kupo. Our great leaders would never do that."  
  
"How do you know they aren't in your mind right now, listening in? Telling you to say that?"  
  
"I just know, kupo. Sometimes you have to trust your instincts. You'd trust them, too if you'd give them a chance, kupo."  
  
"Why should I give them a chance? How do you or I know that you weren't programmed to say that?"  
  
"Because I trust my instincts, kupo."  
  
"I trust mine, and they say to trust my uncle."  
  
"Well, I won't believe it until I have proof, kupo."  
  
"Why not? I think it's true."  
  
"It's stupid to believe that without any evidence, kupo. That means you're stupid."  
  
"Want me to shut you up again?"  
  
"NO, KUPO!!!!!"  
  
"So be quiet, keep your opinions to yourself, and let me finish eating."  
  
". Fine, kupo."  
  
I chew a slightly tougher part of the meat, struggling to chew the sinewy muscle on the ribs. It's really delicious, so I don't mind. I attempt to swallow and suddenly realize I can't. The muscle grew while in my mouth, and it's cutting off my air! "FRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMGHDUIFHSDFHDGCUCRBFDYUTGDBVRWHVBRWVNERNDKBVGDHKWBKFHVGRHJU HVKKJVKNKSHFSKJHJKXNDBHVKHVKAJGJHBVBKVKHJKBNVFKDVNDKJHVDBGKJDFHVNBVSNVFNVDFJ NDKBFSDHFRDFBRHBVNDJVHKVJDFNDZXCNBNJNVJSNKDJNBBTLKNJKJGDKGJDD-OOOPH!!!!!!" I scream, trying to get it out of my air pipe, and only succeeding when Michimi body slams my back. I rush to the bushes to be sick.  
  
"I warned you, kupo!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ DONE!!! This was fun, and Catalina got the spotlight, but I'm finally done!  
  
Clara: Her last chappy for a while!  
  
Eika:. I think I'll leave.  
  
Catalina: She got a d on her Social Studies Progress report and isn't allowed on the com. for a while.  
  
Clara: So. see ya later! 


	28. 28

Catalina:(reading reviews) Hey, Clara, get over here.  
  
Clara: We're not supposed to read those, remember?  
  
Catalina: Eika's trying to get good grades. She won't look up unless a bomb hits her roof.  
  
Clara: True. I can't believe her parents didn't set a limit on her computer time.  
  
Catalina: You don't call having to do every single bit of homework, getting it checked over, having her dad correct it, practicing her instrument, and doing all her chores before she's allowed on a limit?  
  
Clara: No I don't, Cat.  
  
Catalina: Call me that again, and I'll tell everyone what the second half of your first name is.  
  
Clara: You can't.  
  
Catalina: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt. if I tell Eika she'll figure out some way to tell everyone else what it is, no?  
  
Clara: . What did you want me to look at?  
  
Catalina (whispering): TomyGurlAngel123 wants to be in our story.  
  
Clara (whispering): Hey. isn't that Eika's best friend? (non-internet, anyway)  
  
Catalina (evil grin): Yup.  
  
Clara: We'll just tell her some girl named Tomy wants to be in her story. That way she won't favor her over other people.  
  
Catalina: First things first: YO!!! TOMYGURLANGEL123!!! WHICH 1 OF US DO YOU LIKE BETTER?!  
  
Clara: So she'll be put where she can drive her favorite character mad?  
  
Catalina: Yup.  
  
Eika: DONE!!! FINALLY!! What are you looking at?  
  
Clara: Oh, nothing.  
  
Eika (suspicious, but doesn't care much): Let's get started!  
  
Catalina & Clara: Got it! ~*~ ~*~  
  
I sit down on the soft rectangle and formulate a plan. I then jump up and walk into the small area used for body waste. I close the door and a light comes on. Long ago I learned how to recycle bodily waste, but they don't know that. I don't plan on letting them find out.  
  
"Come on, Clara, think a moment. How can you get out of here and get a lead so large they can't catch up? Is it possible to do this without endangering Catalina? THINK!" I yell at myself in frustration, sitting on the. chair. with a hole in it. I can't escape now, with them so wary, unless I have Catalina's help. But if I get Catalina's help, there's a good chance they'll catch her. I'll have to convince them to trust me somehow. Then, when they lower the guard, I'll escape. I'll make sure Catalina's nearby first, then tell her not to interfere.  
  
That accomplished, I go out and lie down on the soft rectangle. Hunger has begun to gnaw at me faintly, a sort of dull background ache. It shall continue until they pull the heavy cloth down over the cage bars, and I can eat without suspicion. But it is a far-off ache, one I don't notice. I walk over to the water bin, cup my hands, and dip them into the water. I take a sip and nearly spit it out; it's lukewarm. I manage to swallow it and yearn for my home. It's hard to go for days without seeing a friendly face. . . that's not right. It's hard to see friendly faces daily and know they're just masks.  
  
I lean against the bars of my cage and close my eyes, listening. This is a skill I learned many years ago. I cast my mind out freely, breathing slowly and softly. To all appearances I could be asleep. First I cast my mind down below and around me; I hear the whispering of a knight spreading a rumor, "- and she was just barely subdued. Can you believe that?"  
  
"No, but it must be true. I know some of the people who were there. But she looks so innocent!" I immediately grow bored with this conversation and cast my mind out further. I listen to the rusty knight shouting out training orders to his knights; his knights are beginning to complain. Apparently this is the twenty-fifth time they've been ordered to run a mile. I nearly laugh; they can barely handle twenty-five miles? I was able to run fifty with ease years ago. I cast my ears out; listening further, and suddenly I find myself listening to what must be a meeting of the royalty clique. Interested, I settle down, straining to hear the conversation.  
  
"Let's pick up the discussion where we left off last time." Interesting. They have discussions, and the king is in charge of the meeting. What were they discussing last time?  
  
"Please, let us not. If we are to talk to the brat soon it will not do for me to have a temper from remembering that horrid lesson." Oh. THAT'S what they were talking about. Guess I wasn't the nicest teacher.  
  
"Sorry, Freya, but we gotta. We're supposed to think of ways to get it through her abnormally thick skull we're trying to help. That we won't hurt her. You're the only one so far who's gone one-on-one with her. Maybe she acts more like herself in smaller groups." That kings good. He's right; I was acting a bit more like I used to. When I was with Catalina. Though I never acted the same way around Uncle as I did around Catalina. The only person I completely trusted ever was Catalina. Perhaps that means in some distant, instinctual corner of my mind I consider Uncle more of an enemy than these people?  
  
Nah.  
  
"If that is the case, may I please skip out on this evenings conference with her?" I am now struggling not to laugh. This is too much! Miss rattail nearly begging to get out of meeting with a nine-year-old. I oh-so-wish I could see her face. It must be hilarious. I struggle to keep from laughing as I imagine it.  
  
"Why are you acting like such a big baby? She's just a kid! She's less annoying then I was when I was six, and you put up with me!" Wrongola, princess of the hot place below.  
  
"She's more annoying, Eiko. A kid who won't shut up is to be expected. A kid who won't say anything when you actually want them to talk is annoying." Untrue. I'm not annoying. I'm merely ignoring them and when I do answer I answer in a way that is so indirect the people who ask the question forget what the question is in the first place and why they wanted to know it anyway. That's not annoying.  
  
" . . . Fine. She is annoying. But I still insist that she can't be any more annoying than I was." I'm not at all annoying! I'm just doing as I was trained to do. I wasn't trained to be annoying. was I?  
  
"Well, anyway, Freya, did you notice anything different about her behavior with just you than with all of us?" Why would they want to know that?  
  
"She came out of her cell immediately. That a start?" Mistake 1: In not waiting until she threatened me to come out, I as much as told her I was beginning to trust and feel friendly with her.  
  
"Anything else?" No.  
  
"Lots." I didn't do anything else! "She immediately greeted with that word as she was walking out, no hesitation." Shit. Mistake 2: I immediately started without the slightest bit of intimidation shown by such an imposing figure. I as much as told her I was happy to teach her. That won't do. "She instantaneously started correcting me and explaining. I felt like I should be saying 'Yes Miss. Turner' or something. It was like grade school." Oopsie. Mistake 3: I distinctly showed I thought I was superior to her. You can't let your underlings know you know you're better than them.  
  
"Grade school? That girl doesn't have a confident bone in her body." Just keep believing that, rooster boy, and I'll do fine.  
  
". She seemed pretty confident while taking us on," Whispers the queen of brain numbness.  
  
"Any other differences, Freya?" No.  
  
"Yes," She claims. What? "She insulted me. I expected her to swear at me if anything, not call me insane insults. I didn't even know it was possible for a kid to be so sarcastic. She also seemed frustrated." Oops. Too many mistakes. I think I'd better work on that. With a sigh and a yawn I come out of my listening pose.-  
  
Just as the chain begins to draw me into the room for a meeting. ~*~ ~*~ Catalina: No fair. I wasn't mentioned at all.  
  
Eika: You were too. I said your names a few times. By the way.  
  
Clara: Yes?  
  
Eika: What were you talking about earlier?  
  
Catalina: Nothing that would interest you.  
  
Eika (pulls out hidden tape recorder): Wanna bet?  
  
Clara: Oh shit.  
  
Catalina: Yes.  
  
Eika plays back the tape recorder. Nothing. She presses another button. Nothing. Catalina holds out batteries.  
  
Catalina: Looking for these?  
  
Eika: Hey! You weren't supposed to know about the tape!  
  
Catalina (takes out a tape): You might want this too. It's completely blank.  
  
Clara: (starts clapping)  
  
Eika: Hmph. 


	29. Translation code

Here's what you do. Take a piece of paper. Write the alphabet on it, making  
sure each letter is spaced evenly (example: 1 cm apart). Cut it out in a  
strip. Make a second strip, letter spaced the same way, except this time  
write the alphabet twice. Cut this as a strip too. Put the first strips A  
on top of the second's strips whatever-letter-it-equals for the first run  
through the alphabet, and instant language! Move around as translated. Done  
for letters 1-20 of any word (1st letter in a word, if A, is F etc, etc)  
and repeat it if you actually get a word with over 20 letters.  
  
1: A=F  
2: A=C  
3: A=E  
4: A=T  
5: A=Y  
6: A=M  
7: A=P  
8: A=K  
9: A=H  
10: A=W  
11: A=Q  
12: A=B  
13:A=N  
14:A=D  
15:A=O  
16:A=U  
17:A=L  
18:A=I  
19:A=X  
20:A=G  
E-mail me with questions. 


	30. YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Catalina: Anyone want to know what the second half of Clara's name is? It's  
  
Clara: (casts silence) Don't you dare.  
  
Catalina: (bends over, starts to write) It's C-l-a-r-  
  
Clara: (tackles Catalina from behind, holds her hands behind her back with difficulty) STOP!!!! NOW, YOU JERK!!!!!  
  
Eika: What are you guys arguing about?  
  
Clara: (undoes spell on Catalina silently after quickly jumping off) Oh, nothing.  
  
Eika: (unconvinced) Riiiiight.  
  
Catalina: Go back to worrying about how, since you got a D on your progress report, you might get a D on your report card, meaning your parents will get even tougher on your case, and you might not be allowed to go to that trip to six flags to perform with your band and ride all the rides and will be sooooooo much fun,  
  
Eika: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IF I FAIL!!!!! THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME I GOT A D ON A REPORT OF ANY KIND, I CAN'T!!!!!!! I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (goes off worrying)  
  
Clara: Thank goodness.  
  
Catalina: Hallelujah  
  
Clara: So. should we start?  
  
Catalina: Why not?  
  
I walk over to the soft rectangle and sit down. I'm not going to say a word the whole time. I look at the ground as they finish drawing up the chain, silently hoping they'll leave me alone for once.  
  
"Hello there," Comments King Zidane. No such luck. They're idiotically trying to talk, as usual. "Why don't you come out and have a seat." He unlocks my cage and attempts to coax me out. He fails miserably. Understandably, too, as I can be incredibly stubborn.  
  
"We think we might have some information on your little sister. Do you have any more information to help us in our search?" Listen to my telepathic, brainwashing thoughts. You. Do. Not. Have. Any. Info. Queen of those majoring in moron courses.  
  
"Guess not," Interjects the turkey. Or is he a rooster? I can't tell. Must have had a rooster dad and turkey mom.  
  
"At least tell us if you're not planning on saying anything this whole time, so we won't expect you to answer! The nerve!" The princess pill yells suddenly. Puh-lease. Idiot.  
  
"You ungrateful immigrant! We try to help you with whatever it is that's bothering you, and you ignore us!" . And the knight loses it. "You abhorrent oaf!! You incompetent, foolish child!!! You impostering, festering, intolerant,-"  
  
"STEINER, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" Shouts everyone but the rambling knight. I look at them in amazement. King Zidane glances at me and chuckles.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't know royalty used profound language. Close your mouth if you're not going to talk." Woopsie. I close my mouth and try to look as if I'm not at all surprised. He laughs, amused, at the expression on my face. "We also called this little conference to let you know about prisoner exercise. But I won't tell you if you don't come out." Shit. Obviously I have very little choice in the matter. I slowly get up and walk hesitantly to the door. There I stop.  
  
"Go to the chaaaaaair. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." Commands Princess Numb. . . ummmmmmm. head? I go to the chaaaaaair. I siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. I imitate her chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiildiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish taaaaaalkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing in my miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind.  
  
"Good job!" Commends General Beatrix. I am not a kid.  
  
"Now, every week we let our prisoners get some exercise outside. Once a week they go on a camping trip, with us as supervisors. Leave around noon, go fishing, pitch tents, spend the night, do some business, have fun." I stare at him, heart beating fast. Outside? Away from this prison where I'm restricted at every turn? Finally!!  
  
"We also find out if you know how to read," Grunts turkey-boy. "If you don't know the alphabet and can't work with numbers at the very least then we get to teach them." Alphabet? Uncle explained alphabets to us, then had us make up our own. I'll probably be able to wing it. I just hope they don't realize I don't know what I'm doing.  
  
"Of course, if you don't want to-"  
  
"Of course I want to!!!" I blurt out without thinking, then slam my mouth shut. Oopsie. The queen smiles.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it," She says, coming over. I freeze, scared. What are her intentions? Carefully she runs her hand along my cheek brushing hair off my face. "Do you want any supper?"  
  
I manage to shake my head, unnerved by this gesture of. what? Kindness? Her hand, so soft. . . no. It's a tool, fake kindness; they're using to break me. She holds out her hand, and I stare at it, unsure. What does she want me to do? She takes my hand out of my lap and tugs, gently. I rise, and she leads me back to my cage. "You might want to try sleeping on the bed this time, under the blankets." She says, going to the soft platform. With one hand she draws back a covering on the rectangle. . . no, a bed, and the coverings are blankets. She then walks out and spins the combination lock, and they throw the heavy covering over my cage as I am lowered. Finally.  
  
I get out my jerky and sit on the bed, eating to my hearts content. Soon I will be out of here, and then I won't need so much food. Still, I stop before I'm completely full; too much food would make me sleepy and give me cramps, making exercises hard. I look at the remainder and balk- I ate nearly a quarter of what I brought. I mustn't be so wasteful in the future. What would Catalina think- Catalina. How is she fairing? She must be fine. I quickly blink away tears, as we haven't been apart in an awfully long time, years in fact. It feels like part of me is gone with her. I catch myself about to sigh and stop. I mustn't show any weakness, it'll make the torture worse.  
  
What torture?  
  
I start in surprise at hearing this voice, falling on my face in the midst of pushing up. Ouch. To the voice I reply, the torture to come, of course. Whether it's a spirit or what, there'll probably be an answer.  
  
How do you know there's torture to come? They seem to be treating you better than that horrid Uncle of yours.  
  
He's not- wait a minute. How do you know about Uncle? And of course there's torture to come. They're just trying to break me.  
  
Then how come they haven't attacked you yet?  
  
There's always been a knight in view, or hearing range.  
  
Not during those conferences. They're treating you nicely, honestly. They don't hurt you. Why won't you tell them the truth?  
  
Because it isn't the truth. there. Done with pushups. I flip over and start sit-ups.  
  
It is.  
  
But. then my whole life would've been a lie. There's no way it wasn't but. her hand. It was soothing, comforting almost. No! It's a lie!  
  
Whether you like it or not, think about it. I am one of your Eidolons, Kikira.  
  
Great. A nosy Eidolon. I finish my sit-ups and jog slowly around the cage a few times, and then approach the. bed. I lie down on it and pull the. blankets over me. It's soft!! It seems to melt around me; my muscles instantly relax. With a sigh I roll over, cushion my head in my arm, and fall asleep.  
  
Clara: Ugh. Finally.  
  
Eika: YAAAAAAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! ALRIGHT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Catalina: You really have to lay off the chocolate.  
  
Clara: I don't think that's why she's screaming.  
  
Eika: No! I got 5 A's, the rest B's, so my dad owes me 25 smackers!!  
  
Clara: Smackers?  
  
Catalina: Anything else?  
  
Eika: YEEEESS!!! I entered a poetry contest a while ago, and it's getting published!! And it'll still belong to me!!! And I'm a semifinalist in the contest!!! Meaning I'm eligible to win 1,000 dollars in the monthly contest!! And 1,000,000 dollars in the yearly contest!!!!!!!!  
  
Clara: And you're excited because?  
  
Eika: I also got an e-mail from a contest judge!!! He came from Europe!!! And will publish it in another collection of poetry from various authors!!!!  
  
Catalina: Fame. Oh. No.  
  
Eika: I feel like writing!!! WRITING EVERYTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clara: Does this mean all your stories will get new chapters?  
  
Catalina: Did you post this poem?  
  
Eika: Yes and yes. I'll update soon.  
  
Catalina: Oh. No. Next chapter is about me.  
  
Eika: (runs around screaming excitedly, luckily she's the only 1 home so far, and is looking like an idiot)  
  
Clara: I never want to see her this excited again. Ever.  
  
Catalina: Let's end this before she decides to write in this state of mind, shall we? 


	31. No

Wow. Long time no see.  
  
Catalina: You never see them, you just type them.  
  
Still. This is Catalina's chapter.  
  
Clara: Good thing too. I need a break.  
  
(glares) For those of you who haven't guessed by this point, Catalina is near Burmecia. And I put in a time difference for sunrise and sunset between Burmecia and Alexandria, so dark in Alexandria is twilight in Burmecia.  
  
Catalina: Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmas house we go-  
  
Sing Christmas songs in this 80-degree May heat and you shall die a gruesome death.  
  
Clara: (pouting) Fine. Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's-  
  
Moral: Never read characters from your story lines from a comedy fic.  
  
Catalina: -nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, Oh I know a song-  
  
I may be forced to kill Michimi.  
  
Catalina: Shutting up.  
  
Clara: That gets on everybody's nerves, and this is-  
  
And this is Clarabe- (Clara jumps on her, starts beating her up)  
  
Catalina: I told. Apparently she's more observant than we thought.  
  
Clara: Meaning?  
  
Catalina: Who would've guessed that remote control was a video camera?  
  
Clara: Ouch. So she figured it out?  
  
Catalina: Yup.  
  
Oh, sure, I'll just sit here listening to this-  
  
Clara: That's right, you will.  
  
Catalina: And you'll shut up about it, too.  
  
But I still have SOME control over this story. I don't have to reveal it. I could make you reveal it Catalina.  
  
Clara: Shut up. (casts silence)  
  
Catalina: Place: Base of mountain between Lindblum and Burmecia.  
  
Clara: Setting, evening, sun setting. O, and someone complained about me calling that little communication thingy on their ships a phone, and transporting it to castles. IT FITS IN PERFECTLY WITH THE STORY!! A message Eika made me say.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaaaaasse can we stop now, kupo? My feet hurt."  
  
"I've carried you the last mile and a half. YOUR feet hurt?"  
  
"Yes, kupo!"  
  
"I'll bet," I comment, shrugging off the carry sack Michimi lies in with a groan. We made good time today, even if it WAS very painful. And I mean painful. A rock slide occurring right under your feet (literally) and making you slide down on your side with your face pressed in the dirt is NOT fun. Take it from someone who had the experience firsthand, don't try it at home. If you CAN try it at home. "We'll camp here."  
  
"I thought you were an outlaw, kupo."  
  
I am!"  
  
"Then why are we camping so close to Burmecia, kupo? Someone might find us."  
  
"I highly doubt it. And we're not moving another step unless YOU want to carry ME." As I suspect, he doesn't argue. Smart. I have to admire him for that.  
  
"You're crazy, kupo." I also have to put a frog in the tent with him very, very soon. Heeheehee.  
  
"Whatever. You set up the tent, I collect firewood."  
  
"No fire, kupo."  
  
"And may I ask why not?" I say turning back and looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"It leaves smoke to mark where we are. It also smells bad."  
  
"Shut up before I make you. I'm gonna get us some chow." I set off, to return in an hour to find the tent set up, a neat fire pit dug, fireproof containers, enough edible greenery for a small salad, and Michimi. missing?  
  
"KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I take off toward the sound, running as fast as possible, jumping over a small incline, sliding sideways down the remainder of the mountain-  
  
There. Thirty feet away. Michimi, cornered by a bunch of small skeletons.  
  
Too far away to do anything as they attack! With a cry as the first one lunges I raise my hands, concentrating on the power inside me, building a spell I don't know, hoping, please, lowering my hands to release it-  
  
The skeleton evaporates as it hits a perfectly solid barrier around Michimi, semi-see-through, a strange light gold color, almost draped around an area exactly a foot away from Michimi on all sides.  
  
I stop running. I STARE, open mouthed, wide-eyed, unblinking.  
  
What the heck was that?  
  
The other skeletons scatter and Michimi comes toward me, mouth open almost as widely as mine. I touch the shield and it vanishes, disappearing without a trace.  
  
Only NOW do the aches come back, do my feet feel sore again, and I'm forced to wonder just what this costume is made of- it still hasn't ripped!  
  
"How'd you do that, kupo?" I stare at him. After all that I forgot Michimi would be asking questions.  
  
"I don't know." I tell him honestly before collapsing from exhaustion. Inwardly I curse; using powerful magic when you're nearly out of M.P. can render you useless for hours, unable to budge an inch. The only part that's unaffected, besides your internal organs, is your mouth.  
  
"Are you ok, kupo?" Whispers Michimi, coming towards me.  
  
"No, I decided to keel over like my legs were made out of pond scum because I felt like it." I reply sarcastically. Michimi shakes his head.  
  
"Kupo, you shouldn't have done that. I would've been just fine." He comments, attempting to pick me up. Failing to do so, he gets my top half off the ground and starts to drag me to our campsite.  
  
"Nonsense," I retort without thinking. "What are friends for?" After this I quiet. Friend.  
  
The only person I consider my friend is Clara. Clara is the only one who knows what I've been through. But, Michimi- I just called him a friend. Without thinking. Sure I like him. We get along well. I trust him. But is that friendship?  
  
But he's the only one who knows about my past, about Uncle Kuja, about Clara and the punishments. My mission. My hopes, my fears. Dreams.  
  
Is this friendship?  
  
It must be. He's the only one I trust, Clara the only exception.  
  
I smile as I see the campsite up ahead. "You can put me down now," I tell him. "I think I can crawl the rest of the way."  
  
But he doesn't let me down. He walks into the campsite. "You can stop now," I tell him, heart beginning to beat a bit fast.  
  
He keeps walking. Past the campsite. "Michimi, this isn't funny anymore." I tell him, getting nervous. "You've had your fun, now put me down!"  
  
"No, kupo." Michimi's voice is so quiet I can barely hear him. Fear begins to creep in my heart, drying out my mouth.  
  
"What do you mean, no?" I ask him, trying not to let the fear creep into my voice.  
  
"I remember everything you told me, kupo. Everything."  
  
"So? I told you because I felt you should know. Now put me down." I tell him, trying not to let the fear I feel show.  
  
"Others should know, too, kupo. While you were getting wood and food I contacted someone from Burmecia, kupo." I can feel the color drain from my face. No. Please, no.  
  
"You're. . ." My voice is faint, practically a whisper, and it cracks at the end. I can't produce another sound from my dry mouth. Whispering is the only way I can talk. "You're turning me in?"  
  
"You need help, kupo. You believe these things you told me, kupo. You're wrong. I can't just let you kill innocent people, kupo." I hear a rustling up ahead. No. I've come too far, done too much, I can't- but my tired body refuses to respond. "I told them I'd found one of the mass murderers and that you had no idea, kupo. I remember your story; every word of it, kupo. If you don't tell them, I will." No.  
  
Using all the strength I have left I manage to escape his hold- or, rather, slide through his backwards carrying and all the way to the ground. He turns around, looking at me, As I attempt to get up, run in the other direction, get as far away as possible in as fast as possible, but can't. Instead of lecturing more he lifts me off the ground once more and looks at me. Maybe he sees the fear in my eyes, maybe he's tired, but he doesn't start to lecture again. Instead he continues to drag me along, trying to lift me entirely but failing. I attempt to struggle again, wishing I could use magic, any magic. That I had not used the last of it to save the traitor. Instead, all I succeed in doing is sliding from his arms again. A terrified whimper escapes from my throat. With an angry sigh he turns around-  
  
And stops as he sees a single tear escape from my eye. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face, the pity that's worse than hatred. Instead of scolding me he wipes it away before picking me up again, and I close my eyes against the tears. Once I stop them from flooding over my cheeks I open my eyes. In the bright moonlight I can see him struggling to drag me before setting me down from exhaustion. He leans me against a stump and walks away, leaving me in the dirt.  
  
Closing my eyes, I try to breathe regularly, fear coursing through my body like a knife. No.  
  
He returns a few seconds later, and I see someone next to him. Michimi stops next to me, the feet stop too. He leans over and struggles to pick me up, failing miserably. Of course, by now I'M the one miserable. The tall person kneels down next to where I'm propped, and my breath catches in my throat.  
  
It's a dragon knight.  
  
"Is this her?" He asks, looking at me critically. I can almost feel his eyes slide up and down my dirt-streaked body-  
  
No.  
  
"Yup, kupo. She used the last of her magic to protect me from a spell. That's why I didn't wait till she was sleeping, kupo. She can barely move an inch." Michimi looks me in the eye. "Her names Catalina, kupo."  
  
"NO!" I try to shout, just managing a bare whisper.  
  
With the little bit of strength I have I attempt to get up, run from the stump, get away from here. Be free. But all I can manage is to slide from the stump, legs not responding to desperate commands.  
  
The knight leans over me and stares into my face with his own before picking me up. By now I'm terrified beyond all reason, too scared to even stutter out some mean trash. "You did the right thing," Says the knight, looking down at Michimi. "Hop in my backpack. You get a free ride for dragging this girl." Michimi does so, and the knight sets off, silently going on his way.  
  
. . .No.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Catalina: No. 


	32. 31

Catalina: I'm glad I've gotten so much support from Eika's loyal reviewers.  
  
I think Michimi is in hiding  
  
Clara: I'm not even going to ASK, since we're not supposed to read sections about our counterpart. . .  
  
Counterpart? You sound like a machine  
  
Clara: I think I live in one, so why not?  
  
Catalina: thank you, LeopardDance, for encouraging traitorous moogle torture. Thank you Ace for swearing at Michimi, telling him to die-  
  
And complimenting me! Thank you!!  
  
Clara: Ego alert.  
  
Catalina: Publish a poem and what do you get?  
  
Sarcastic twins? I'm not through with the Catalina torture chapters yet.  
  
Clara: You're torturing Catalina?  
  
Catalina: She has me in custody of a dragon knight and being carried to Burmecia after being magically exhausted.  
  
Clara: Ah.  
  
Sadly, I have writers block for Catalina torture. I need to listen to my fav. C.D. of FF9&10 songs, and my C.D. player is broken. I can't play it out loud (stereo) while my parents are home, and I have to do it at night, so it'll be properly spooky.  
  
Catalina: Scared, sad, and with an idea. . . that picture of you is scary.  
  
How ELSE could I have written that?  
  
Clara: Good point. So you're saying this is about me?  
  
Yup. Still night, you're dreaming, what the dreams are, and a bit of an unexpected surprise from the royal couple.  
  
Catalina: What are you going to DO to her?  
  
Nothing pleasant.  
  
Clara: It's official. I'm doomed.  
  
Now, to the royal viewing room in five, four, three, two, one!  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"That certainly went well," Comments king Zidane, looking through their connection of the phone/video thingy in the royal room. "She's sleeping like a baby."  
  
"She looks sweet when she's sleeping. Innocent. I really enjoyed acting like a mom there," Comments Garnet, walking over next to him. Eiko resists the urge to gag from a few feet to the left.  
  
"We can change the 'acting' part of that sentence," Zidane assures her. To find himself on the floor with a lump on his head a few moments later. "Ow."  
  
"Talk about that in private!" Scolds Steiner, not at all worried. He always considered it a good sign when Zidane began to flirt after an interrogation. It meant he thought the prisoner would soon admit to doing wrong, and tell what REALLY was going on. The added bonus was the opportunity to clobber that monkey.  
  
"I really have to remember not to talk about it when you're around, that's for sure." Agrees Zidane, rising from the floor with a groan. "I still can't believe she didn't guess."  
  
"What?" Asks Vivi, sounding slightly smug. "That spell to record dreams and transfer them to where they can be viewed is very advanced magic. She probably doesn't know it. And that spell to make people remember things is state of the art. I'm willing to bet it works well." Eiko stifles a laugh. Vivi went on a confident streak whenever he talked about the new black magic he had invented, and it still seemed hilarious to hear him go from stuttering quiet guy to loud-mouthed idiot.  
  
"I myself am wondering why a child finds the need to go to such means to exercise. She is only a child, after all." Comments Freya.  
  
"She's a strong opponent. Doubtless she feels the need to remain that way." Inserts Beatrix, coming over to watch as Clara curled up in her sleep, almost to the point where she was unnoticeable. "She curls up so small she's almost unnoticeable, but look. Her legs are free for flight at any moment, and one hand is in a position where she can catch any opponent in the face with a hard punch the instant she wakes up. The other hand is in an almost perfect position to push off from the ground and face someone, if need be. There's no doubt in my mind someone trained her for the very purpose of assassination."  
  
"And that partner of hers- most likely her sister. However it was that they were raised, it was not nicely." Inserts Eiko, looking sad. "Whoever made her so cautious that she sleeps like that must have raised her terribly."  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do about her past, only her future." Declares Freya, as if reminding everyone. "We'd best get a good nights sleep. We have to take the girl on a camping trip tomorrow, remember. There is an excellent chance she'll attempt to escape every step of the way. We can watch the videos when we get back."  
  
"I guess," Comments Zidane, yawning loudly. Then they all leave to go to their rooms. Some rooms especially for when they visited, others where they slept most nights. ~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
She dreams.  
  
It starts out as all her dreams do: A sense of falling, falling, air whooshing past, spinning, trying to remain upright, of being snatched away from all things familiar.  
  
Then she saw the distinct shade of artificial lighting, heard a loud crash.  
  
The light went out.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Total. Complete.  
  
Terrifying.  
  
I look into. . . is that a face? It's made of darkness. Like the room. It picks me up. I poke it, prod it.  
  
Oh, it's just a mask, like the one Dada keeps scaring me with.  
  
But why is it so dark? Where's my clown lamp that takes away the baddies? Why is this. . . stranger taking me? Something soft covers my eyes, part of a cloth. I feel the stranger bend down, feel someone else beside me.  
  
Good. At least Tanisha will be coming with me.  
  
I'm put in the crib again, but only for a moment. From Tans' thoughts I can tell she's been put down, too. She swallows something the man makes her take, then has cloth surround her.  
  
I'm picked up again, my sister in his backpack. It has a hole her tail sticks out of. Mine twines around it instinctively, telling us both it's ok.  
  
Shouting. So loud. I cry from an aching head, soaking the cloth that holds my eyes captive. I recognize Dada's voice, sounding madder than when he hurt my butt. Mama is crying. She keeps saying to stop, to let us go, but he doesn't listen. I immediately try to hold still, afraid of getting hurt. A sinister voice rises above the rest, telling to drop all weapons, or he'll kill his captives, and they don't want that, now do they?  
  
Satisfied, I drop my weapon, which Mama says could wipe out cities if I let it. I hear many clatters, and am glad everyone else has obeyed. A jolt scares me and I begin to cry harder, in loud wails, stopping at the sudden pain in my cheek. He (or is it she?) had slapped me, and from how one arm stops holding me I know its silent message. If I cry, I suffer more pain. I hold my sniffles until he puts me on a hard, cold table, puts something in my mouth, and strokes my throat until I swallow. I feel peaceful, and dazed. My eyes slide closed, and I almost sleep. Almost.  
  
I feel his hands, gentle now, take the cloth off my eyes and wipe away my tears. He lifts me, and I'm too tired to start crying again. He puts me somewhere else, I have little room. My legs are smushed against my chest, my arms around them. My tail curls around my legs, holding me this way. My head falls forward, almost onto my chest, but he catches it. He extends my neck through a hole and closes something, I can't budge. I'm stuck hopelessly, in an uncomfortable position. No chance of getting any sleep now, but I feel too tired to open my eyes. My tail manages to poke its way through an unnoticeable crack, and I let it stay there, slightly more comfortable.  
  
I hear him murmuring, almost musically, with one hand on each of my cheeks, but I'm too tired to make out the words.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
That went well. The second part of Catalina's torture WOULD'VE been up, see excuse.  
  
Review! 


	33. If You Insist

Well. I received quite a bit of feedback from that last chapter. Clara and Catalina aren't here at the moment. I sent them out. Neither of them are allowed to read the 'royal room' parts unless I allow them to see it in the story, which I didn't last time. I have to confess, I enjoyed writing last chapter. I thought that little Z/D bit was perfect, agreed?  
  
On with the torture!  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Your name is Catalina?" Asks the knight when the moon is in the center of the sky. I don't answer. He goes on anyway, "Your friend in my bag there did the right thing. Don't blame him. We've been looking for the second murderer in this mess. According to what he told us, that's you. Took quite a bit of explaining to get us to actually believe him. I was the only one who bothered to come out. Be glad he didn't get the chance to slip sleeping weed in your food instead." My breath catches in my throat from fury. That traitorous little sneak!  
  
He sighs, setting me down. "I'm supposed to search you for weapons. Let me know if I miss any." Carefully he searches all over my costume, careful not to miss any spots, much to my displeasure. He doesn't even stay out of private areas! He then produces a rope and begins binding my feet and hands together in a knot I perfected making and getting out of at the age of three. Unfortunately I can't budge an inch, but it should work to my advantage if he keeps using it. He picks me up and uses the remainder of the rope to sling me over his shoulder, like a sack. "Comfortable?" He asks me, not bothering to wait for a non-existent response before setting off.  
  
"This flute is of nice quality, you know. Very handy for magical and non- magical tune making. Sanded down nicely. Quite a work of art, if I do say so myself." He seems to have decided I'll be more cooperative if he compliments me, the fool. "By the way, my name's Fratly. Sir Fratly to you. Just in case you decide to thank me for this someday." Fratly? I recognize the name. Lady Freya's husband, who lost his memory many years ago. Bits and pieces come back to him seemingly at random, but whenever he needs to remember something for an important reason he will be able to. "That knot too tight?" He asks me. I refuse to answer still. "Refusing to answer? Come on, you can at least say something. It's getting boring, and I feel as though I'm talking to myself. That's a very bad habit to get into." I bite my lip to stop myself from retorting sarcastically. If only I had not used the last of my strength to save that traitor!  
  
He continues to walk, and I continue to try and struggle, though I know my body won't cooperate. I would curse my weakness out loud if I didn't want him to shut up so badly. It's bad enough to be betrayed right after saving someone's life. THEIR life. It's even worse to be betrayed to people who undoubtedly will attempt to brainwash you after learning your secrets through a very painful way. It's absolutely horrible to be searched for weapons by a captor of the opposite sex with no regard for privacy. But to have all these thing AND to have him refuse to shut up is unbelievable. I have tormentors without mercy AND a good imagination. Which is a very bad combination for lawbreakers. "Look, that's Cleyra just up ahead. Soon we'll be in the rain of Burmecia. Do you want me to keep you dry?" He asks, and I still refuse to answer. At the moment I'd prefer to get soaked, catch pneumonia, and die. After, of course, killing him, and then I'd purchase a good seat in heaven to watch the devil play with him. Heeheehee.  
  
The first drops of moisture hits my face, and I begin to panic once more. They CAN'T imprison me! The fear begins to course through my body once more, drying my mouth, making my eyes huge both underneath and on my costume. I try to swallow but can't, too scared to do anything but freeze, muscles tensing sporadically, causing the material to bulge and shrink slightly with it.  
  
No!  
  
He moves me from his shoulder to in his arms like a little kid, and glances down at me before stopping. He gazes at my face and remarks, "I don't know what you're so afraid of. We're not going to torture you, hurt you, or do anything cruel in any way." A growl escapes my throat wildly, and even I have to admit I sound like a wild animal. It's low and hurts my throat, but I can't stop it and don't want to.  
  
He continues walking despite my throat tearing protests, and I begin to struggle again, hunting wildly for an escape, any escape. Please. . . No one answers my silent call.  
  
I see the gate overhead, passing by quickly; the soft flap of his feet on the ground changes to a harder dull thud. No.  
  
"Fratly, that moogle was telling the truth?!"  
  
"It would seem so."  
  
My heart sinks. No hope of escape.  
  
A second rat walks over, peers down at me. "She's scared to death!"  
  
"I can tell. She doesn't believe we're not going to do anything incredibly mean to her. She certainly doesn't take MY word for it."  
  
"I thought she'd be asleep."  
  
"She exhausted herself magically, and can't do much more than lie here. Though I must admit, she was growling earlier, and that was just scary."  
  
A third voice, female, joins the group. "Well let's get her some weed now. We can't have her regaining her strength and fighting us before she's in custody. Custody.  
  
A seven-letter word that can make me feel faint.  
  
A hand appears in front of my face holding something; I lock my jaw. Two other hands hold it open until the weed is dropped in, they then hold my mouth closed. My throat is stroked, causing an instant unstoppable impulse: Swallowing.  
  
Despite my protests, darkness swallows me up, and I fall deep into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"That went well," Remarks Lady Uedalayla quietly once the childs eyes have shut.  
  
Sir Malakanya absently takes a piece of her hair between his fingers and runs it over, thinking. "She looked as though she would have fought to the death if she was physically able."  
  
"She would've. The moogle told us that, and from my own experience with her I know he wasn't exaggerating." Confirms Sir Fratly, setting down Catalina, who instinctively curled up. "The moogle is in my backpack, probably sound asleep. He said her name is Catalina."  
  
"Said? Didn't you confirm that on your trip?" Asks Malakanya, suspicious.  
  
"Not at all. She refused to say a word the whole time, even when I searched her for weapons." Insists Fratly.  
  
"You enjoyed searching her, didn't you? Do you know what Freya would do to you if she found out?" Teases Lady Uedalayla playfully.  
  
"Goodness, no! She'd kill me! And no, Uedalayla, I did NOT enjoy it. She stared at me with such hate I came very close to running away screaming. I, personally, am very glad looks can't kill." Groans Fratly, sitting down in the rain. Malakanya laughs.  
  
"I take it that means you want me to carry her to the jail," He jokes, picking her up. Fratly gets up with a sigh of relief.  
  
"If you insist." 


	34. Zidane Reaches The End Of His Rope

Clara: (walking towards Eika) Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.  
  
Catalina: (ditto) Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.  
  
Eika: (backing away slowly) Uh. . . heh heh. Come on guys, stop joking around.  
  
Clara: Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.  
  
Catalina: Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.  
  
Eika: (laughs nervously) You're just kidding, right? Come on, it isn't funny.  
  
Clara: Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.  
  
Catalina: Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.  
  
Eika: (continues backing up slowly) Stop it. You're starting to scare me. . .  
  
Clara: Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.  
  
Catalina: Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.  
  
Eika: Why don't we start the fanfiction?  
  
Clara: Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.  
  
Catalina: Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.  
  
Eika: heh heh. . .(idea) How about some adamantoise meat? I'll let you have the delicacies of the brain.  
  
Clara+Catalina: MMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!! Adamantoise meat! (eat it +fall asleep)  
  
Eika: Thank you, sleeping weed.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Ok, that moogle said she was wearing a disguise many layers thick, so we'll probably need a knife to get through it." It had been a very tiring day, night had been even worse so far for Sir Fratly, and it wasn't getting any better.  
  
"Here's one, a small dagger," Calls Lady Uedalayla, walking forwards with the very knife Zidane discarded on his journey when he reached this point. "But you'll have to hold her down. She's curled up, and will probably stay that way.  
  
"Gladly, Uedalayla, will I assist." Inserts Malakanya knowingly. "We wouldn't want her to get cut." Uedalayla smiles. Fratly groans. It's public knowledge those two are a couple, and just a matter of time before they announce engagement. Uedalayla has always had a soft spot for children.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Review, please before those two wake up. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hah! You thought I was gonna end it there? No! I'm just gonna change views. They were threatening to kill me because I gave them a preview of what's ahead. Tee hee.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"I think we've just about got her," Comments Zidane, a smile on his face at seven A.M. the next morning.  
  
"Indeed. It usually takes twenty-four hours, she shouldn't prove much more of a challenge."  
  
"Freya, you'll just go crazy if you have any more of those lessons."  
  
"Don't fight. We have to take Clara camping, remember?" Interrupts Garnet, smiling. She gives a small giggle before saying, "We might as well enjoy it."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I wake up at the sudden dawn, feet pushing off, landing on my feet a short distance away, ready for fight or flight instantly. I spin to my left at someone's laugh. Oops.  
  
"You know, I WAS wondering why you were sleeping like that, and there's my answer. You can get out of that position, fights aren't likely to happen around here," Comments the king before laughing again. I feel a blush rising to my cheeks beneath my costume before shaking it off- what am I, a primp to worry about outer opinions?! I do, however, get out of my fighting position before replying with,  
  
"You never know. I could've sworn you were the one about to get tackled from behind."  
  
"What?" He asks, jerking around and falling off the small platform near the stairs he's standing on. Five feet down he catches hold of a rope conveniently hanging down from an upper level, and dangles there. I decide against calling him an idiot- for the moment.  
  
Enter queen of dung and princess of poop.  
  
They take one look around the small platform and the stairs nearby before looking at the broad grin on my face. "Ok Clara, where is he?" Asks the queen. The knights below suddenly quiet- probably in an attempt to learn more about me. I give no response but to begin laughing. They look at me questioningly for another few seconds.  
  
"HELP! LET ME UP!!! I'M STUCK! HEEEEEEELLP!" They both look down and I continue to giggle. To my shock they join me, laughing at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Hang in there Zidane," Calls down Queen Garnet before laughing even harder. Laughing so hard, in fact, that she falls over the edge. King Zidane catches her, hanging on to the rope with one hand, her dress with another, and steadily beginning to slide down to the bottom of the rope. They look so ridiculous that the knights below them begin to chuckle, and Rust Bucket Crap rushes in at the queens shrieks.  
  
Well, the Captain of the Pluto Knights takes one look at Princess Eiko, who's doubled over hooting, me giggling like a maniac and holding a stitch in my side, and the Alexandrian knights of various sorts trying to keep straight faces while the King slides steadily down a rope with one hand and tried to keep hold of the bottom of the Queens dress (so she was upside down) with the other, and shouts, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Until he's red in the face, which only makes us all laugh harder. After a few more minutes of this Princess Eiko manages to catch her breath long enough to cast float, just as King Zidane reaches the end of his rope.  
  
(A/N: I really wish I could see this. Don't you?)  
  
A shrieking Queen Garnet and a rope burned King Zidane land on the platform, not looking too happy. King Zidane says something angrily to Princess Eiko, who only shrugs weakly and makes an effort to stand up, stop laughing, and stop crying from laughing too hard. He then looks over at me. "Ha ha. Oh, that was REAL funny Clara. REALLY. A wonderful joke." I continue laughing, not making an effort to stop or hide it. "Stop laughing!" He orders me. I stop laughing and stand up straight, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"It WAS funny." I tell him, then jump onto the. . .bed. I jump higher, grabbing onto the top of the cage with one hand. The other has the end of a. . . blanket, which trails just short of the floor. I spread my legs and try to look really annoyed, move my legs as if trying to climb sideways on thin air, and make little shrieking noises out of the corner of my mouth. My numb tail would, if I chose to reveal it, would be sticking straight out backwards. Even without the tail it's an excellent impression, and Princess Eiko begins to laugh again. Even the King and Queen smile before hitting Princess Eiko over the head. They then leave, the rusting idiot dragging the brainless princess behind him, and I let go of the cage top.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I've wanted to do that for MONTHS!!! Oh, thank you, I enjoyed that! Please mention how much you laughed! Who wishes they were there? Say I!!!!! 


	35. Tomy and Kat have been waiting for this

Clara: I really wish I had a better sense of smell. You see, Eika ran away twenty-four hours ago, and I want to give her a just punishment for some of the misery she's going to put us all through.  
  
Catalina: I think she's just hidden really, really well. You remember how she said she managed to be the last person to be found in a game of hide and seek with someone really stubborn.  
  
Clara: It took three hours for them to give up during an outside game and she was wearing bright yellow.  
  
Catalina: I'll keep searching while you post the fic.  
  
Clara: Deal.  
  
Eika: (in the backyard, lying down in the tall grass on a small hill that connects her yard to the neighbors. She isn't actually in the grass, she's hiding the same way she did when she was younger except curled up a bit tighter: A slight dip in the hill that's covered in moss and 2 tree stumps that almost connect on top. Catalina has already stood on the tree stumps to look for her. She's wearing light brown pants and a pale green shirt speckled with stains from the moss, causing her to be almost invisible.) [A/N: I really did do that once.]  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Like magic, a few minutes after they disappear the chain on my cage is drawn into the ceiling again, and I sit on the bed, not getting too comfortable. I smile when I see who greet me this time: Princess Eiko is nowhere in sight, and King Zidane is still red in the face from embarrassment. He opens my cage after locking the trapdoor, as is routine. But something's different this time. There are two new knights in the room.  
  
And Lady Freya has a chain in one hand. I stop smiling.  
  
I knew they would beat me eventually, just get it over with.  
  
"Clara, meet Tomy and Kat, your personal armed guards for this trip."  
  
"Hi!" They both call out.  
  
I stay still. What's this all about?  
  
"You're still a criminal, remember." Reminds Queen Garnet. "The chain will be attached around your waste at all times. They're responsible for hanging onto the other end."  
  
So they're my keepers. I nod. Lady Freya walks into my cell and ties the chain around my waste using a complicated slipknot. If I stick a pinky into the seventh hole on the left and yank while pushing down on the right side it'll come undone and lie in a tangle on the ground excellent for tripping people.  
  
I look over my guards. They both have brown hair, one pulled behind her head, the other hanging straight. The taller has plain brown eyes and hair, the other hazel eyes and light brown hair. They both have empty sword sheaths. "I'm Kat," Introduces the shorter.  
  
"I'm Tomy," Informs the other.  
  
"Clara."  
  
"Can you read?" Quizzes King Zidane suddenly.  
  
"Yes." I answer firmly. One less difficulty to deal with until I can escape.  
  
"Then tell me what this says," He implores, producing something, opening it, and offering it to me. I walk out of the cage to accept it, expecting a blow any second. I take a seat in the empty. . . chair, then look at the strange symbols.  
  
Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind. 2 of us will help you, whichever you may find. 1 among us seven will let you move ahead, The other transports the drinker back instead. Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. © Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone  
  
Ok, one symbol at a time. . . nope, still doesn't make any sense. I squint at it, vainly trying to make sense of the arcane symbols. . . no such luck. "And they lived happily ever after?" I guessed the end of what was probably a brainwashing tale told to young children.  
  
"If you can't read, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Just admit it," Consoles King Zidane.  
  
"I can read. I just don't know all these words."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Fine, I can't. Happy?" I ask him, extremely cross.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Fine. After setting up camp I have the delightful duty of teaching you to read." Inserts Queen Garnet, smiling slightly.  
  
"Whatever." I tell her, crossing my arms, a protective method from sudden blows. In this case it also helps me to look domineering.  
  
"Young lady, you should treat us with respect. Here we are doing something nice for you, and you act like you don't care. You should be grateful we're sparing the time and effort to teach you. Reading is a highly valued skill- "  
  
"You do realize I'm not listening?" I interrupt the teaming crap. Who then turns to steaming crap.  
  
"YOU UNGRATEFUL DELINQUENT OF A GENITAL!!!!" At this sentence everyone stares at him.  
  
"You DO realize that even I can think up better insults?" Asks a disturbed Princess. "Not to mention ones that make more sense." General agreement with this statement.  
  
"Do you want any breakfast, Clara? There's a hard hike ahead of us." Informs Beatrix after a pause. I shake my head, avoiding eye contact. Eye contact shows respect, and I don't have that for these people.  
  
"Very well. We leave for the trail in an hour." Says Lady Freya, and I go back into my cage, expecting to be locked in and lowered to the ground once more. They do as I predict.  
  
Back in my little island in the sky I pick up my little flute and begin to practice. I do a scale; slowly making sure every finger is in the correct place. I then start a tune a happy little tune, one Catalina taught me. One that means danger. It SOUNDS happy, with all it's little high notes and trills, but the words that go along with the tune are about hiding, being hunted, and staying hidden.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Time to put into operation 'Prisoners Personality'." Orders Zidane the instant Clara's out of the room.  
  
"Indeed. She should be much more relaxed in the forest, and we can find out just how strong she really is." Inserts Freya.  
  
"Races, contests. . . you're really putting this kid through the works. And I'm supposed to hang onto her chain the hole time." Moans Kat, Full name being Katherine Steiner. Any wonder why she's being trusted to hang on?  
  
"Hey, I have to hang on too, ya know," Interrupts Tomy Angel.  
  
"Alright, you two." Inserts Eiko, trying not to smile. "Let's get some breakfast, and you get some heavy duty pruning gloves. You'll need them."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Leopard Dance? You've been bugging me to kill Michimi. Let's just say I'm considering it. 


	36. Shock

Well, the twins still haven't found me yet. . .  
  
Clara (from a distance): Check the bushes!  
  
Catalina (not quite as far away): Yeah!  
  
Well, I don't think they're going to think to look for me in my new hiding spot. . .  
  
Clara (nearer): She has to be here somewhere!  
  
Catalina (ditto): I'll check the forest in her backyard and the ________'s, you check the _______'s and _______'s!  
  
Neighbor protection policy works well, don't they? They'll never guess to search here. Hiding in plain sight.  
  
Clara: We'll check the library, they have a computer.  
  
Catalina: Let's go. She'll keep writing no matter what.  
  
They're right, I will keep writing. They just don't think I'll dare come back inside my house and write on the computer in the living room. Heeheehee. Oh, and when they come back and find a new chapter put up, they'll be furious. Especially the Cat torture.  
  
Clara + Catalina: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!!!!  
  
Heeheehee. I have the perfect plan for what to do to finish this fic up, and I plan to use my hiding spot in the living room in front of the large window to my advantage.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"The people in Alexandria are never going to believe this," Wheezes Lady Uedalayla, leaning on the table in shock, trying hard not to faint. "NEVER. We've been on the lookout for years. Who would've guessed they'd come in the form of mass murderers?"  
  
"I do believe this is a lucky break. The question is, what kind of luck?" Agrees Sir Fratly, nursing a broken arm.  
  
The magic exhaustion wore off soon after Catalina had fallen asleep, and was desperately fighting to stay in the same snooze position as before. Her kicks and punches hadn't been very accurate, but they had packed a major wallop when they had hit.  
  
"I think we'd better get this girl to cell three fast, and then haul butt to the infirmary. I'm beginning to see why Lindblum got so obliterated. She can really move fast." Groans Malakanya. His spear had been broken in two during a particularly accurate kick, and is currently being used as a splint on his leg. "This was my best spear, too. Stands up to five Grand Dragons pressing on it with all their strength at once. She broke it in her sleep, and she's obviously not even at half strength yet. Zidane and Dagger'll be glad to know who she and the other kid are." He looks again at the curled up sleeping figure, horn glowing slightly in the moonlight, tail pushing against the ground for leverage.  
  
"I think they'll most likely be shocked. They've been looking for their kids for years, wonder which one this is." Fratly laughs at Malakanya's truthful statement.  
  
"She probably doesn't know herself. She was a year old back then; the person who kept her hostage might have raised her under a different name, told her lies. If she tells us whether she was older or younger we'll know, older Tanisha, younger Teressa." Insists Fratly, cradling his arm to his chest.  
  
"It's my turn to carry her, since you boys are injured. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Laughs Lady Uedalayla, picking up the small and instantly squirming child.  
  
"Normally I'd argue, since I was charged as her jailer, but not this time," Groans Fratly. "Let's go."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
A short while ago my cage had been pulled to one side and I was carried out much like I was carried in. This time, however, I don't mind.  
  
Much.  
  
At least this time it's to take me outside, not put me in. Still. . . I play my part, trying to get out of these infernal hands that hold me hostage. Playing evil results in a blindfold, and I am forced to rely on my internal compass.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Until they get to the forest, it's pretty boring, so I'll just end this chapter. It's short because of writers block. I'll also start the next chapter when Cat awakens. I have block for this story, but major inspiration for one I'll put up soon. I'm not sure where it's going, or where it'll end up. . . but I KNOW it's good. I might post it soon. R&R! 


	37. HELP!

Clara: (hiding knife behind back) It's O! K! I won't hurt you, Eika! Let's call a truce!  
  
Eika: (does not appear)  
  
Catalina: (complete with instrument 'borrowed' from her mom's high school music classroom) I give up already! Come on, it's too hot to be doing this!  
  
Eika (thinks, 'what am I, an idiot?! I made it so you've run for days without stopping on moving floors in a desert and you can't stand ninety- two degrees?!' she nearly mumbles her outrage)  
  
Clara: Come out come out wherever you are!!!!  
  
Catalina: While the cat's away, the mice will play.  
  
Clara: About time you referred to yourself like that  
  
Catalina: I was referring to Eika.  
  
Eika: (sees her chance, gets up like a shot and runs out the door) ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
C&C: HEY!!!!  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I come to my senses slowly, feeling every tingling limb to make sure they're all there. I'm nearly grateful when the check comes up positive, nothing missing. Arms in usual push-off-floor-and-kill-someone position, legs set firmly so as to be ready for flight or fight in an instant, tail coiled like a spring against- wait a second. Tail in a position other than one my costume allows?  
  
Fear shooting through me like a knife, I double-check my sense of feel. My tail is coiled against a spring against-against something cold and solid and most DEFINITELY NOT my costume. That does it.  
  
I open my eyes, take one look at the stone behind me, and memories come tumbling back. Michimi, the traitor, turned me in AND told the fizzy dancing crawdads I was in a costume.  
  
Note to self: The instant I get within mind range of Clara, she will be told just WHY, in much more detail than before, the saying she uses 'It'll all look better in the morning' is entirely wrong.  
  
I sit up and look around. The wall behind me is gray, and most likely made of some type of stone. I'm on a small platform connected to the wall, hanging off the wall really, by chains. The platform is made of the same stone the wall is, and has a small, flimsy covering near the bottom. One side of the prison is made entirely of bars, a scant three inches between them. It also has a locked door without a handle. I say it's locked because, while they may be stupid, if they're smart enough to make a lock in a door, they're smart enough to lock it.  
  
I swing my legs with the scant covering of shorts over the side and glance down. The floor is the same stone as the walls and ceiling, most likely to discourage prisoners from attempting to tunnel out, though they still got the crazy's from time to time who scraped their fingernails against the floor in a wild attempt to get out. I can see the blood from too many fists having pounded the walls. I can hear the rain beating down on the roof overhead, and the smell is musty, with a slight odor to it, giving the air a fearsome smell.  
  
"So you're awake." I whirl from my position facing the wall, clenching my fists instantly. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever get up." Fratly.  
  
I glare at him, letting him know for sure he's dead when I get out of here. "Stop glaring, you've already paid me back in full for getting the truth out of your little secret." Yawning, he gets up from his post against the wall and stretches. "You were fighting in protest when we were getting that disguise off you, and you landed quite a few kicks and punches. We were not pretty sights when you finished with us." What does he mean, 'WE'? Just then the second male gagging knight walks into my sight. Or, to be more exact, limps into my line of sight, favoring his left leg. I nearly laugh at such an obvious display of weakness. He couldn't have told me I was in power any more obviously if he'd unlocked the door, given me a knife, and exposed his neck. What a weakling.  
  
Fratly glances at me. "Don't feel like talking just yet?" He asks, obviously not expecting an answer. He walks off without a second glance. Michimi, may you rot.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Authors note: At this time I would like to say a few things: To all, this next part starts where Clara has just been released in a forest. By released I mean she is no longer hogtied, she just has a chain tied around her waist and attached to 2 very stubborn knights. And to LeopardDance: All this week I have found myself very tempted to say 'Shitballs of fire'. I have been spending way too much internet time with you.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I open my eyes and see a forest, laid out beautifully with birds singing, small animals chattering, and trees every which way, in no exact order, but it's fine because the nonexistent order around here makes sense. I turn around at the kings laugh, ignoring the sudden tug on my chain; and smell the crisp air. "What's so funny?" I ask him, for he's still laughing in an insane sort of manner.  
  
"You." He snorts, still chuckling slightly. "You're looking around as though you never expected to see trees again. I hope you don't think we're planning on keeping you locked up for THAT long!" I smile, inwardly relieved. I don't know why. He jumps up and grabs a low branch before starting chin-ups. I watch him. He counts out loud, obviously trying for a record. He starts sweating at two hundred. He gives up at two fifty, or rather, he lets go and raises his arm in the air. "TWO HUNDRED FIFTY PULL- UPS!!!!" He shouts, obviously overjoyed. "Anyone think they can beat that?!"  
  
The rusty trash takes him up, falling in a heap on the ground at two hundred. I struggle an inward urge to laugh. They have trouble with a few hundred pull-ups?! I'd like to see them try five thousand!  
  
Queen Garnet tries next, only managing 150. Defect Vivi gets only fifty; I struggle with my laughter when he literally collapses in the dirt after that. I manage to show no more than a small smile. Princess Eiko tries next, getting 201 before giving up.  
  
"You want a go, Clara?" He asks, staring me straight in the eye. I'm so happy I nod yes before thinking- I can't let them realize what my true strength is. Oh well, I'm a good enough actress to fake exhaustion.  
  
I step up to the branch, noting the mild vibrations in the ground that mean the guards have stepped forward also, keeping me in range with plenty of slack. "Do you want a lift up?" Asks Queen Garnet. I nearly spit out a sarcastic retort but shake my head instead. I bend my knees, feeling fresh energy bunching from beneath my legs, and jump.  
  
The branch comes in sight with surprising swiftness, and I grab the end before I pass by, causing the branch to shake slightly. The wood feels cool and solid beneath my fake fingers, natural after the hard metal in the cage. I lift myself up, slowly as taught, to a chin up point, then let myself down slowly. "One," I call out.  
  
I continue to do this, releasing some of my long pent up energy for a while. I stop counting, but that's ok, they're counting for me. The wood is hard and springy, and my muscles, while a bit cramped, are willing to respond. I smile.  
  
"You can stop now Clara, you've beaten me by a hundred and fifty." Calls out King Zidane suddenly, and I freeze. Did I do four hundred already?! OOPS! I drop, knees bending slightly to absorb the shock from my fall. I look down fearfully, ready to put on a tired face at any moment, but notice Lady Freya laughing softly, so I assume it's ok. I look up.  
  
"And I thought I was in good shape. Back to the weight room," Groans Zidane, and the others laugh. I smile, and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding for his approval. "Let's set out.'  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Eika: (backed into a corner) Look, you guys, it's not what it seems.  
  
Catalina: WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!?!?!??! WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK IN THESE DUNGEONS FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!!!!!!!  
  
Clara: YEAH!!!!  
  
Eika: Nope, I have plans to get you both out sooooon. And Michimi CAN'T die, Catalina, I've got plans for him. Betrayal doesn't ruin a friendship.  
  
Catalina: How did you-  
  
Eika: Experience. It's called a 'user'. Never mind.  
  
Clara: Ok, a deal. If at least one of us isn't out of custody in oh, say, a chapter, WE get to kill you slowly and painfully.  
  
Eika: Three chapters.  
  
Catalina: Two chapters.  
  
Eika: Done. 


	38. Force Fed Catastrophe

Eika: (collapsed on bed) Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh. . . fiiiiiiiinally (suddenly an electric shock races through the bed) GRAHFIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAIIIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIIAIIIIIIIIIAAAAAOOOOOOOEEEEIIII IIIIIIOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (She manages to break connection with the bed so it can no longer shock her.)  
  
Clara: (appears at door to her room) No rest until you finish the next chapter.  
  
Catalina: (appears from below bed) We'll strap you to the computer chair if we have to.  
  
Eika: (falls to her knees pleading) Come on, please, I can't write very well without rest. . .  
  
Clara: So?  
  
Eika:. . . If I can't sleep I'll take the easy way of getting you out of the dungeons. . . you can't torment me if you're dead. . .  
  
Catalina: Fine, you can have a break.  
  
(10 hours later)  
  
Eika: (gets on computer again after sleeping, eating, drinking some juice, and going to the bathroom) Much better. (writes)  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
We begin to hike along a non-existent trail, making me expect them to get lost at any moment. However, instead we continue along steadily, as if the trail is plainly marked. The royalty clique and most of the escorting knights laugh and joke around as they walk; I alone remain silent. After about an hour of this we sit down for a meal called 'lunch'. I have never heard of this before.  
  
"Clara, eat something. Have a sandwich." Insists King Zidane again. He's been steadily trying to coax me into eating something, not realizing I don't know what it is.  
  
"No thanks. I'm. Not. Hungry." I insist for the fiftieth time.  
  
"You can't NOT be hungry after that hike." Can he hear my stomach growling? No, I've perfected silencing it. He can't know that I'm already starting to get mild cramps from not eating.  
  
"I'm NOT hungry. Just stop it." I order him, getting too tired of him to be polite.  
  
"Then have something besides a sandwich. You've refused all meals since you came here Clara, eat. You need the strength." No, I don't.  
  
"For the last ti-umph!" He shoved something in my mouth as I protested, then held it closed.  
  
"Yes, I will resort to force-feeding. Chew. Swallow." The knights assigned to my chain laugh, and the other knights watch with grins.  
  
However, instead of chewing the deliciously tasty food I place a well-aimed kick in his stomach, hard enough to knock the wind from him. He lets go, and I spit it out. "For the last time, no." I say quietly, looking him in the eye.  
  
He shoves something else in my mouth and holds it shut again, this time with the queen and rust bucket grabbing my feet. He moves my mouth so I'm forced to chew the delicious most-likely poison. Much-better tasting than dragon jerky, though bad stuff usually tastes the best. The princess strokes my costumes throat in such a way that I'm forced to swallow. (A/N: You really can make someone swallow by stroking their throat a certain way.)  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asks me, letting go, as do the queen and rusty knight.  
  
I turn to the side and try to stick my finger down my throat, but he grabs my hands. "Stop that." He orders me. I continue to struggle.  
  
The queen responds by shoving another bite down my throat. "Hold still," She orders me while I twist around, trying to get my head away from her hands. "You're acting like its poison."  
  
"Mmmph-plis" I manage to choke out before she manages to get her hands firmly around my jaw. The dragon knight and rust bucket hold my legs. The princess keeps my head still while the queen forces me to chew and swallow the deliciously tasting bundle of harmful chemicals.  
  
"Stop fussing." She orders me, breaking off another piece that from something that looks as though the other pieces came from it too. I lock my jaw, trying to keep it closed. The defect pries it open for her to get another piece in, then slams it shut. I continue to try not to eat, to get my mouth open and spit out the mind-controlling nutrients. I manage to get a hand free to punch; a spare knight grabs it and is thrown off as I swing it wildly. Three grab it at once and manage to keep it still. I'm forced to chew and swallow again. This continues another horrifying five times before-  
  
"Done!" Calls out the queen. They all let me go and I slump, tired, to the ground. "That wasn't so horrible, was it?"  
  
I try to get my hands to my mouth again, to force myself to throw up. The king and queen grab my hands. "Let's go," Orders the king, and a few minutes later, despite my wild protests, we march off, them holding my hands. I try and wrench my hands out of their iron grips without success, and march along very unhappily. After about an hour a majority of the stuff is digested so I give up, marching along meekly. Shortly after they let go of my hands and walk along ahead of me, talking in low tones. I currently expect to fall dead or turn into a brainwashed-robot at any moment. Mainly because I have no idea when my birthday REALLY is, so I could be ten, and supposedly it can occur in a ten-year-old.  
  
The sun is halfway down the sky now, almost to the setting point. Suddenly we enter a meadow. The knights set down the packs I only just noticed they're carrying and begin to set up tents from them.  
  
I sit down sullenly, wondering if I should make a run for it now or later. My thoughts are stopped by a tugging on my chain. While I was occupied with my thoughts the queen of belated discoveries had tied my chain securely around a tree and was trying to get my attention. Seeing I'm looking at her, she makes a 'come here' motion with her hands. I shake my head, reassured that my tenth birthday hasn't come yet. She yanks on the chain, making me slide over some hard ground, tearing up grass and scattering pine needles. She picks up more of the chain. "Last chance," She calls out, and I look down, nearly fainting when I discover: My costume leg is caught on a sharp rock. If she pulls, it'll result in a long tear, blowing my cover. If I stand up without going extremely slow and being careful, which she most likely won't give me time to do, It'll rip deeper, blowing my cover just as effectively. I look at her, and make my choice.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Heeheehee. A chapter that's a bit longer than usual, humorous, and ends in suspense.  
  
Chris who refuses to say much? Could you at least tell me if you HAVE a fanfiction name, as I want to see something from someone with such good taste.  
  
LeopardDance, no, your reviews are NOT dog-eared. On books/reviews/stories I like, if I see a dog-ear I try to smooth it out. I tape rips, give them special bookshelf places. . . but if I like it and don't read it often, careless things happen. (see book that fell under deck right before rainstorm. Deck made out of boards.)  
  
Oh, and to all read/reviewers? Just to let you know, I'm going to camp for a week on Monday (NO INTERNET!!!) and, while they have computers, I'll be too busy at Summer Youth Music School (SYMS) to write. My trombone is going to get a LOT of exercise. This would've been up sooner, but 2 sore arms from Tetanus and Hepatitis B shots limited computer time (my aching arms).  
  
REVIEW FOR HEAVENS SAKE REVIEW, I'M TIRED OF ONLY GETTING ABOUT FOUR PER CHAPTER, REVIEW ALREADY, TELL ME SOMETHING GOOD, GIVE ME AN IMPROVEMENT POSIBILITY, CALL ME A COMPLETE MENTAL CATASTROPHE, INSIST I SHOULDN'T HAVE ACCESS TO A KEYBOARD, PRESENT ME WITH A DIAMOND RING AND ASK TO MARRY THE CREATOR OF THIS STORY, JUST WRITE SOMETHING ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	39. Rocky Strength

With inspiration and writers block, and since I'm also at the part I've planned for months, it's easier and harder to write. The order spells come to mind is the order they are in the menu when selecting commands. I'm getting at the good parts now, and you should've seen the look on my face when I imagined your faces as you read the 'force-feeding' part. As for the rock part. . .  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Ouch!" I cry out sharply, making as if to pick myself up. In a childlike display of integrity I look down, seeming to suddenly spot the stone. Twisting my face into one of slight pain I reach down and pull the stone from where it pokes into my costume, pausing to glance around and assure myself no costume damage was done, and THROW it hard into a narrow tree branch, hard enough to break it- and King Zidane just happens to be standing right underneath. Both the rock AND tree branch, which has a rope attached to a tent tied to it, fall on his head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?" He yells out, bending over and clutching his head in pain so fast that the branch, instead of rolling off his head onto his back, falls of and lands smack on his bottom. He stands up so fast the tent pegs shoot out of the ground, and the rock , which was in the middle of rolling down the back of his head, is propelled with slingshot force into rust bucket.  
  
CLANGITYANGITYANGITYCLANGITYANGITYANGITYCLANGITYANGITYANGITYCLANGITYANGITYAN GITYCLANGITYANGITYANGITYCLANGITYANGITYANGITYCLANGITYANGITYANGITYCLANGITYANGI TYANGITY- CLANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The rock bounces off his metal head hard enough to dent the armor again, causing him to clutch his head in agony, while the rock falls off and lands on his wrist before rolling to his elbow, falling off onto his knee, which he idiotically clutches in exactly the wrong place, shooting it onto his foot and having a reflexive kicking action occur that lodges the stone in his other leg. He bends over, cursing, to dig it out.  
  
Smiling, I get up and walk over to Queen Garnet. "Happy?" She asks me through her giggles.  
  
"Very." I reply, for once without lying. While I sit down and wait patiently, her giggles slowly subside.  
  
"Did you plan that?" She asks me once she's stopped.  
  
Before answering I turn around and look at the chaos I've created. Freya is trying to keep the tent from collapsing and having to be set up again while a deranged Pluto knight races around with the rope, trying to find a low branch sturdy enough to keep that from happening again. King Zidane is badly bruised and having Princess Eiko nurse his wounds; the rust bucket is running around screaming about his precious armor and the pain while looking everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE (Tomy smacked him) for a crowbar to remove the stone lodged in his knee. "No," I answer, turning to look at her again, "I just have luck for this stuff." She collapses into giggles again, and I resume watching the chaos.  
  
The Pluto knight has decided the only thing close enough to the ground and sturdy enough to hold the rope is King Zidane's tail, and is following him around trying to get close enough for the slipknot he made out of the end to work. Zidane is running around trying to find the stream because Princess Eiko mistook hot sauce for disinfectant liquid. Eiko is chasing him with the REAL disinfectant liquid, but he doesn't trust her any more. Ruster has convinced Vivi to cast spells on his leg with the rock in it, hoping one will remove it. He's going through them in order of which one comes to mind, and has just completed Waterga. Zidane manages to get some of the water on his head, rinsing the hot sauce that dripped in his face out of his eyes, and makes a mad dash for the stream. He jumps in midair just as the Pluto knight manages to get the rope around his tail, and plunges into the stream pulling the Pluto knight, Freya, and the tent along with him. Eiko rushes into the stream and gets stuck in the mud on the bottom, resulting in her progress becoming very slow. Vivi is conferring with Steiner on which spell to do next, (he skipped doomsday, thank goodness). Beatrix is suffocating from laughing to hard. Translation: She's turning blue.  
  
I look around, and a thought comes unbidden into my head: THIS is what a home should be like. With everyone able to laugh, and having a good time, not afraid to move, waiting to get permission for everything. It should be relaxed, with everyone liking one another, teasing, and yet liking each other. And it hits me: All uncle told us was a lie. A feeling I've never known before settles over me, yet I know it at once: Guilt.  
  
That settles it. I must escape. Not to go away, but to give uncle what he deserves, and come back. And, lastly, explain to them who I really am.  
  
How am I EVER going to convince Catalina I'm still sane?! I look at the scene without seeing it. There's no way in HELL she'll EVER believe I'm in my right mind after that food. But then again, I could argue that even if they ARE using that it doesn't take affect until age eleven, and so even if we're ten there's still a year to go. But they probably aren't even in any sinister plots. . .  
  
"Gaia to Clara. Gaia to Clara. This is Garnet. Are you there, Clara?" I blink as a hand waves itself in front of my face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." I mutter.  
  
"Good. Now, this is the first letter." I turn to look at her. In the space she cleared in the dirt, she drew a triangle with the bottom moved to the center. "This is the letter A." She tells me, and hands me a stick. I copy the letter A while she recites examples of it being used. "Air, alphabet, ash, ache, all, are." She looks at my drawings. "That's what's known as a capital A. This," Here she takes a stick and draws a small circle with a line sticking out on one side, "is a lower case A. They have the sounds ah and a." She studies my drawings of the lower case A. "You're making them too round," She tells me critically. She draws another one. "See, on the side where it goes down it's flat." I study it and draw some correctly. She nods and smoothes out the dirt. "Next letter's B." She tells me, drawing a figure with a straight line on one side and two bumps on the other. I stare at it a few seconds, memorizing it, before copying it. "Beatrix, bee the animal which it looks a bit like, bell, bow, bow(action), bin, boil, bit. Makes the sound buh. It can also look like this," She proclaims, studying my B's and drawing one with a straight line that goes above the one hump. I copy some of those, and she wipes the space clean. She draws something that looks like a quarter moon. I stare at it. I've always liked the moon, lighting up the otherwise dark night. "That's the third letter, C. The lower case is a smaller version of it." I hurriedly begin to copy. "It stands for Clara," before she can go further, I look up and stare at her. She smiles. "It also stands for care, child, can, clown, chuck. It makes the sounds ssss and cuh." She tells me. Smiling, I bend over slightly and resume copying.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
For my sanity's sake I'll skip over her learning the other 23 letters. Did you get the little C joke? She cares about Clara, who is a child, can do lots of things, clowns around, and chuck is another word for throw. What? You don't care about my private ramblings? Fine. I'll shut my mouth.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Tongue sticking out of the corner of my costumes mouth from concentration, I, with a slightly sloppy hand from being overlarge, carefully copy each of the twenty-six letters, tell her what each is called, and the sounds it they each can make. I look up. "Are you satisfied?" I snap, impatient to have a chance to think about a carefully planned escape. She smiles.  
  
"Quite." Finally satisfied with me, she looks up, and I look around. Well, the rust bucket is half undressed while a few other knights use the tips of their swords to try and dig out the stone. King Zidane is being held down while Princess Eiko cleans his wounds, I decide not to comment on the fact that they're still in the river and every one of them looks as though they're half drowned. Vivi is sipping an ether; General Beatrix is spending quite a bit of time in a bush and keeps calling for large leaves. Freya is struggling to haul a soaking tent filled with water out of the stream, and Kat and Tomy are leaning against a tree nearby, talking.  
  
"FWEEEEEEE!!!!!" I hear a sudden whistle, and my chain restrainers scramble to their feet. Turning around, I look at Garnet just as she lowers her fingers from her mouth. Tomy and Kat grab my chain, hanging on as Garnet struggles to untie the knot in the fading night. When she frees it they tug me to the center of the meadow. I almost don't mind as, within seconds, there's a crackling fire going. Feeling one of my pockets, I sigh, staring into the fire. If only I could sneak a few bites!  
  
"What's in your pocket?" The sudden accusation has me spinning to the right to face- Zidane, looking worse for the wear.  
  
"Nothing," I give the standard response.  
  
"Liar." He sounds stern but amused. "Show what you have there."  
  
"I already told you, nothing." I CAN'T SHOW HIM MY JERKY!!!!!!  
  
"And I already know you're lying." Shit. "Empty your pockets." I empty the pocket with my flute in it. "The other one. Now, before I empty it myself."  
  
"There's nothing there." I insist. He reaches over, obviously determined to empty it himself. I grab his arm. Some guards grab mine and Garnet pries my fingers away. I use my other hand. Eiko hangs on while Garnet pries my fingers away once more. I try to kick, only to realize that Freya and Rusty have my legs already. So, as his hand inches closer to my pocket, I respond the only possible way I can.  
  
I lunge forward and bite, teeth clicking together where his arm was a second ago. A knight hauls my head back and places a sword in front of my neck in case I decide to try that again.  
  
"Touchy touchy," remarks Zidane, easing his hand forward again. "It would have been easier if you'd shown us in the first place." He reaches his hand delicately into my pocket, removing it with a closed hand. He opens it, inspecting what's inside. "What IS this stuff?" He asks me, staring. I don't respond. All but the chainers let go of me, to inspect it.  
  
"Some kind of string?" Inquires Garnet, taking a piece and stretching out the tough material.  
  
"No." I respond with almost perfect honesty. It can be USED that way. . .  
  
"A type of toy?" Guesses Princess Eiko, looking closely at the dull multicolored pieces.  
  
"No," I say again.  
  
"Some sort of cushion?" Suggests Freya, rolling some of the more tender pieces together.  
  
Again, "No," I insist, "It's not used for any of those things.  
  
"Well, then what IS it used for?" Finally asks King Zidane, thoroughly exasperated. He hands me a piece. I pop it in my mouth. "It's a type of food?" He asks me.  
  
"Jerky." I tell them all. After some slight inspection Rusty pops a piece into his mouth. He spits it out immediately, a look of disgust on his face. "The flavors a bit strong," I warn him too late.  
  
"You mean nasty," he coughs, obviously trying not to lose whatever's left in his stomach by then.  
  
"It's better cooked." I tell him, and immediately the remaining pieces are placed at the very edge of the fire just long enough to warm up. This time the defect tries it.  
  
"Not bad," He remarks, dishing out the remaining pieces to everyone but me evenly. Making a face, I reach once more into that pocket and bring out some more, discreetly putting the pieces into their food, spitting out what's been kept in my mouth, and putting more at the edge of the fire. A few minutes later I pop them into my mouth, declining their supper with the explanation of having eaten already. Immediately I am rushed into a tent.  
  
Lying down in the strange sack they provide for warmth, I close my eyes and feign sleep. Ears alert, I hear the chain holders tie it to something, opening my eyes see dull shadows on either side of my tent. Obviously the guard shift will be changed many times tonight. I lie there and wait unmoving as the fire dies, as the guards change, as the royals sleep. Faintly I hear a dull snoring on my sides, and realize the jerky laced with rancid sleeping weed has taken effect. Rancid weed, while harder to eat, lasts longer. I have an hour.  
  
Quickly and silently I slide out of the sack, sticking my pinky in the correct spot and pushing down, sliding out easily. Sliding the tangled mess back inside, I arrange it as though I'm curled slightly inside. It'll pass an inspection. I can't go out the front; doubtful they'll sleep through the alarms I know they've put there. Instead I dig into the soft dirt, quickly making a tunnel under the wall just big enough to squeeze through. I do so and fill up the hole afterwards. I slip out of camp, using my internal compass to head away from Alexandria, at an angle to the sea.  
  
Now for the hard part. Leaning forward, praying I haven't gone too rusty, I run- slowly, at first, but rapidly gaining speed. Feet barely feathering the ground, at least a mile away from camp, I must cover at least ten more before I no longer risk detection. Pushing off strongly, still making almost no sound, I run, covering feet in seconds, narrowly jerking aside to avoid trees. I stop, look back, and am happy with the trail I'm not leaving. Turning around once more, sprinting for all I'm worth, I begin to cover the distance to the sea, fifteen miles away in forty-five minutes. And I must reach the edge of this forest and be over the mountain by dawn.  
  
Leaping over a boulder, twisting to avoid a tree, something spots me, but I outrun it before seeing what it was. Somersaulting over a tree trunk, grabbing the branches above, I pull myself along, leaving no signs of my activity. Wondering whether or not to tear my costume apart and roam the area freely I decide against it: A costume of what they think I look like's distinct form in cloth would easily let them know I'm wearing one, that I'm not as I seem. That I never was.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Kuja."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you aware of what has happened to those brats you raised?"  
  
"No, I'm not. What?"  
  
"That girl is in custody now."  
  
"They caught her, too?"  
  
"No. She accepted help from a moogle when she was lost. That moogle turned her in."  
  
"I thought I had it drummed into her that she can trust NO ONE."  
  
"You did. She ignored it. You should've prepared them for being separated, Kuja. One makes mistakes when lonely."  
  
"I never expected them to get separated."  
  
"It was your job to prepare them for things unexpected. And I also bring news of little younger."  
  
"Clara. What has the trusting soul done now?"  
  
"She's escaped."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"NOT excellent, Kuja. NOT. She has doubts. She's heading here to talk them over with you."  
  
"Doubts? Impossible."  
  
"As you said before, trusting souls are manipulated to further many causes."  
  
"She worships me. There's no way-"  
  
"Then the way that isn't there has happened. They've gained her trust. She plans to teach her manipulator a lesson before going back and telling them everything."  
  
"And what do you suppose I do about her? I can't dispatch her after wasting so many years work."  
  
"Last chance, Kuja. Second chance. You were told those two were at your disposal. Whoever said you had to use both?"  
  
"Point taken. I'll treat her as soon as she gets here."  
  
"Dispose of her."  
  
"My youngest niece? Nonsense. By now my brother has gone sentimental about her. I can use her unconscious form to lure them into my trap."  
  
"Tick tock, Kuja. Time is running out. For all that I'm immortal, I am not patient."  
  
"I'll do my job. No one is going to stop me from delivering my side of the bargain."  
  
"Sure you haven't gotten sentimental over the girls? That can ruin your prospect."  
  
"I'll dispose of Clara after destroying the worlds heroes, you can be sure."  
  
"And the older?"  
  
"She'll be grief-stricken enough to believe me when I say the 'heroes' killed her. After she annihilates a few billion people, I dispose of her and finish the job myself."  
  
"Excellent plan. And if she has contact with her sister before you kill either?"  
  
"Then I kill them both and do it all myself. I am not yet above doing that."  
  
"Good. Dismissed."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
YAHOO!!!! IT'S DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (celebrates) with nearly 3,000 words this could've been put up as 3 chapters, but I did it. FINALLY!!! Can anyone guess who the mystery person is? Well, I'm not telling (sticks out tongue) Now for a break! 


	40. BOOMCRASH!

Clara: Who IS the mystery person, Eika?  
  
Eika: Oh, so you're speaking to me again?  
  
Clara: Yup. Catalina's keeping quiet until she's out too.  
  
Eika: How sad. I don't plan to let Catalina know who it is ever.  
  
Clara: And me?  
  
Eika: Only when you're too far away to tell her anything.  
  
Clara: Does that mean I'm in range?  
  
Eika: You will be.  
  
Clara: So who is it?  
  
Eika: Well, _________ and __________ were wrong.  
  
Clara: Who?  
  
Eika: Exactly.  
  
Clara: Grrrrr. . .  
  
Eika: If it's any help, I have another chapter somewhere with a pov part from that character.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I wake up suddenly, completely alert, muscles tense and coiled in my cell. For the past day I've been living off water, trying to ignore the brief 'chats' every hour or so. I close my eyes and try to guess how long I've been sleeping. . . about five or six hours since I lost consciousness around sunset, what they call eight o'clock. I smile to myself. Time to put my plan in action.  
  
Stepping off the platform without bothering to be quiet, I grab the small covering and attach a corner of it to the hooks that hold the chains to the wall, one corner on the side with the window, two- both directly across from the first in the rectangular device- to the one facing the main part of the building and, more importantly, the guardhouse. I attach the last free corner to the hook that's on the platform end. That accomplished, I examine the platform more closely. As I suspected, It merely rests against the wall at the bottom, nothing holding it in place. I lie on the floor, put my knees under it and give a hard thrust with my legs.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
~*Three Hours Ago*~  
  
Fratly and Malakanya walk into the guard house. "What a day!" Fratly's saying. "No sleep last night due to that kid, interrogation the moment she wakes up five minutes AFTER we get back from the hospital, filing a report and sending it to Alexandria took two hours, and then guard duty until nine!"  
  
"I know. It's a full time job," Agrees Malakanya. "Let's just head straight to bed."  
  
"I can agree with that statement," Agrees Uedalayla, heading from the center room into the female dorm. Fratly heads to the male's and flops onto bed, asleep without even taking off his clothes.  
  
~*Present*~  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!! Fratly sits up in bed with a start. What in hell was THAT?!?!  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!! It comes again, startling everyone who managed to sleep through the first blow out of sleep. This time he recognizes where it's from: The prison!  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!! It comes again. Cursing, Fratly jumps out of bed and runs to the prison, more specifically to Catalina's cell.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
This is going even better than I imagined it could. It sounds like Clara put an amplifying spell on my head and a stampede of wild yans is going on right on top of me. The blanket, acting like an amplifier, is working beautifully; I stuck my ear between the bars and my ear turned red , I can feel it even if I can't see it. EXELLENT! Even if they try to get near me to shut me up, they won't have an easy time of it at all. Using my knees to push up on the platform once more, it booms against the stone and, falling back, causes the chains to crash insanely when it resists them even more than usual.  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!! I kick it again, listening to the echoes. No way I'm gonna let any guard get any sleep tonight, or for as long as I'm in here! Tired guards make mistakes.  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!! I pause and listen to the sweet echoes once more.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Catalina?"  
  
I freeze, grin on my face dying instantly. I kick it again. BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"Well, I'm not. Could you please stop it? You're interrupting all of our sleep."  
  
I kick it again, BOOM-CRASH!!!!! In an effort to drown out his words.  
  
"I'm guessing that's the whole point isn't it, Catalina?"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"You're trying to keep us from sleeping-"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"-making lots of noise so you-"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"-escape. Am I right?"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"Well, it's not going to work. In-"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"-few days time you'll be shipped to-"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"-where you'll be in the prison cell-"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"Do you actually think-"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"-let you out so we can sleep?"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"When you get out you're going to try-"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"-free your sister, aren't you?"  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The cell shakes slightly under me. I kick it again, and once more before realizing: I'm not kicking anything. Opening my eyes, once shut tightly, I cough in the dust. When the smoke clears I see what happened: The platform has dented the wall, and fits perfectly into the spot without even a crack to show what was once the platform.  
  
"I'm guessing your sister is a subject you don't want discussed, correct?" Asks fatly (not a typo) quietly. "Well, at least you're quiet now." Turning he leaves. Does he expect me to give up THAT easily?  
  
Standing up, I grab the chains still protruding from the wall. Leaning back, I pull with all my- currently weak- strength. The platform falls back down. Getting back into my position, I kick it again.  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I race along the trees, still wishing for my tail, doing flips here and there among the branches. I haven't had so much fun in AGES! My arms are tiring after three hours intense work, so I flip, using my legs and the bare feet of my costume to hang on and flip me from one branch to the next. I must be nearly to the sea by now, and when I get there I'll- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I launch myself from a branch off a cliff I hadn't noticed in my haste! Turning in midair, I scrabble desperately, arms and legs trying to grasp the now nonexistent ground, hurtling to the sea hundreds of miles below-  
  
My wildly groping leg hits something, and I try to snag it with my arm: a branch. . .  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-oof!"  
  
Well, swinging myself from various points in Ipsens Castle into little nooks and crannies of various sizes had its advantages apparently. I slide from the branch into a cave half as tall and twice as wide as I am. Bending myself in half at the waste, I manage to squeeze into it. Not comfortable in the slightest, afraid of what I might need to do in the dawn, I settle down to sleep.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~Some Time Later~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Ouch!" Zidane opens his eyes. He can see through them it's not even light out yet. "What was that for?" He asks Garnet, who has her leg drawn back to kick him again. Her mouth twitches in a smile.  
  
"Clara will be up when the sun rises, which should be in a few minutes. Who knows what type of havoc she'll wreak on our guards if we're not up."  
  
"Maybe so, but did you have to kick me THERE?!?!?!? It's still sore from yesterday."  
  
"And not broken because of all the extra padding you have. Rise and shine."  
  
In response Zidane pulls the top of his sleeping bag over his head, and receives another sharp rap. "OW! Ok, ok, I'll get up." He grumbles, reaching for a vest and pulling it on over his sleeveless white shirt. Slipping out of the sleeping bag, he grabs the tough pants he brought with him and pulls them on, attempting to do up the button with very little light. Yanking open the tent flap, he crawls out.  
  
"So the UNmorning person finally got out of bed," Announces Eiko to everyone else the instant his head pokes out of the flap. He growls in response.  
  
"WHEN will I be allowed to sleep in again?"  
  
"Actually, I kind of like watching the sun rise, so I think I'll keep doing this to you," muses Garnet out loud, to giggle softly at the staring look on his face.  
  
"Please tell me you're not serious." He begs, but at just that moment the sun clears the horizon. Yawning, an armor-covered Freya walks into Clara's tent to wake her up. Everyone can guess what'll happen as Freya leans over and shakes her. Surprisingly, Freya isn't immediately attacked. Frowning, she shakes harder. "Rise and shine, sleepy head," She says brightly, and whips off the top of the sleeping bag covering her head. "SHE'S GONE!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Screeches Zidane, jumping to his feet, now completely awake. In response Freya empties the sleeping bag of the tangled chain and everyone stares for a few minutes. Until. . .  
  
"Tomy, Kat, the woods in the east! Vincent, Gerard, Everything west of here! Freya, Vivi, South! Eiko go with Tomy's group, and we'll search north!" Everyone is now staring at Garnet. "NOW!" They move.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Clara: Well, that was entertaining.  
  
Eika: I agree.  
  
Clara: Now, about the mystery person-  
  
Eika: I'll send an e-mail to any1 who's right, telling them.  
  
Clara: Sent any e-mails yet?  
  
Eika: No. And I'll be busy with some other stuff for a while, too.  
  
Clara: Such as?  
  
Eika: An idea for a new FF9 story, to post in between this one and the sequel- just to annoy people, but I need new info so I've got to play the game again.  
  
Clara: I'm sure they'll be dying for it.  
  
Eika: They won't. Then I've got ideas for about 7 originals I need to spruce up for fictionpress.net  
  
Clara: Touching up the ones barely read instead of working on something popular.  
  
Eika: I'll also take a few things down on both sights-  
  
Clara: Finally getting rid of things you'll never finish?  
  
Eika: Shut up. Finally, I'll work on a story I think might get published later. Not sure whether or not to put it up.  
  
Clara: Don't.  
  
Eika: I've also finally worked out the bugs for their language, and will have to go back through the chapters changing the words according to a code soon to be posted over another, older chapter that's nothing but an apology.  
  
Clara: Ok, that's worthwhile.  
  
Eika: I'm also determined to defeat at least ONE of the Super Nintendo games my parents brought up. There's a hint to get to the end immediately in level 4 part 1, but first I have to GET to it, and if you lose ur last life in, say, 2-3 of the 3 parts, you have to restart from 2-1.  
  
Clara: Annoying. Review! 


	41. The Truth Unmasked

Eika: Well, the translation code is up. . .  
  
Clara: Follow the directions, you'll do fine.  
  
Eika: I've gotten to world 4 on the super Mario game. . .  
  
Clara: She finally got to the last level with enough lives to actually GET to the final level's boss without losing every life and going back to level 1 world 3.  
  
Eika: I have the first chapter, the prologue, done on my idea. . .  
  
Clara: A prequel to FF9.  
  
Eika: I've decided against sprucing originals for the time being. . .  
  
Clara: That could take months!  
  
Eika: I'm still debating whether or not to take down certain stories. . .  
  
Clara: No advice for you on that.  
  
Eika: Do to being unable to write more on the might be published story due to block, I'm working on this. . .  
  
Clara: Good.  
  
Eika: And no one has guessed right so far. IT'S NOT GARLAND!!!!!!  
  
Clara: NOW that you're done with announcements, can we start?  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"She's nowhere in a five mile radius of here!"  
  
"So have everyone do ten miles! We showed you the tapes, she's fast; she might be that far away! NOW!" Gerard moves, calling out to the other searchers.  
  
Garnet sits down on a log rolled into the clearing and rubs her temples. Three hours ago Clara was discovered missing, and at seven o'clock in the morning without a sign of her everyone was getting edgy. As they searched in broader and broader circles the knights began to protest their leaders presence, and had insisted they climb back to the castle, under armed guard of course. A knight had begun sprinting to the castle a few hours ago; any minute now they'll be picked up by the Invincible.  
  
"Cheer up. I'm sure they'll find her soon," Consoles Zidane, sitting down next to her with a nervous smile. Garnet laughs.  
  
"And once they manage to get chains on her, if they DO manage, they'll have to drag her kicking, struggling, screaming, the works to the castle, re- tying her up with new chains every hour or so." At this unpleasant truth Zidane winces involuntarily. She has a point. Once they manage to find her, will they be able to bring her back?  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"You know what, Catalina?  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"This is really getting to be-"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"-ing. Could you please stop-"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"? I'm going hoarse."  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!! Actually, I might have to stop soon. This is getting tiring.  
  
Outside the cell where Catalina yawns while kicking on autopilot, sir Fratly sighs and shakes his head. He'd been trying to convince Catalina to knock it off for seven hours straight, and the young girl's showing no signs of stopping any time soon. He looks at the ground, at the exhausted Catalina who's showing no signs of stopping. From the way she looks she might just continue doing this in her sleep. Sighing, Fratly walks, slumping, to the door and goes outside.  
  
"Any luck?" Asks Malakanya, exhausted himself. "If the girl doesn't stop by nine, I can take the shift then."  
  
Fratly, despite his weariness, smiles. "Just get in contact with Alexandria as soon as possible. They need to ready a cage and pick this girl up; she could jump out of any airship but the invincible."  
  
"Though she wouldn't. She'd die."  
  
"I'm beginning to think she'd rather die than be stuck in a cage." Groans Fratly, sitting down with a sigh. From inside a series of BOOM-CRASH!!!!!- es cut off all possibility of further conversation for a few minutes.  
  
"So we trick her as soon as we've got clearance?" asks Malakanya as soon as the echoes die down.  
  
"Yup." Agrees Fratly, and goes back inside to attempt to calm the very annoyed Catalina.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
The sun hit's my costumes face and my eyes spring open, ready and willing to get out of the cave. Sticking my upside-down head out, I look up the cliff face. There are a number of pits and cracks in the seemingly impossible to climb cliff. I reach out an arm, and nearly pitch forward. That won't do.  
  
With a sigh of relief I use the tiny nails on my fingers to dig out my five hidden knives. Reaching behind my hair, I grab the two knives, tied in by crossed strands. Yanking slightly, I get them out. With my other hand, I reach into my costume's back molars, and grab the knife that would originally have been kept in my belly-button, but I changed the position because it kept falling out. Grabbing my toenails, I peel them off, and add them to the collection in my other hand. Whispering, "Mini," and making them large, I stick four in cracks below me. The fifth I, with a trembling hand, stab into my side. Making a long cut, feeling blood trickle, I peel off and step out of my costume onto the knives placed there. Making sure they're secure, I turn. Even without me in it my costume holds it's shape, and I hang it on the branch a foot above my cave. Reaching up, I pull down hard, cracking the branch slightly. I then arrange the costume as though I'm trying to hang on for dear life. It's a work of art, and when they find it, IF they find it, they'll spend about ten minutes trying to rescue a me that isn't there.  
  
That done, I stick my feet solidly into nooks, and pluck my knives from their places. Tail waving, finally free, behind me for balance, I miniaturize them and stick them back in their spots, even the one now slightly bloody. My toenails, having grown back, are yanked off to make room for the knives, bleeding flesh creating the perfect glue until I get up. I grab some rocks and begin to climb, looking at the sun to see I overslept. I'd better hurry; if not, they might stumble over me, and I'm not yet prepared.  
  
Once at the top, I use some pine sap to stick my toenails on more firmly, and look around. A meadow nearby leads gently to the ocean, and I go there, stuffing some untainted jerky in my mouth rapidly. I swallow and wade in. When it's up to m waste I dive, and swim speedily, using my tail as a rudder. My goal: The Forgotten Continent.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Eika: This is annoying.  
  
FlameRiver(her sister): What animal will get mad at you if you talk to it in Conde Petie?  
  
Eika: If the dwarves can be counted as animals. . .  
  
FlameRiver: They're not.  
  
Eika: Owls?  
  
FlameRiver: Dogs.  
  
Eika: Stop quizzing me, please! I'm trying to write!  
  
FlameRiver: Describe where you can find the three coffees!  
  
(Eika answers, her sister keeps quizzing her. . . sorry for the interruption. Review!) 


	42. Shock

"Catalina, I know you're not exactly pleased,"  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"But I think you should please stop."  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"Please? It's eight o'clock in the morning. You've been doing this for eight hours straight."  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
The other male knight walks in and whispers something to Fratly, who nods and leaves. He turns to me.  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"Fratly's taking a break, so it's now my turn." He proclaims idiotically.  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
"My name's Malakanya."  
  
BOOM-CRASH!!!!!  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
On the Invincible, Zidane slams his fists into the floor and swears. He and the others had been picked up, and followed the signal to find Clara hanging on for dear life to a rapidly breaking tree-branch. After several failed attempts they'd managed to haul her up, only to discover Eiko's theory was correct: She was wearing a costume. She'd taken a few minutes to drop it onto a tree-branch after escaping; it gave her an extra hour to run.  
  
"Well, let's see what Fratly wants. Maybe it's good news." Suggests Garnet, towing her husband into the cockpit. She wasn't feeling much better, as she'd been enjoying the child's company.  
  
Sighing, Zidane presses a few buttons in the pilot's space, and Fratly's head looms in place of outside. "Morning, King Zidane," Says Fratly, sounding tired.  
  
"Cut to the chase, Fratly. What's going on down there?" Asks Zidane, ignoring the dirty look Freya gives him for saying that. Eiko rolls her eyes.  
  
Fratly actually rings his hands. "Before I say, you'd better sit down."  
  
"Why?" Asks Garnet, curious.  
  
"I'll explain when you sit." They do so. "Two nights ago, at about eight o'clock in the evening, we got a report from a moogle. Apparently he had found you Clara's. . .partner."  
  
"Good news, except we no longer have Clara," Snaps Eiko, obviously angry. Fratly sighs and opens his mouth to speak, but a series of loud BOOMS! Cover whatever he's trying to say.  
  
"Ok, what was that?" Asks Freya, rounding on her husband.  
  
"The prisoner. She's been kicking her bed into the wall since midnight." He tries to say something else, but a series of crashes cover his words.  
  
"If she's half as stubborn as Clara, you'll have to deal with that noise for days. No wonder you look so tired." Notices Vivi frankly.  
  
"Look, could you please take her, for more reasons than this?" Asks Fratly, just as a series of booms start up again.  
  
"What's another reason?" Asks Zidane when the sound dies slightly. Fratly sighs and runs his hand down his face.  
  
"We got her costume off after a tip from the moogle. Apparently he befriended her around Chocobo's forest, and she told him some stuff. We've got everything he knows written down."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Under the costume. . ." Fratly hesitates, then blurts it out, "She has a horn." Fratly surveys the scene conveyed to him from the invincible. Garnet's fainted, but everyone else is staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"WHAT!?" Asks Zidane, clearly in shock, as if he hadn't heard properly. Surprisingly no one's noticed Garnet's fainted.  
  
"And a tail." Fratly adds, as if that will make Garnet wake. "And boy, was it a challenge getting the costume off. She broke my arm in her sleep." At this point everyone is staring, and I mean STARING. Wide-eyed, open-mouthed staring. "Do you know Queen Garnet's fainted?"  
  
Steiner looks from the Queen to Fratly again as if there was no reason whatsoever to be worried. "We've been searching for young Teresa and Tanisha for years. Are you to saying. . .?"  
  
"Yes, I'm saying I have one. And she's very annoyed." Fratly squeezes the last word out before a series of booms. "She's refused to say a single word since coming into our custody, but the moogle says her name's Catalina." No one says a word for a few minutes, then  
  
"You mean, since the partners are sisters, the older's been under our nose the whole time?" Asks Eiko out of shock.  
  
"Or younger. Catalina here told the moogle she was going to rescue her little sister."  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can." Confirms Freya, and shuts down the screen. Turning, she discovers that Zidane hasn't moved yet. Frowning, she slaps him. With a yelp he grabs his cheek, obviously recovered. Getting up, he FINALLY notices Garnet fainted.  
  
"Dagger!" He cries, rushing to pick her up. Steiner takes her from his arms.  
  
"Steer the ship so we can get there faster. I'll wake her." He confirms, and walks away to get some water.  
  
Zidane runs to the steering spot as fast as he can and, using his thoughts to control it as usual, mind-shouts 'STEP ON IT!! NOW!!!!!!!!'  
  
The ship jerks into movement so fast everyone who managed to get up topples over. 'Faster,' he tells it grimly. 'Much faster.'  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I should've waited for the bleeding to stop. I groan from the exertion, about twelve miles out to sea. My cut had attracted monsters of all types, drawn by the taste of fresh blood, and it's getting more and more difficult avoiding their waiting jaws. I cut a hard left, narrowly avoiding a monster whose name I don't know, and swim diagonally for a few minutes before getting back on my route headed straight for the Forgotten Continent.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I look up as the cell door creaks open. I'm greeted by Fatly, Smak-a-kanya, and the female who's name I don't know. They close the door behind them.  
  
Fatly smiles at me, and I feel my skin begin to crawl. He's carrying a chain. Risking glances at the others, I realize they all are. They come towards me slowly, and I back up. They continue to walk towards me slowly, and I continue to back up. Finally I sense the wall behind me, and can go no further.  
  
"Catalina." Fratly greets me, and I nearly begin to shake. I grasp my fear with a strong hand, before it makes me weak. "You're being transferred to Alexandria." He tells me, and frees the chain from its coil. I make sure all my limbs are free, ready for the kill, ready to flee. "Since we cannot trust you won't run away without them, you will be put in chains during the journey there." Over my dead body you will. "You can cooperate, or," And here he raises one hand threateningly, "We can tie you up by force." He advances toward me, chain raised. Instantly I kick him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him in a practiced move.  
  
As if on signal the other two are upon me, grabbing my limbs as I struggle free, tangling me up in their chains. I kick out and punch often, but they are skilled in blocking blows, and go right on trying. Seeing I'm not going to be able to get away, movement jarring my already sore legs, I push off, managing to get out from the corner and roll a few feet away.  
  
Strong hands grab mine, and before I can blink a chain is wrapped around them tightly. I look up, kicking for all I'm worth, into the hard eyes of Sir Fratly. I try to wriggle out of his intense grip, placed on my shoulder once my arms were uselessly stuck crossed on my chest, but can't without my hands. My legs, still kicking and very sore, are putting up all the fight I can manage at the moment.  
  
A hand grabs one leg, it's partner soon joins it, and my right leg stills helplessly. The last knight free grabs my other legs, and force them together. Tying them together just above my ankles is Fratly, satisfied now that I can't wriggle away. They let me go then and I, using both legs in a fluid motion, deliver a powerful kick to Sir Fratly right where I've learned male's shouldn't be kicked.  
  
While Fratly collapses on the floor, doubled over in pain, the other two have my legs again. Together, despite my almost-strong struggles out of desperation, they bend them at the knees until my heels touch the back of my legs, and chain them there, both near the knee and behind the ankles. To make sure I can't squeeze out, another length of chain is wrapped between the length of the one near my ankles and around the bottom of my feet, tied tightly. When they let go I wiggle however I can, trying to get out of the STUPID, STINKING chain, trying to be free. Even the knowledge that I'll see Clara soon is no comfort, as if we're both in separate cells we'll be unable to work together to escape.  
  
As Malakanya picks up Fratly and mutters something to the female about the infirmary, two words run through my head.  
  
I'm doomed.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Eika: That was FAST!  
  
Clara: Why'd you end it there?  
  
Eika: Because it seemed like the right time. Got inspiration to write insanely on this, and I might have enough juice in me to write yet another chapter.  
  
Clara: All in ONE day?  
  
Eika: All in one day. 


	43. Helpless Terror

Fratly survey's the incomplete group of heroes calmly, making sure his words sank in. "Understand? She's slightly. . . erratic. I think she'd freak and make life even more difficult if you let the facts get to you." Fratly surveys the group.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Confirms Zidane, still ecstatic over this good fortune. "We have to treat her like any other prisoner. Can you just show us where she is now?"  
  
Fratly sighs and yawns tiredly, obviously hoping for more sleep once they left. "Currently she's chained thoroughly, and don't take them off until she's safely in Alexandria. Have you let knights and citizens know of this development?"  
  
Garnet nods. "They'd all freak otherwise. I didn't tell them everything, mainly because we still don't know everything yet, and they've been told the person, whoever it was, that raised them told a bunch of lies and got them thinking everyone here was evil. We'll straighten it out."  
  
Fratly smiles. "Good. I'll lead you to her now."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"You know, Catalina, there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of." Comforts Uedapainya badly. "No one here or in Alexandria will hurt you in any way." I continue to ignore her, and continue to struggle, determined to get out of my bonds. She told me immediately that Clara's not there any more, having disappeared from plain sight. She probably used a child's trick. Somewhere in my head, the thoughts that there's no hope, no escape, that I'm doomed boom, but I ignore them. If I can get out of my bonds before the idiots from Alexandria come to take me away. Perhaps I can run.  
  
If only these chains weren't so strong, I'd have been out of here ages ago. I have to escape. My life depends on it. If I go to Alexandria I'll be killed quickly, and I'm scared. I don't WANT to be in a prison, a dungeon, or anything else! I want to be home, battling lethal turtles, laughing over one of Clara's feeble jokes. . .  
  
"Here they are now." Comments Uedalayla suddenly, and my heart beats faster still from outright terror. My tail, which was caught under the same bond my arms were, stiffens, hair sticking out as much as I try to hide it: Showing fear tells your enemy they're sure of the kill, letting them know they're boss.  
  
A face fills my vision, and I try to keep the terror from rising in my throat, constricting my breath with the taste of it. I close my eyes briefly, trying to get control of my emotions, then open them so it doesn't give that fact away.  
  
I see a smile on the face of the king Clara wounded so long ago. A quick test of my bonds with his hands, making sure they're secure probably, and he picks me up. I squirm harder in repulsion, trying to get out of the arms that imprison me, away from the chains that lock me in place, and away.  
  
"Hi there," He says, looking down at me, clear cerulean eyes lighting up his face, "You can stop squirming. It might make me drop you." I stare up at his face, and can't think, the voice in the back of my head repeating a fact I always knew but until now never accepted: I'm doomed. I struggle still out of reflex, terror making my limbs turn weak, shaking me inside and out. His smile disappears as he feels this.  
  
"It's all right. We aren't going to hurt you." He comforts me, not knowing my fear comes from the fact that I'm in a position where I can't defend myself. Where I can't run at any moment, face any threat that comes at me. I shake more violently, widening my eyes and looking anywhere but up so no one will see me cry. Cry for my helplessness, cry for my fear, cry because as sure as sure can be I'm doomed for eternity, never to laugh again, forever in custody, a world unknown.  
  
Another, smaller hand wipes my eyes; I close them from the humiliation of being discovered. Will I never be free again? The second person's hands take me, begin to carry me onto ship as the first one's owner opens the way for us. I continue to shake, scared: out of prying eyes view, I could be tortured, killed. Destroyed, alone. Will I ever get out of this? I open my eyes wide, trying to stop more tears from escaping, from eyes betraying my fear. The same hand wipes them, softly, and I just shake harder. I'm scared, though I'll deny it, I'm trembling, I can't hide it, unmasked and shamed, though I feel no regrets. Yes I do. I regret I ever asked that simpering, pus-filled moogle for help.  
  
Above me, where I see the person's face, I know: The queen, a deadly foe. She looks down at me, hiding the light-blue ceiling, and smiles. I continue to shake, as violently if not more. Even if I get out of my bonds, a feat of strength that seems impossible now, I won't be able to get out of the airship, undoubtedly the Invincible, unless one of them clears the way for me.  
  
I'm set down, hands let go of me, I'm on a platform, standing on the floor, tied hopelessly, no hope left,  
  
"Shhhhhhhh. Its ok." Says the queen, soft voice scaring me even more. With every passing second the chances of escape less likely, of torture more sure. "We won't hurt you. Calm down." Again the same deadly hand wipes the tears I fight to keep inside, a hand steadying me, keeping me upright. I fight to escape, try to control the shaking that gives the lie to my indifferent attitude. I succeed in nothing, tears still sliding forbidden down my face. Gently she continues wiping them, holding me upright and letting me cry involuntarily, watching every painful moment no matter how I twist my head. In an attempt to look down, avoid her searching stare as she sits next to me, I see parts of the floor change color, to a light, glowing blue from the dark, dull color earlier. At the same instant a hum echoes through the place, continuous rumbles scaring me even more. Too scared even to protest any more as her hand wipes away the tears my eyes cry without I succeed in nothing, tears still sliding forbidden down my face. Gently she continues wiping them, holding me upright and letting me cry involuntarily, watching every painful moment no matter how I twist my head. In an attempt to look down, avoid her searching stare as she sits next to me, I see parts of the floor change color, to a light, glowing blue from the dark, dull color earlier. At the same instant a hum echoes through the place, continuous rumbles scaring me even more. Too scared even to protest any more as her hand wipes away the tears my eyes cry without permission, shaking still harder.  
  
I feel the parts of me that were touching the platform earlier no more, I struggle again, trying not to curse, to show anyone how scared I really am as she picks me up. One-handed she wipes my tears, falling slowly due to protests being ignored. With the other she places me on her lap, obviously to make torturing me easier. I tense up instinctively, trying to stop my tears, trying to prepare myself for the slap that's sure to come.  
  
Instead I hear a voice on the other side of the room proclaiming, forcibly and with a spell behind it, "Sleep." As I fall into voiceless slumber, weights immediately pressing on my eyelids, I wonder what they'll do to me as I lie here, helpless in all ways.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Clara: Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you got inspiration.  
  
Eika: It's better than the last few chapters. I had trouble writing them.  
  
Clara: This'll be the last for a while, then?  
  
Eika: Nope, I'm still going strong. Review! 


	44. When Eidolens get Annoying

Garnet sets down the now sleeping girl, wiping the last tears from her eyes as she trembles, visible even now. Noticing for the first time the chains thoroughly pressed around her, she shakes her head. "How could anyone do this to a child," She wonders out loud as Zidane, Eiko, Steiner, and Freya walk in. Vivi gets up from the stool in the corner where he wasted until he could caste his sleep spell, coming over with the rest to look at the sleeping, shaking youth. "To tell a child such lies, hurt them so much that they're scared to death of people trying to help them?" Her hand gently smoothes Catalina's short hair, noting the distinct dark streaks among the brilliant yellow. The tail, tied with the same chains that go around her chest and holds her arms in place, has the same coloring, the hair sticking out straight.  
  
"I know. She was struggling more than Clara did. It's as if she was more than scared to death; she was also desperate. And having also recently recovered from magical exhaustion; last time I saw you magically exhausted, you could barely stand up for a week. She, meanwhile, is fighting like a maniac, and staying up till all hours." Zidane tenderly gazes at the girl, short for her age, as she gradually relaxes into sleep. Her muscles were so tense before you can actually see them gradually relax, the hair on her tail slowly settling down until it once more covers it securely.  
  
"Remember, Queen Garnet and King Zidane," Reminds Steiner with his average formality, "Treat her as you would any other prisoner." Zidane nods, and leaves the room, muttering about steering the ship.  
  
"It's strange," Confesses Freya, watching as Garnet wipes away the last of the tears that fell from her eyes, the ones she had been holding back. "Months, years without any idea, without a trace, and suddenly we get to see, hear, talk to both of them. Then, before we even realize we have either, one goes away and the other is unmasked. It seems to strange, too unusual to be true. Like it was planned, almost." Garnet nods at this, knowing what she means. They both then leave the room.  
  
Eiko, getting out her tools to implant the small metal chip with a tracking spell on it, silently agrees. Looking down at her cousin, her first thoughts are that she looks so young. But she's older than Eiko was when she saved the world from Kuja.  
  
Kuja. How she hates him. He destroyed her life, killed all her family. Out loud, she agreed with Zidane when he said Kuja was really a nice person, and with Garnet when she was told to remember him sympathetically. Inside, however, she curses his name. He killed all her family in some way or another, and even took away her best friend ever, Mog.  
  
Shaking herself from these thoughts, she leans over, knife in hand, and begins to cut.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Swimming steadily forward, I take the time to wonder just how I'll approach Uncle. He's not the type you just walk up to and accuse, not if you want to live. I'm still convinced he did not fight against us at full strength. He, instead, coddled us along patiently, giving us false hope for his twisted cause. Remembering the people I killed, some barely older than myself, I feel no regret: What's done is done. I can only hope to repent by killing the one who told me it was right, by stopping his gradual manipulation of others. And, by admitting my sin, repent in it, learn from it.  
  
Now, on to the question of what to say. If I accuse him outright, an Ultima will have me on my knees instantly. Another, and I'll be rendered helpless without having attacked once, an easy victim. I COULD take the roundabout route, telling him I came by to talk about our progress, but he sees through lies in an instant. And I want to confront him about what he's done.  
  
So I take the direct route: Charge in, daggers flashing, attacking like a crazed ninja, until he's on his last leg. Then I ask him, and once he tells me, kill him.  
  
`~What if he expects that?~` Asks an innocent, not very familiar but recognizable voice in my head. The summon Kikirya.  
  
'He won't' I tell it.  
  
`~And if he does?~` It asks me, driving me to near insanity. Ahead I can see the edge of the forgotten continent.  
  
'Shut up Kikirya.'  
  
`~I'm sorry, am I bothering you?~`  
  
'Immensely.'  
  
`~Please accept my apologies, but I think you must wonder this.`~  
  
'You don't have to be so damn polite.'  
  
`~ Geezum, will you relax for a sec? I'm trying really hard to be nice!~`  
  
'It's not working.'  
  
`~Well, don't say I didn't warn you.~`  
  
Great. NOW how will I get confident enough to face him?  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Eika: Nice, short little chappy.  
  
Clara: Sister bugged you so much you actually put the firebird in it again?  
  
Eika: Yup. Still, I have plans for Kikirya, eventually.  
  
Clara: She's gonna save my life, isn't she?  
  
Eika: No. She'll be really annoying and call you lots of rude names after you get into a heated argument with her, but you consider it better than being bored to death.  
  
Clara: Please tell me that's not until the sequel.  
  
Eika: It isn't. Review! 


	45. Fleeting Contact

Eyes pop open suddenly, every muscle alert, WAY too rested to have just catnapped a few seconds by mistake. I try to move, and my limbs are bound. Then, I remember, as if in a flash: The three dragon knights tying me up as I struggle, being picked up and placed. . . oh no.  
  
I suddenly take in my surroundings, and what I see is NOT a happy sight. Everything is blue, I'm on that strange stupid platform again, and I'm shaking once more. I'm in the invincible, being taken closer to, and yet further from, Clara, to be locked up and tortured for the rest of my life, which will probably end soon.  
  
I'm trapped in a monstrosity with doors that won't open unless my worst enemies open them, which they won't if I'm free, stuck hopelessly, without comfort, without freedom.  
  
This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening.  
  
"She's awake." Calls a voice from somewhere near.  
  
Shit. This IS happening. I shake even harder as I begin to struggle, determined to get out of these chains that bind me, unable to flee at any moment, utterly helpless to defend myself against the blows sure to come. My hands ache where they're pressed steadily into my chest, my limbs have gone numb. Even if- WHEN- I manage to get out of this, I'm not in very good condition. A whimper escapes my throat, and I wince at it's pleading sound as my shakes get worse.  
  
Yet another Dragon Knight enters, followed closely by the queen. My breath sticks in my throat much as I fight to keep calm, making it suddenly difficult to breathe. The king enters, and I struggle still more, unsure whether my shakes or my pushing is doing more to damage the chains. My eyes, open wide in my deniable by me only terror, note the entrance of the princess, the defect, and finally a rusted-over knight. My heart beats faster still, if it's possible. I note, with some shock, that each is carrying something.  
  
They put these. . . things down and sit on them, arranged so they're all facing me. All but the queen, who doesn't carry one of those things. Instead, she reaches out a hand and moves me so I'm as close to sitting as I can be, and sits down on the platform next to me. They smile at me, and I want nothing more than to run, to hide, away from the torture about to occur, away from these people who'll kill me without a second thought.  
  
If Clara escaped from them, I can too, I think desperately, but I know it's wrong. Clara's always been the one whose better at the lessons and has a natural skill for them. . . me, I have to work insanely to master each technique. Clara admires my skill with Black Magic, but I can't do the other skills half as well as she.  
  
"Well, for now let's cover the basics." Starts out the king, and I continue to shake thinking, wondering what he means by basics. The basic torture, the easiest and most effective pains?  
  
My shaking obviously increased to a visible form, because the kings smile disappears. "None of that." He chides, making me nearly mindless with terror, "How many times do we have to tell you we're not going to hurt you?" It's obvious to me he's lying, that he's going to hurt me, torture me, gloat over my dying breath. He sees my shakes don't increase at this- I don't think they can- but they also don't DECREASE. The king, seeing this, asks, "What, don't you believe me?" I think the answers obvious.  
  
I swallow, trying not to faint from terror, trying not to scream, to cry, to give any visible sign of the fear coursing through me, making me weak. I look down, anything to avoid eye contact, to avoid showing them just how terrified I am.  
  
A hand beneath my chin, lifting my face up: The princesses. I turn away instinctively, terror threatening to show, hurting my insides with the pure fear. Again, the princesses hand moves my head, making me look at them all against my will.  
  
The king, seeing something in my eyes perhaps, sighs. "I guess you're not in the mood to talk yet, are you?" He asks me, and the terror rises still more. They'll torture me to make me speak and tell them what they think I know, laughing over my cries. "We'll speak again later." He tells me, and gets up to leave. The queen lays me on my side again, and they all walk out. So, no torture yet, but later.  
  
The door closes behind them, leaving me alone, shaking, uncomfortable with my thoughts. Twisting myself as best I can, I inspect the wall behind me. It SEEMS solid, and there are supposed to be no passageways on the Invincible, so I'm safe from that direction. The door they came in is above my head, the wall on my other side- a ways away- seems solid too, though I might not see a door from this distance.  
  
Bending my head, I find my view of the final wall blocked by my legs, shaking still. I twist however I can, trying not to leave a single element unknown. Finally I manage to get in a kneeling position- don't ask how I did it without hands, I'm not sure myself.  
  
No door there.  
  
Twisting myself so I can watch the one door and won't be surprised at anything, I settle in to wait, heart pounding, chains firm, just as a voice inside me speaks.  
  
~Catalina!~  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Damn it." Swears Zidane the instant the door's closed behind him. Looking up at the vision spell Eiko produced, he continues swearing. Catalina, it seems, is making sure they can't sneak up on her.  
  
"If she shook any harder I wouldn't have been able to hold her," Comments Garnet, watching the screen as Catalina manages to roll over again and check the opposite wall.  
  
"I think she's as close to being scared to death as she can be without dying," Agrees Eiko, watching as the girl tries to see around her tied legs, finally succeeding by rocking backwards on her head and using her neck almost as a spring to push herself onto her knees, where she stays, wobbling, for a few seconds, looking at the wall and making sure they can't get in that way.  
  
"For someone to be so mistreated that they're scared of everything and everyone. . . it's a wonder the moogle she ran into kept his life." Says Dagger sadly. Vivi solemnly nods. "It's scary that anyone can be that mistrusting."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Eika: Well, that went well.  
  
Clara: THAT was well? I don't WANT to see your idea of bad if that went well.  
  
Eika: She could've fainted.  
  
Clara: True.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
God this is tough. I'm floating on my back from pure exhaustion about fifty miles from shore, and I can barely move. WHY was I crazy enough to attempt an eight-hour swim?!  
  
On the edge of my consciousness, I feel a brush of something, not physical but magical. Catalina must be within telepathy distance! Reaching with all my might, closing my eyes, I call, Catalina!  
  
No response.  
  
Feeling along our mental ties I look through her eyes to receive a genuine shock: Zidane, Garnet, Freya, Vivi, Eiko, Rusty. They seem to be saying stuff. Straining through her ears, I hear the exact same words they used for me. Smiling to myself momentarily, it stops as soon as I get a touch of fear over our bond. Since only strong emotions can be felt from far away, I know she must be terrified. They leave, and Catalina swings over, most likely bound similarly to the way I was, to check for hidden entrances and exits.  
  
When she's done, I take a chance and cry again, ~Catalina!~  
  
#Clara?!#  
  
~Yup, it's me!~  
  
#Thank goodness, now tell me how to get out of here!#  
  
~Why? I ask, truly wondering.~  
  
#Because I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#  
  
~Calm down, Cat. Take a few deep breaths. Relax.~ I feel her do so, her muscles still ready for a moments flight.  
  
#Now what?# She asks.  
  
~Look, I think you should stay there.~  
  
#WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, TOO?!?!?!?!?! I'M NOT BEING TORTURED INSANELY!!!!!!!!!!#  
  
~Look, Catalina, I stayed with them for three days. They never hurt me.~  
  
#Have you forgotten Uncle and our mission? You're nuts, girl!#  
  
~Am not. Look, I think Uncle lied to us. They're nice. Friendly, even. They joke around and have fun. Not what you'd expect from an evil person.~  
  
#You ate the food, didn't you?! My sister is being mind-controlled!!#  
  
~I did only when force-fed, and since it only takes affect in people eleven and up I'm safe. We're not even TEN.~  
  
#Clara, I'm scared.# She whimpers, which scares ME. NOTHING scares Catalina. She's always charging in, ready for the next step. #They'll kill me if they get the chance. Help!#  
  
~Stop it.~ I chide, trying to mask my concern. ~I'm swimming to the forgotten continent to confront Uncle. I can't turn back now.~  
  
#Claaaraaaaa#  
  
~I'm almost out of range. Listen, you'll be safe with them.~ I tell her, silently laughing. ~I'll see you soon!~  
  
#But-# my sense of contact with her fades, and I'm on my own again. I hope she listened.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Clara: I'll give you this: When you get inspired, you get inspired.  
  
Eika: Yup. I'll probably churn something out tomorrow too.  
  
Clara: Review! 


	46. Torn Away

Staring at the door, my struggles and shakes doing nothing to free me, I'm forced to wonder just what's WRONG with Clara. She went crazy, eating that food, most likely. Or the water's poisoned, meaning I mustn't drink a drop. Staring ahead blankly, it takes me a few seconds to realize the lights that mean the ship's in motion are dimming, a sign the power isn't on.  
  
Meaning either we've broken down, which is wonderful, crashed, which is terrific, or  
  
I WILL NOT consider the other option, the one staring me in the face: I'm doomed, because we made it there, for me to be tortured and killed at THE PLACE OF MY ENEMIES.  
  
The door I've kept my eyes on opens, the king coming in. He smiles down at me.  
  
Heart-stopping terror is at a suffocating point. Breathe, breathe, in, out, in, out,  
  
"Hey there." He greets me.  
  
in, out, in. . .  
  
"We've arrived," He says, picking me up.  
  
Ok, NOW I can stop breathing. But, not surprisingly, my body keeps breathing through my terror and my orders, my shakes and struggles giving my breath a rasping sound.  
  
Ignoring my shakes and struggles, ignoring how scared I am, ignoring my slight breathing difficulty, the king carries me through the door.  
  
I find myself in a large room, more like a hall than a room, and he carries me towards another door while I fight to free myself, get out of this predicament, shaking all the while through the terror threatening to kill me.  
  
Through the door, heart beating against my chest while I shake with an uncontrollable fear, making me weak body and mind, unable to think or feel what's happening. And yet I KNOW what's happening as clearly as though it's staring me in the face, which it is.  
  
What must be an airship dock is ahead, surrounded by knights, faces hard and swords at the ready, in full armor. Ahead is the queen, dangerous and deadly, conferring with one who seems to be the leader. The king, feeling my shakes grow more violent, looks down at me, pitying. Horrifying.  
  
Whatever was discussed between the queen and knight, they came to an agreement; I am carried forward, the squadron of guards at the ready on the off chance that I do get out of this mess, at bay from the killing blows to come. Shaking still, struggling through my terror; mindless with fear, I close my eyes, trying not to faint, to cry.  
  
Though the walking stops I can sense the movement continue; drawing me higher at every moment, closer to impending doom. It starts again, and I open my eyes, not wanting to be taken by surprise.  
  
Death staring me in the face, nothing I can do about it. Trying not to scream, terror's fire lit. I can't move, can't try, never to get out of this fast demise.  
  
A large room, high ceiling, floor far below me and the king, the torturer, carrying me. The other of the 'world heroes' are around, making sure I don't get out. A cage is in the center of the room.  
  
The princess tows it over with a long wooden pole, a metal hook gleaming at the end of it. Holding it there, she watches carefully as I am set down on the platform, shaking, struggling. I close my eyes, unsure of what they'll do to me.  
  
*Clink!* I open my eyes and see, sure enough, one of the chains binding my legs has been removed.  
  
*Clink!* The second holding my legs falls free, allowing me to unbend my knees finally, freeing me slightly, though my shakes do not yet subside.  
  
I watch as they unwrap the last one holding my legs, knight and dragon knight holding them so I cannot run just yet. Struggling does nothing against the combined power of these strong foes. Neither do my shakes, as I am still convinced they're just going to use this to hurt me more.  
  
The queen holds me upright while the king unwraps the chain holding my arms and tail hostage, changing her grip to my arms the instant they're free. Together with the knights they lift me up, and place me in the cage somebody unlocked, setting me on the floor gently before stepping out quickly, relocking it. Inside it, still almost too scared to move, I stay, as the cage is levered back into the center.  
  
Hands shaking, heart beating fast, I feel every limb, massaging cramped muscles as feeling returns. Getting up, I look all around me, noticing the door that leads to a private area for business, the platform similar to the one I rested on unwillingly in the ship. Noticing the bars, the floor far below me, I make my decision: The floor isn't far enough away that a fall would kill me.  
  
I back up, as far as I can, until my back is pressed against the door of the waste area, tail coiled like a spring for speed. Taking a deep breath, praying this works, I run forward, fast as my feet carry me, using my tail to propel me forward these few steps and SLAM, face and chest first, remainder following under a second late, into the bars.  
  
A resounding ringing fills the room, and the cage rocks far enough to the side to hit the wall HARD, narrowly avoiding my enemies(pity). Grabbing the bars, I attempt to stay standing as the cage spins, wildly out of control. Fighting a grin from the fun ride, I examine the bars, focusing on each one individually, I find none are even DENTED. Can't say the same for the floor. When it hit the wall like that, major dent. No cracks, though that can be changed. Can't do it later, when I don't have such a headache, might've been moved somewhere else by then. Backing up once more, spinning slowing to a manageable level, chains holding the cage straight above me creaking, I steady myself against the private area, tail curling into a spring, I use it as such and dash forward, slamming into the wall once more, King jumping out of the way, golden hairs smushed between the bars as his tail is stuck, yanking away and- IT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO STOP JUST THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Turning around to look at the bars I see the kings tail, red and raw where the bars hit it, curled around a bar of my prison.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Enough of a chapter to keep you entertained. Don't expect all that many for a while, I have a combo of inspirational writers block. I keep getting ideas, but while trying to write it down it comes out wrong. Review! 


	47. Bet

Sorry about the Cat dominance, but she's more interesting right now. Clara's busy swimming across the sea between two continents, and she barely has enough energy to think while she's doing it. Plus, she's busy thinking up ways to confront her 'Uncle' about the bad stuff he did, and I can't think of many plans for that. Clara will have a chapter or too all too herself in a while, after she's on land and had a nap.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT!!!!!!!!! I stare in absolute horror at the tail of the king, red and sore where the fur rubbed off while being slammed by the bars, but still curled resolutely around one, holding my prison in place, stopping all possible plans of escape. My gaze switches to the king, my main tormenter, as he grits his teeth and hangs on with it.  
  
Shaking again, stomach trying to reject nonexistent contents from fear, I back up slowly, stopping as I hit the center area, not taking my eyes off the tail, the heroes, the way I'm no longer moving plans made meaningless in a single blow. Eyes open wide, tail curled in a defensive position, ready to slash in front and hit anything that may come at me any instant, I wait, watching fearfully, trying not to scream, to cry. I can only hope I don't die by the time my next chance comes, that I can escape quickly, and run as fast and far away from here as I possibly could.  
  
From habit, a thought flicks through my mind: What would Clara do in this position? Mentally shaking it off, what she did got her brainwashed entirely, I keep a wary eye on the supposed heroes as they look back at her, their eyes filled with fake concern, an act meant to tame the one receiving it.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Calmly, Zidane surveys Catalina. Obviously scared to death, she decided to take the quickest way out. How are we EVER going to get her to calm down? He asks himself, and almost instantly receives an answer. The same way they did Clara. Being careful not to smile, he leans back and whispers in Garnet's ear. She nods, and goes to do as he requested.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Nervously noting the Kings whispering, I keep a wary eye on him and the Queen especially. Whatever he said, the Queen agrees to it with a nod and walks away. Turning back to me. . . the hair on my tail rises as he SMILES. Kindly, meant to subdue evilly, but it's a smile.  
  
The queen reenters moments later, a crew of five knights in tow. Each one grasps a bar of my prison, holding it secure in both directions, as the king lets go.  
  
They leave, but that's scary, out of my sight they're doing unthinkable plotting, discussing ways to break me, the fastest way to kill me, devour me alive. . . against my will I shake harder, the uncountable number of horrible possibilities leaping through my head, before my eyes: Torture, questioning, harsh stares, plots, betrayal, all designed to make me lose my grip, make me die, as I can no longer see them. In my sight, that's safe and disturbing both, that they might plot against me together instead of individualized when away from view, but I might plot while they're in view, having no necessity of checking it against other people's. But they can stop my plots if they're in sight of me while it's happening. . .  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Ok, I think I have the way to approach her all figured out." Exclaims Zidane the instant they're out of sight.  
  
"Oh, really?" Asks Garnet sarcastically.  
  
"We go at her the same way we did Clara." At Garnet's snicker he turns around and walks backwards to look at her. "What?!"  
  
"You really think that'll work?" Asks Eiko, looking on the verge of laughing herself.  
  
"Of course. They're sisters, twins even. How different can they be?"  
  
"Oh, sure, Zidane. And just how much like Kuja are you?" Asks Garnet, a smirk on he face. He reddens instantly.  
  
"It's not the same!"  
  
"Of course it is." Confirms Freya, face straight.  
  
"They're twins. They have to be similar."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Asks Garnet, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Sure. If MY way works, you've gotta go on a CAMPing trip with me only." She smiles, ready.  
  
"And if I win you've gotta take me out to an expensive, romantic dinner at a restaurant with Burmecian food and a slow walk through the park, paying the bill and buying me anything I want."  
  
"Done." They shake on it. ~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Five minutes. Ten. What could they possibly be doing? A creak above me, I take a chance, praying it's not the fatal mistake they've been looking for, and look up.  
  
A door opened above me and the chain being drawn in. . .  
  
Feeling a swing, I turn my attention back to the now: My guards have let go, and I'm being drawn up, out of sight, to where who-knows-what could be going on, and, as the chain gets shorter and shorter, the drop larger and larger, doom looming ever more evident, I realize something: I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING- AND FAST!  
  
Ramming myself into the wall again, the cage twists, creaking dangerously, but the chain is no longer long enough to reach the walls, and I am drawn further upwards, heart beating faster and faster, trying again, same result, doom looming ever nearer, barely three feet of chain left before the space, two, I slam myself into the wall again and it doesn't even MOVE this time, panic seizes me as I am drawn upwards, tail curled around one leg protectively, as the top of the cage goes through the hole, then more, and, as my panic grows more and more fearsome, more and more evident, the middle clears the hole's opening and I can see through.  
  
All the ones who apprehended me, forcing me onto the airship, are waiting.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Done!  
  
Clara: It took, what, three weeks?  
  
Two.  
  
Clara: I applaud (does so.)  
  
Stop, please.  
  
Clara: So when am I gonna get a chance to show off again?  
  
Show off?  
  
Clara: I'm stuck using your vocabulary, that's the best word for it.  
  
Oh. Maaaaybe in a chapter or 2.  
  
Clara: Fine. 


	48. The Failed Interview

INCREDIBLY sorry about the delay, but mom's taking my required 45-minute computer class in school as internet time, leaving me with a grand hour and fifteen minutes to work. Minus 30-40 minute computer homework time, and a whopping half hour is left to read stories, find out what stories were updated, send e-mails to friends, check mail, read mail, check reviews, and write. I'm not having the easiest time with it, ESPECIALLY because, due to memorization tests in my worst subjects, I'm taking retakes on naming the states and their capitals. And we have another test this week, two next! I'm going to die with homework. . .  
  
Clara: Want me to kill them for you?  
  
No, Mr. Baker's science class is explaining those weird weather symbols and we're tracking hurricane Fabian, which is fun.  
  
Clara: What about Social studies?  
  
(shudders) Mom and Miss. Forget-her name-and its-week-three-of-school are friends, plus her classes are interesting when they don't involve maps.  
  
Clara: Math?  
  
Miss. Rediker is nice, and gives easy homework I can finish in class before leaving school, even if it is a bit boring having stuff I understand immediately explained ten times. ESPECIALLY the review!  
  
Clara: Can't I at least take that L.A. Or Spanish teacher off your hands?  
  
NO! Miss. Um. . . Miss I forget her name outside of school isn't very nice, but we're doing poetry this year, and I like writing it. And Senora Wotowiecs homework has been six sentences so far. Plus, she's fun. No one's allowed to use English, and having us act out review and new vocab is fun. ESPECIALLY 'Greta'. Means Scream. She convinced the whole class to scream out the names of objects.  
  
Clara: (pouts) Mr. Libby?  
  
I'm out of computer class in less than a month.  
  
Clara: Fine. Can I do the thanks?  
  
Sure.  
  
Clara: This Chapter is dedicated to Amanda, Eika's best friend who gave her advice for this chapters situation, taught her how to play card games, is going to drag her to the junior prom this year, showed her the video board- game Nightmare, and she cannot imagine living without.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I wait, tensed, arms loose at my sides, fists clenched, bare toes curled, tail spring like behind me, for them to make their move to prepare myself for the struggle, killing soon to come.  
  
The king walks forward, undoing the lock as my muscles tense, my teeth grit, eyes constantly moving, taking in surroundings, head steady on my shoulders, ready at any moment to fight, to kill, to try, to not scream loudly and cry as I wait for their move, the offensive instant in which I shall protect myself from death and harm; inflicting damage the only way to survive.  
  
Movement!  
  
My eyes are instantly locked on the door as it swings open speedily, releasing me momentarily, but it's better to be in captivity and away from harm than released into inescapable jaws of the enemy, with no exits, no hope, and definitely no chance of survival.  
  
He exchanges a look with the others, obviously a wicked, sinister smile, before glancing again at me. "Come on out." He tells me, smiling conversationally, a way to lull me into certain death.  
  
I remain where I am, ready to kill in an instant, as he backs up a few steps and seats his disgraceful bottom into a. . . What the HECK is that?!  
  
Whatever it is, the others sit their demented assess in them, leaving one unoccupied. DEFINITELY that one is rigged up to electric killing devices, and I'll die if I do the same. "Won't you please come out? It should be much more comfortable sitting than in that position." Eat my guano, you demented monkey. I'm not moving into a position to be killed any time soon.  
  
"Are you scared to come out or don't know what a chair is?" I don't move an inch, my eyes coolly surveying each of them in turn. So that thing is called a chair. Shifting of the hands by Beatrix and Sir Steiner, into a position that assets a fast jump out of that position. "If you don't come out," And he SMILES slightly, the bastard, "We'll have no choice but to bring you out." Or the knight and general will try to, anyway.  
  
As suspected, they both jump up as if on signal, rushing forward on a wordless command. They enter my cage one at a time, easing sideways.  
  
Backing up, using my fear to my advantage in appearance, I watch closely, my eyes centered, concentrated solely on their movements, eyes catching a glimpse of those behind them, in the seats, fairly reeking of confidence. Backing up still more, my tail, in position, waits, tensed and loose at the same time.  
  
Just one more step. Just one more step. . .  
  
NOW!  
  
I launch myself at them, feet aerial and spread, catching them both in the stomachs, knocking the wind out of them. They fly to the exit again, significantly widening it, flying through the support items backs, hitting the wall and staying there, dazed and stunned. Sir Steiner, with armor so rusty it provided only half the usual protection, starts to vomit on the floor next to him; I knocked more than the wind out of him. Beatrix, whose stomach armor is in good condition, is simply dazed.  
  
Queen Garnet, rushing to his side first, casts a fast curaga on him and Beatrix, stopping the barfing and giving Beatrix back her breath. Casting a cura, inspecting the damage done to his back, winces at the sight of wood imbedded in his armor. Hearing him groan, she cures him yet again, before helping him to his feet. Princess Eiko is with Beatrix, removing wood from her bottom and healing her, before helping her to her mangled chair. On my left, Sir Steiner is given the same response.  
  
I remain where I am, having landed lightly on my feet, every muscle loose, bound and ready, every muscle screaming to attack and kill them, the monsters that destroyed my sister's will, that will kill me on the first given occasion. Law of life: Kill or be killed. . .  
  
The king and queen rush in together through the widened door, grabbing me before I can think to react. A split, a medium hit in the arms, and they involuntarily drop me, and I roll away as they ineffectively attempt to grab me. On my back, arms crossed, King is closer, he turns to face me, and faces a spring kick.  
  
For those of you without tails or common knowledge, a spring kick is when you use your tail like a spring, propelling you into the air, legs wrapped together to receive double force. Doesn't propel you very high, and is much stronger than any other type. I connect with him, pushing up and off with my legs to increase damage, and realize where I hit him.  
  
I got him right where the sun don't shine, a male weak point. Discovered it at the age of four, practicing spring kicks on a target and missed. Hit Uncle in a bad place.  
  
The king gasps, eyes rolling up into his head.  
  
Uncle did that.  
  
The king bends over, clutching himself and whimpering.  
  
Uncle did that, too.  
  
The king collapses on his side, curled up in a ball, groaning loudly.  
  
Uncle didn't do that.  
  
I back up as the queen rushes over and picks him up, whispering a few spells on the way. A few drops of blood are on the ground.  
  
Uncle didn't do that, either.  
  
In his still intact chair, Princess Eiko and Queen Garnet are on either side, steadying and healing him. Item after item is used, restoring their M.P. as they heal him. At last he can open his eyes, and is no longer groaning and whimpering, though obviously not entirely recovered.  
  
Queen Garnet and Vivi come in, hands ready. I attempt to block as they grab me, the kick won't work on a black mage, and Garnet will heal any damage done to herself. As I fight desperately, I eventually am just reduced to dodging their blows, a twist here and there blocking, kicking punching, trying to escape the horror of the possibility's I see no way out of. We're around the back now, and I manage to finally jump up. Backing hurriedly around a corner, I prepare to hurt, maybe kill, them as they come around the corner. I lunge forward-  
  
And am grabbed, stopped, hands rendered useless by the person who holds them hostage effortlessly, another person having grabbed my legs. I struggle, try to flee, as I am picked up, carried, and looking into the faces of those who rendered me helpless.  
  
Freya Crescent and Princess Eiko.  
  
They carry me to the empty chair, and put me in it properly, still holding my limbs against struggles. A chain is produced; my legs are securely tied to the legs of the chair and my arms tied securely to my knees, I glare at Queen Garnet, fighting my bonds with every ounce of my strength. Miraculously, they don't break, and as I'm pushed back against the chair I see, from the area Freya's body doesn't cover, King Zidane opening the trapdoor, lowering the cage down to be replaced. He locks it again immediately afterwards, and goes back to his chair. Seat. Must remember to use their ideas in thought.  
  
Tied securely to the chair scares me even worse, but I'm not shaking now, I'm determined, I'll escape somehow, get out of this, get to Clara. They go back to where they're sitting, and between inwardly shaking and calling them names and outwardly having eyes dart in every direction in wild hope of escape, struggling against my bonds and not feeling any results, My mouth is dry, I can't escape, who knows what they'll do to me, and I'm inwardly screaming and trying to get away, but I can't I'm stuck, I'm trapped, there's no exit, no escape, no hope.  
  
Vaguely I realize they're saying something, but I don't care anymore, My head follows my eyes, twisting as I try to plan, try to hope, to see a way out, a chance. I'm looking everywhere, but there's nothing, no chance, no hope, no escape.  
  
"Are you listening?" I hear someone ask out of the corner of my mind, the part not absorbed by fear, and I yank my scared eyes from the crack less walls, trying to focus on what they're saying, but I look at them and just feel an increase of fear, so I stare at my immobile lap, but that doesn't help, it's covered in chains, holding me in place, unable for fight or flight, and it grows still, I'm not going to start shaking. Period. That's a weakness I'm done with.  
  
I won't shake from fear. I won't shake from fear. I can't get away! I won't shake from fear. This is hopeless, I'm gonna die. I won't shake from fear. I won't shake from fear even as they pepper me with questions, barricade my life, torture me- I'm torturing myself now! I won't shake from fear. The worst is yet to come, if it can get any worse. I won't shake from fear.  
  
A voice, the kings, cuts through my thoughts from ignoring their voices: "What's wrong?"  
  
I don't look up from my tied lap, acutely aware of the silence, as every little sound becomes magnified, every movement noticeable.  
  
Dang. I AM shaking. I hear someone sigh softly, and as my shakes, still small luckily, increase slightly I refuse to look anywhere but my lap, with chains snaking across it, because at least I don't want to kill me.  
  
A creak, a few footsteps. As I tense my shakes increase spasmodically, knowing I can't run, can't fight, can't even hide as my enemies approach, waiting for the kill.  
  
A hand comes into sight, coming up and under my chin. I flinch at the touch, waiting for the slap as I'm held entirely still, the beating, the torture sure to come. My head is lifted, and I'm forced to stare at the person holding me hostage: Queen Garnet. I try to shift my chin away, but can't, her firm grip on it preventing movement for my entire head. Her spare hand lifts up, and I tense still more, shakes increasing, awaiting the blow, the pain the nightmare while I'm awake.  
  
Instead, her hand comes and gently brushes away some hair in my face. I flinch, trying vainly to get away, to run, to attack, and yet I can't, just shake in fear and humiliation and deadly suspense for when they'll get it over with.  
  
The queen directs my face, until I'm looking her in the eye. I immediately avert them: people can see fear if looked in the eye. I try to run, to escape from this violation, this unexpected movement that makes me want to cry. Why can't they just kill me, end my pain and hopelessness already?  
  
The queen moves her head, again so that she's looking me directly in the eyes, dead center. Impossible to look away from that, one side of pupil is always there. Staring involuntarily, I try to resist, try to move, to wrench out of her grasp to the right or left, downward. Wait- I yank my head up, out of her grasp, and twist my neck to stare behind me-  
  
At the king.  
  
Nearly giving a yelp from surprise, I twist to stare at my other side- and at Vivi. Other side, to find Beatrix has moved into place, kneeling to be on eye level. Above me is the dragon knight.  
  
I shake so hard the chains rattle gently. I'm gonna die, there's no hope, no escape, no chance of running free from this place. I can't close my eyes, they could do more unseen things then-  
  
A hand under my chin, this time accompanied by someone else's hand on top of it. I yank my head in all directions, fighting wildly, as my face is turned again towards the deadly queens. Looking into her eyes directly, eyes twisting in all directions to try and find an escape, to do as my neck can no longer, I want to scream, but if I do they'll want me to talk even more, and I can't talk, I talk something might slip, and I'll be hurt even more before being killed. I want to cry, but that'd have me slapped, and it's a sign of weakness, so I can't, I'm scared, I want to and am trying to run, but my legs are stuck, caught in this position until the end of time.  
  
"Stop struggling. We won't hurt you." Commands the lying queen, sweat breaking out on my face at the fact that she's addressing me, and me alone, that they'll kill me and are pretending pity. I want to go home, nut I can't, I'm stuck here until they who want me dead choose to release me. I manage to wrench my chin away from her hand, to stare again at my lap, it comes again to grab me-  
  
I lunge as much as I can with neck alone, teeth clicking together where her hand was a second before. From behind another person grabs my chin, steadying me as I struggle, I try not to cry, I'm stuck with people who'll kill me and I want to go home. I want to listen to Uncle rant, to have Clara with me.  
  
A terrified whimper escapes my closed lips, ignoring all my futile attempts to remain silent. I curse my predicament in my mind: How'd I ever end up like this? I've been trying to get out, to escape, to be myself, to be free and what I've been brought up to do, but time after time have been foiled. I can't breathe, can't think, can't even cry-  
  
Someone's arms fold around me in a hug, squeezing.  
  
That does it. I scream.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Whoa. Six pages, and easily over 2,000 words without including the A/N. Just couldn't seem to find a place to stop.  
  
Clara: And you still can't. You've got enough inspiration for another half chapter yet.  
  
True. 


	49. The Scream

Well, I thought about what to write. And thought about what to write. And STILL thought about what to write. Know what I realized? It is very, very hard to start again after leaving off with a scream. Mainly because I have no ideas momentarily for Catalina but Clara has to wake up from her nap on the forgotten continent (or whichever 1 it is) before I can write more about her. And since that won't happen until next chapter, I have to keep trying to get Cat into/out of that situation. I'm honestly not sure which.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"  
  
At the first few seconds, I feel the hand on my head removed, the one on my chin draw away as if shocked. I can hear people jumping away in shock, but the queen holding me doesn't let go. She stiffens slightly, but relaxes after a moment, and doesn't let go, staring me straight in the eye until I turn my head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"  
  
I can feel the people coming back, probably to slap and beat me, but I can't stop. Not while I'm held hostage, not while I'm stuck here, not while I'm being held by my greatest enemy to the end of time.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"  
  
A hand on my head once more, another on my jaw, turning my head to look at the queen, keeping me from lashing out, from hitting the evil ruler I so despise. I can't get away, can't even run, or fight, or hide, while faced with my greatest fear, those who plan my demise. I can't stop shaking, I'm scared to death, nothing between me and torture, me and death, a fruitless attempt to survive.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"  
  
The queen is muttering something, I can hear the words clearly through my scream. "Shhh, it's ok, it's alright, we won't hurt you, calm down, it's ok, it's alright, you'll be fine, we won't hurt you, calm down,-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaAaAaAaaAaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" I can't hold my scream for much longer, I'm running out of breath, of voice, of desperate, searching will.  
  
"You'll be fine, it's ok, we won't hurt you, it's alright, calm down, you'll be fine, we won't hurt you, it's ok, it's alright, calm down, it's ok, we won't hurt you-"  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" It's effort now to keep it at a yell, a dull shout just above regular voice level, I'm low on air, low on voice, low on time to live.  
  
"Shhh, you'll be fine, it's ok, we won't hurt you, calm down,-"  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" my voice softens, I'm shaking and almost out of breath, "-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I stop, unable to hold it any longer, chest heaving for air.  
  
"It's ok. We won't hurt you. Calm down." Comes the voice of the queen, still as quiet as before, her voice stops as she stares into my eyes, even as I'm twisting them around in an effort to escape eye contact, to search for exits, to get away. My shaking is intense, rattling the chains across my legs as I sit and struggle, sit and whimper, unable to get back the breath for a scream. "You'll be fine. We won't hurt you. It's alright. Calm down. It's ok."  
  
My whimpers continue, increasing, and tears I refuse to shed begin to come into the corners of my eyes. There's no way in heck she won't notice them, another lethal weakness to add to my list.  
  
"You'll be fine. We won't hurt you." My whimpers increase in volume; I'm getting my breath back. I might be able to scream again in a minute. "Just calm down. We won't hurt you. Stop whimpering, we won't hurt you."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaAaAaaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She doesn't even flinch this time as I scream my lungs out.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok. Calm down. You'll be ok. We. Won't. Hurt. You." I start to whimper again, this time on the verge of gasps. Tears squeeze themselves, forbidden, out of my eyes. I'm shaking, I'm scared, I can't breathe, can't scream anymore. I'm gonna be tortured and killed, I can't get away, and I'm trapped. My throats sore, my head aches, and those are the least of my problems while I'm hopelessly trapped in a place of no escape with those who'll kill me for no reason.  
  
"We. Won't. Hurt. You. We. Won't. Hurt. You." For some reason, as I try to scream, to whimper, I don't. Whimpers are getting soft, despite the fact that I'm getting my breath back. "We. Won't. Hurt. You." She repeats this, and repeats this, and repeats this, and I find myself beginning to calm down. I'm scared, but for some reason I don't want to scream anymore, can't bring myself to scream. I'm scared, I'm shaking, but she doesn't let go, doesn't stop looking into my eyes no matter how I struggle, doesn't stop repeating, "We. Won't. Hurt. You."  
  
The hands are removed from my head, and I turn away, twisting as well as I can in chains. Strangely, the queen hasn't let go. My eyes are burning, and she removes one arm from my waist. Gently, she uses her sleeve to wipe my tears.  
  
"Feel any better?" She asks, letting go and standing up.  
  
I refuse to answer with even a nod.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I made it!  
  
As I look up at the sheer rock wall I feel encouraged; There are no beaches on this continent, so I dig my hands in cracks. Digging my feet in as well, I climb up the wall, finally collapsing at the top. Caution makes me take a look around, then I pause listening with an ear trained to hear sand stirring where I can't see. Nothing.  
  
Finally, something's going right. I abandon myself to sleep. 


	50. I've given up on the deal

Sorry for the long break guys(gals) but I'm back. Inspiration flew away from this story into one I can't even tell u the title of, and another one I've got posted on fictionpress (though I'm waiting to update that1). Plus, I have no idea how to get started again, am severely suffering from a case of school, and am tempted to imitate Catalina and murder a lot of people. Most of them from my school. . . plus, I can't exactly leave it off there with Catalina, can I? So this 1'll be another split chapter. Probably into 3 parts, as I'm sure you're anxious to know the royalty cliques reactions to 'the screamer', so there'll be a section for them. Clara's optional. She's sleeping and becoming more of the good girl, which doesn't suit my current mood. I have been threatening someone a lot recently, in the true words of Ravyn Crescent. Do me a favor, will ya? Kill Joy. (somewhere, Joy is yelling at me.)  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Shh, it's ok, it's alright, calm down, we won't hurt you, you'll be fine,- "  
  
"-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Can't scream as long as I did last time. Strange. BUT WHY WON'T THE KILLER QUEEN LET GO OF ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
"It's alright, calm down, take a deep breath, we won't hurt you. Shh, you'll be fine, calm down, we won't hurt you. We won't hurt you. We won't hurt you. We won't hurt you." I breathe hard, gasping for air and looking, still involuntarily, into the queens dirt eyes. If this keeps up I won't be able to scream anymore! I keep running out of air, my throats beginning to ache, meaning I'm running out of voice, and still they won't let me go! This is insane, strange, and impossible! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!!  
  
"We won't hurt you. We won't hurt you. We won't hurt you. We won't hurt you." Repeats the queen, and nothing changes. Do the idiotic incompetent fools actually think I believe that?!  
  
She lets go, and I stop whimpering in surprise. For about point seven seconds, anyway. I'm still being forced to look at her, still scared out of my wits, and still ready to cry and scream, though at least now I'm not being held around the middle by a nightmare turned mean.  
  
And all the royalty clique backs off.  
  
. . . . . . . . . what?  
  
I'm no longer being held immobile entirely by my worst enemies, hope beginning to come alive in me once more. I'm not dead yet!  
  
"How about a deal? You look at us and listen to what we're saying, we stay a polite distance away." Suggests the King. I refuse to acknowledge him, looking around once more, searching for an exit that I'm almost positive now doesn't exist. Sometime while I was screaming my prison, this time repaired, was brought back in. The walls are a brilliant white, almost glowing in that color. Overly clean and depressing.  
  
"And refuse to listen, we get up close and personal again." My head snaps forward at the kings scary comment. Have them do that again, if there's a way to stop it? Do I look nuts?  
  
"We need to know you agree." Supplies the queen, coming forward again. But can I show I agree, without breaking my rule not to give them more of a hold on me than they have already?  
  
I decide to go for it as the queen creeps steadily forward. Quickly, silently, I nod my head, scarcely daring to move in any other way.  
  
"Not good enough." Chides the king. "We need to hear you say it out loud." No. Period. I don't care what they do, I'm not giving them any more of a hold on me than that just gave them.  
  
"I don't hear anything," Chides the king, and he joins the queen in walking quietly forward.  
  
Better to live captive than to endure THAT again. Taking a deep breath, before I lose my nerve I blurt out the word, "Fine." It comes out in a squeak, barely understandable. If I had arms I could use now they'd be crossed.  
  
The king nods. "Remember that next time." What? There's going to be a next time? The king, walking over to my cage, or what is momentarily my sanctuary, and opens it. "Don't try to destroy your cage again, and we can talk in more comfort next time," He tells me, coming over. "Got it?" I nod again, and this time he accepts it, coming over and undoing my chain slowly. My legs are free, I can scarcely bear to breathe, then my arms and tail are free, too, and I dash from this hated place I have been for who knows how long, nearly running him over in the process, and dash inside.  
  
Smiling, the Queen comes over to lock it. "Be good," She tells me, bending over to undo the trapdoor as I stand there, ready once more to fight for my life.  
  
And I am lowered down once more, with a LOT to think about and an experience I'd prefer to forget.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"God." Sighs Zidane the instant Catalina is out of sight and the trapdoor closed once more. "Anyone else got a headache?" At the general moan of agreement he sits on the floor and clutches his head.  
  
"Where does she get her lungs?" Groans Freya. "Garnet doesn't have any great screaming skills, and your voice stops after a minute. . . how'd she hold it on one note for ten?!" The dragon knight has unusually good hearing, and right now is wishing for a bit of deafness due to her old(er) age.  
  
"Ouch. . ." Moans Steiner from where he leans against the wall. "Being kicked through a chair was bad, but why'd she have to scream in my ear, my helmet's still vibrating," He complains, stating an unexaggerated version of the truth.  
  
"I like her. The girl's got spunk," Exclaims Eiko. "Not a wimp. Sure, we're pushing her around, but there's more of us and she was a bit. . . tied up at the moment. When she first screamed I jumped about a foot away- probably what she was aiming for, getting us all away from her."  
  
"Dagger, why are you staring at me?" Asks Zidane nervously.  
  
"You lost the bet," She replies simply, hugging her knees where she sits on the floor. At this Zidane pales.  
  
"Can't we call it off?" He asks, to the amused laughter of the others. She shakes her head.  
  
"Nope, sorry, not doing that. But we won't be able to do it for a while, the screamer might not remember her promise. 


	51. Internet Failure

Log-on  
  
AIM service can't be reached  
  
(clicks on Internet Explorer)  
  
The page can not be displayed.  
  
www.fanfiction.net  
  
The page cannot be displayed.  
  
www.fictionpress.com  
  
The page cannot be displayed  
  
Eika: (screams in frustration)  
  
Day three of internet connection having failed. Everything except a mechanic tried.  
  
Sorry, I was going to update, but my internet service has other plans.  
  
Kill Joy.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I wake up to find sand soft on one hand, my tail curled around one leg, a splitting headache, and a growing sense of a dry mouth.  
  
What the heck am I doing here?  
  
Spitting out sand, I form a mental picture of the ocean nearby, an area of where I left (leaving a five mile margin for error) and where I landed most likely, with an aching shoulder and a tail hanging limply at my side as I stand up from being used too much too long after weeks (or week) of inactivity. Looking around, I spot the first landmark in my mental map from being dumped without food or water for who-knows-HOW-long on the far side of the continent 'til I found my way back at the age of six. Very unpleasant, but if that forest is the one I think it is, I'm very far from home indeed.  
  
Entering the trees, I groan at the oh-so-familiar landmark that reaches my eyes first thing: A large pile of dragon bones arranged in a teepee. Sure, a few bones have been broken away by desperate predators, but the overall construction remains intact.  
  
My first successful attempt at 'not wasting parts of a creature: An exercise in monster entrails'. Exact quote, took me months to master. Must've heard that lecture, what, a billion times? Two billion?  
  
Who cares anymore? It means I'm hundreds of miles from home, and who knows WHERE I'll find a stream for water in this place.  
  
Walking past the teepee with a sigh, I close my eyes so I won't have to see the endless desert that lies before me immediately.  
  
*Splash!*  
  
Lesson two: Always make camp in easy reach of water. I fight my way- easily, since it's shallow- to the top of the stream. Standing up, I am in a ditch three feet deep with water around my knees. I can distinctly feel fish tasting me and deciding I'm no good.  
  
Leaning down, I take a big handful and drink. . . and drink. . . and drink. MUCH better than that stuff they gave me back there. Cool from running everywhere and fresher than you'd believe.  
  
Leaning down after having satisfied my thirst, I look closely in the slightly-murky water. Swiftly capturing a fish with my left hand, I hang onto it with my tail. Hands closing over another, I smile at the prospect of the first good meal in a while. Since. . . never mind then.  
  
Splash!  
  
A third. And this one's big, too.  
  
Climbing out of the pool, I lay the fish in the broken bone shelter. Gathering some dry grass and a few nearby twigs, I make a fire quickly. Killing and taking out the fish's internal organs, I stick them on a stick sharpened by my dagger. Sticking them over the fire, I turn it until they begin to brown. Taking them off, I start to eat, using sand for flavoring.  
  
Delicious.  
  
Sticking a few organs onto the stick, I quickly cook them, too. You would not believe how delicious the liver and lungs are. Much better after weeks of Jerky.  
  
Settling down to finish eating, I outline a plan in my mind. First, I'd better stay here for the rest of the day and night. I'll eat the fish and smoke some for food on the road, spend the night here and move on in the morning. Fish skin easily holds water if cut a certain way, so I'll have a water supply with them, too.  
  
Smiling, I jump back into the shallow stream.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Taking the time now to explore my prison, I look around. Ignoring my shaking legs, I check the similar interior room and close the door this time, sitting on the space provided and shaking. And crying a bit, too. This is all so strange, I'm scared, I miss Clara, I want to go home. . .  
  
"Never make a promise you can't keep, punishment is severe." I whisper to myself, repeating the necessary rules for survival through my tears. "Lie in extreme situations and get off if not caught. If caught there's hell to pay. Act like you're calm, smooth, in control. Never let your feelings get the best of you, no matter the circumstances. Take no time for personal comforts, they make you weak. To destroy the enemy is your only goal. Don't take it one step at a time, ever; if you're not off and running the first chance you get you're dead. Look at the big picture, see all possible moves and do the impossible. Kill or be killed. Hurt or be hurt. Someone has to die, make sure it isn't you. The enemy can never be trusted, make no promises you can't keep."  
  
'TO CRY IS A WEAKNESS, AND WEAKNESS IS PUNISHABLE ONLY BY DEATH!!!'  
  
I stop crying, echoes of a lecture heard to many times floating through my head. Crying is an emotion. Showing emotion- this means shaking, too- shows weakness. Showing weakness means another's power over you. Another's power over you means instant death.  
  
Sometimes, I really hate my life. ESPECIALLY when I remember the necessary rules of survival. Wiping my tears, I clench my eyes shut and try to stop them from coming. Slowly they stop, wiped from my eyes the instant they appear. Drying my face on the underarm of my sleeve, I stand up.  
  
Outside that idiotic hopefully safe place, I walk around my limited area slowly. A perfect circle, the only land anywhere NEAR level with it is where they put me in here originally. I reach over and wrap one hand around a bar, not for support this time but to test it.  
  
Metal: height x circumference: forty-six pounds. Metal type: WHAT THE HECK KIND OF METAL WEIGHS FORTY-SIX POUNDS?!?!?! The heaviest metal when measured one by ninety six is the diamond, at thirty-two pounds. This stuff isn't remotely clear, isn't diamond like, and WAY too heavy. Whatever it is, I'd better be careful. Quite obviously these people- correction, they're too dumb to be considered human; apes, then-aren't taking any chances.  
  
Wrapping my other hand around the bar, I lean back. No response. I start to tug on it, to pull. No reaction. Using all my strength, I heave back with all my might.  
  
What is this stuff MADE of?  
  
Letting go of the bar, I drop to the floor of my prison. Testing this, I figure it's made of a mixture of iron, copper, and diamond; impossible to break with human hands, easily broken by a hard bash against stone.  
  
Well, I can always ram the floor against the wall. But then again I can't, if I do I'll be disobeying a rule I grew up by. Yet I have to get out of here before I go insane, or worse yet, betray Uncle or Clara.  
  
A creak above me, I struggle to take deep breaths and remain calm as I look up. I see, not to my surprise, the chain slowly being pulled up through the trapdoor. Struggling with my emotions, I go over and sit on the rectangular platform (which, to my surprise, is soft.) Here goes nothing.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Clara: Eika is happy again. Very happy. Three authors she likes have updated during and immediately after the time her internet was down.  
  
Eika: AND I remembered the first story I ever read on here and reread it!  
  
Clara: Yes, her sisters friend showed her and her sister a story on fanfiction.net and that's how she discovered it.  
  
Eika: Read it! On my favorite stories list! It's funny!  
  
Clara: In a perverted, demented sort of way. . .  
  
Eika: Funny is funny. Read Nighttime Blitzball, ya? On my favorite stories list. Just not at night. Read only in the morning.  
  
Clara: Why? I mean, they do have an insomnia warning at the beginning, but. . .  
  
Eika: It gives you stuff to think about that you've never thought of before and desperately never want to think of again but can't help but puzzle over for a LONG while.  
  
Clara: Translation?  
  
Eika: You'll desperately want to forget the sickening jokes and unstable yet obvious plot but will have LOTS of trouble and want to reread it repeatedly even though you know you won't be able to forget it.  
  
Clara: So?  
  
Eika: It's funny, it's strange, and it takes stuff you never thought of and makes it real.  
  
Clara: Ah. Review! 


	52. Starlight Night

The cage I'm stuck in continues to rise towards the trapdoor, taking me with it higher and higher. Staying on the strange platform, struggling to stay calm, my legs shake a bit more, though I'm trying to prevent them. The cage rises, and rises, until I am through the trapdoor, and facing those people who want to kill me, torture me, hurt me in any way possible. Twice in one day, they're going to meddle with my mind and body, attempt to destroy me mentally and physically, beyond all hope for recovery.  
  
I turn to face them, those who want only to see me destroyed. Looking at my legs, they're shaking more than earlier. I try to stop them, but it doesn't work. I'm scared, I'm alone, and I'm going to be killed.  
  
"Hello again." Starts the King, smiling at me. He comes over and unlocks my cage, drawing the door wide open. "Why don't you come out so we can talk to you better? It'd make things much easier." I refuse to answer, refuse to move (not that I can, I'm shaking too hard). He smiles again. "Fine then." He turns around picks up his (what's it called? Oh yeah) chair, and brings it into my cage.  
  
Oh shit, I must be tired. I see him coming into my cage. This can't be good. Hallucinating is not a normal, healthy thing to do.  
  
But the others follow, and I hear the clink as they set their. . . chairs down, and as it's impossible to hallucinate about sound it means they really ARE in here. My legs shake harder, and as I sit on the platform, knees noticeably moving, I nearly wet myself.  
  
"None of that," Chides the King. "We won't hurt you. How many times do I have to say it?" Say it all you like. I still won't believe it. My skeptical look is obviously seen, and King Zidane sighs. "You're not gonna believe that for a looooong time, are you?" He asks, obviously not expecting to be answered.  
  
"Look. You know our names already, right?" I refuse to answer again except for a curt nod, deliberate in it's curt end. Kill me already, just get it over with. I'm gonna die anyway, you don't have to pretend anything.  
  
"So what's your name, anyway?" He asks suddenly, and my breath nearly catches in my throat. "That moogle told us, but we don't know if he's lying or not. Care to tell us?" Oh shit, oh crap, I can't tell them my name. It must have something in it for them, it must give them some advantage over me, it must help them in some inconceivable, despicable way that I can't even imagine. They're looking at me tensely, expecting some sort of answer, and I promised to answer them, so I shake my head quickly, muscles in my neck tight.  
  
"Fine. We can wait until you want to tell us." He says, smiling. "For now, do you want anything to eat?" No. I'm hungry, but I won't eat a morsel of their food. It's probably all poisoned. He expects an answer, though, so I shake my head.  
  
"Ok. Good night, then." He tells me, smiling broadly. They stand up, pick up their. . . chairs and leave my prison, shutting and locking the door behind them. A heavy covering is thrown over it, and I am lowered into darkness. Without hesitation, I get off the platform, to sit on the floor, lean on the bars, and fall asleep.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"What a day," Moans Garnet the instant the trapdoor is closed and Catalina's out of sight. "Just one surprise after another." It had taken her quite a while to come to terms with the strange happenings, and this day hadn't helped her nerves in the slightest.  
  
Zidane sighs and places a hand on her shoulder, mentally listing every swearword he knew and writing them off as not descriptive enough to describe what had gone on. "Yeah," He agrees, glancing around at the assorted group. "We're all exhausted." He states simply, "Let's get some rest and meet early to discuss stuff." At the general moan of agreement he smiles. "That's a 'yes' I suppose. Let's go."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
The stars are beautiful tonight. There's the bright yellow one that shines softly over the mist continent- it's beautiful tonight. The one that shines over the lost continent, a brilliant blue. It's wonderful. The outer continent's star is a pale red, shining dimly amid all the others. And, the last point of the compass, is right above Ipsens Castle. That one, strangely, is a soft green.  
  
North, East, West, South, my eyes look at the stars, the constellations familiar from over the years. To my left, just rising, are the twin moons, one of them really the fallen planet Terra. I note how the yellow stands out more than the blue- tomorrow will be a good day for traveling, a cool day with rain showers occasionally, wetting the sands. For tonight, however, it means I can sleep undisturbed by bad weather, with no breezes and a cushion of sand beneath me.  
  
Looking at the sky once more, I wonder how I'll confront Uncle. If he truly did attempt to kill people- as he trained us to do and told us he did- then the name Kuja must be that of a villains there. I grin at the thought of him attempting to kill any of these 'world heroes' and getting his ass whooped. They probably had to ban together to beat him. Wonder how he survived.  
  
Catalina. Wonder how she's doing. If she's with the royalty clique then she's in good hands. Knowing her, she's keeping her abnormally big mouth shut. Wonder if King Zidane's convinced her to talk yet. Knowing him, he's just made her add him to the list of people to personally murder slowly and painfully. I think, of everyone she's ever known-which isn't a lot of people, considering, so I'll include everyTHING, too-only two people, myself and Uncle, haven't gotten on the list yet. That also includes all the monsters we ran into, and the time Uncle let us keep an Adamantois for a pet. He lasted a week, the poor guy. But I'd better get some rest. I've got a long day tomorrow, trekking over the endless sand.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Catalina can be seen in the background, dancing around. She does cartwheels. Somewhere she has gotten pompoms. She shakes them around and is yelling yahoo!! You see Eika looking at her from a looooong ways away, before turning and catching sight of her faithful readers. She has a look on her face that says this has been going on a while.  
  
Eika: Sorry about the long update break. (glares at random germ) Got sick, then writers block. Another sore throat, blood test, not strep throat. It might be Mononucleosis, which is a nasty virus, but if so it's still 'gathering it's forces' and hasn't attacked me badly yet, meaning I'm doomed when it does.  
  
Clara: Or it might be the tonsils have to go.  
  
Eika: Please don't remind me. Readers, that's my pitiful list of excuses. Reviewers (those who bother) review! 


	53. Exhaustion Strikes

I wake slowly, the darkness surrounding me as sleep gradually seeping away as I lay there, paralyzed by tiredness. Instantly I curl up tighter; Clara hasn't woken me yet, so I must have just a few more moments, at least.  
  
But sleep slips away faster with these thoughts, and as I am forced awake to a darkness almost as dark as that of sleep I'm forced to remember the events of earlier, the events I've been trying to ignore and escape from for a while, but they keep catching up to me. I'm still captive, still hostage in this cage, this prison of theirs, and Clara won't be coming to help.  
  
I force myself to sit up, to stand, slapping myself across the face to relieve myself from tiredness, but it doesn't work as well as one of Clara's kicks to the base of the tale I've been complaining about for six years. I stretch, touching my toes, stretching my tail out straight. Standing, I stretch my arms above my head as far as I can, then further, until they begin to ache from the effort. Sitting on the floor, I spread my legs as far as I can. They form a large triangle, and further. . . I struggle until they're nearly in a straight line with my body, sweat popping out on my face from the effort of keeping aching joints from lazing for a few days. I shouldn't be doing this, should be resting for a long seven hours and doing no more then necessary until I've recovered from my overuse of magic, but if I do I'll get rusty, reflexes slow, and stamina lower than necessary to survive. And I NEED to survive.  
  
Letting my legs pop close, they nearly refuse to do as I tell them when I get up again. Grabbing one of the few horizontal bars keeping the vertical ones in place, I haul myself to my feet, ignoring protests as weary muscles are forced to work. My legs wobble underneath me, but I stand as still as possible and physically hold them in place until they feel firm.  
  
My tail comes forward with some thought; after a few weeks of it being stuck behind my body it reacts sluggishly to mental commands I no longer realize I'm making. Stroking it with trembling fingers, I massage every inch to bring life into it once more, as it long ago went numb and the feeling still hasn't quite returned. Sitting down hard suddenly from a sudden leg rebellion, the tingling in my tail makes me gasp loudly. It almost makes me cry out in pain as long cramped muscles begin to sting once more. My legs hurt so badly I can barely use them, my arms ache in every way imaginable, and my tail feels as though it'd be better cut off.  
  
I grit my teeth and widen my watering eyes, the pain making breathing painful. Leaning forward to attempt and lie flat on the floor, an easy stretch after so many years of practice, I instead fall over on my side, resisting muscles nearly killing me from overuse. This COULD be the reason Uncle never allowed us to do much after being exhausted, this immense pain that cripples my every limb and makes even breathing so much of a struggle I begin to wonder if it's worth doing. But I only wonder that for a few moments, as sleep is struggling to reclaim me, despite the pain from my aching limbs. But I can't, I hear a creaking that can only mean my prison is being drawn somewhere, most likely to have this covering that gives this place its unnatural night, which also means I seriously overslept.  
  
I can't let them see me with this weakness, and so I crawl over to the private area, using the tips of my fingers to shut it firmly behind me and lie there, panting, on the ground as muscles scream protest in every way imaginable. Holding as still as possible, I close my eyes and breathe in for the count of ten, then breathe out for the same amount of time. Slowly breathing in, slowly breathing out, in, out, my muscles relax gradually, making the pain go down to a barely noticeable level. Breathing slowly, I attempt to move my muscles and feel a few tears slide out of my eyes as they renew their protest vigorously, but then stop, lowering the pain to a tolerable, if very noticeable, level. Standing takes more effort, an almost impossible amount of pain, but I tolerate it with clenched teeth and a lip nearly popping out of my jaw its stick so far forward.  
  
Hands clenching involuntarily in an effort to tolerate the pain, I walk a few steps forward and open the door. The light nearly blinds me, and I squint for a few seconds before walking to the small sleeping platform and sitting down. Rubbing my legs a few times I hear yet another creak above me, and the walls begin to move downward. Or, more precisely, I begin to move upward, toward the ceiling and the trapdoor where my captors wait. I begin shaking; I have to deal with them yet AGAIN?!?!?! Taking deep breaths and holding them, I feel my shakes decrease. I should've remembered this earlier!! I continue doing so as the cage rises, slowing my shakes to a stop. I look up from my lap fearfully, just in time to see King Zidane locking the trapdoor, keeping me prison here once more.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Eika: (rubbing head) OW!  
  
Clara: I swear, you must be the only person to get inspiration headaches.  
  
Eika: What? It feels like someone's holding a pillow to the inside of my skull!! It always does this when I get inspired!!  
  
Clara: You're insane. Thanking your classmates for inspiration.  
  
Eika: Hey, if for some reason I'm getting inspiration while I have headaches, I won't complain. If an average of five students in my class get ISS (in school suspension) daily, and another three sent out from every class, I won't complain because they give me inspiration.  
  
Clara: You're insane.  
  
Eika: Thank you. Also, I don't know WHEN one kid last got through 5 minutes of history without being sent out. He's failing bad, but history is nearly the quietest class now.  
  
Clara: Another reason to dislike social studies?  
  
Eika: Yup. 


	54. I Hate NonMist Monsters

Sugar overload. Also, sorry but I'm not telling you what's going on with the royalty clique right now. Can't think of anything, but the 'writing feeling' in my skull won't go away.  
  
Clara: Pressure on the inside of your skull and you nearly faint with ideas.  
  
Oh, shut up.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
The sand is softer than the floor I've used for so many years as a bed, and a soft breeze has blown enough over me to keep me from freezing in the chilly early morning air. Sitting up nearly causes a sandstorm, but the soft rain, one of the few to come to this region every year, wet it down and stuck it to the sand below it, my skin, and the few garments I wear over the bareness of my skin. Standing up and stretching, I shake rapidly, an impossible dance of eerie features that would leave one watching it reminded of ghosts. The sky is light, though the clouds make the day seem like a moonless night, a ghost of dawn seeping through.  
  
It's absolutely beautiful. I smile in delight at being alive, being free, and actually start dancing in the rain for a few moments. Tilting my head back, I let out a laugh, a piercing cackle that the heavy sky swallows and spits it back at me as water. Spinning in circles at the sheer joy of being able to. I'm able to celebrate being alive, being alone, being free and well and rested for another minute before a single thought comes into my head and brings me back down from ecstasy: If only Catalina were here.  
  
Taking a few minutes to calm down, I tilt my head back to the sky, drinking in the droplets as the sprinkle turns into a downpour. Falling into the river, I land on two fish, killing them effectively. No need to fish for breakfast today, apparently. Shoving them under the remaining smoldering coals, I remove them a few minutes later. Using the smallest of my daggers, I de-bone them, neatly taking out the internal organs to be tossed into the water. Other fishes will make a meal out of them, small penance for taking the fishes lives. Munching one, I close my eyes. An internal compass has been fine-tuned from years of being dumped in the wilderness without anything to help, and I point my shoes north- north towards Uncle, north towards home- and start walking.  
  
Running, actually, when I hear the footsteps behind me. Though, considering the speed of some of the monsters around here, I don't know why I bother. Even as I run, feet pounding the ground quickly, I hear heavy stomps gaining on me. Most mist monsters were destroyed after a year of mist less days, replaced by new-and infinitely more dangerous- monsters. I bend forward to put less wind resistance as a disadvantage and feel a thump in my behind a split second before I go flying into the air. Landing hard on my face, it gets buried under an inch of sand.  
  
Coughing, I lurch to my feet and one side in time to avoid another attack. This monster seems to have no problem with any company except humans. About twice my size and gray, it's covered with as many spikes- foot-long, razor sharp spikes- as there are feet of skin. I've never managed to defeat one without Catalina yelling in my ear just what to do and when- and then getting me pulverized while she's playing her flute. NOTHING effects the stupid thing except Doomsday. And, since I know only enough black magic to have me struggling at novice level (I can do thunder, fire, and blizzard) there's no way I can even attempt that.  
  
Fortunately, they live in the long range of cliffs, stretching into a large maze with overly cracked and easily scalable walls. I landed only a foot from one- really don't want to know what would've happened if I hit it, and so I begin to climb, feet squeezing readily into almost unnoticeable cracks. Hauling my skinny butt up there takes about two seconds, and in triumph I lean over the wall, watching the thing stare at me in a disturbing way.  
  
"Hahaha!! You can't get me, you ca-an't cli-imb. Idiot loser, why'd you even try?" I taunt the thing. Laughing at my easy triumph, I begin to walk away.  
  
THUD!!!! The ground shakes beneath my feet. I lose my balance momentarily and fall to my knees.  
  
THUD!!! As the ground shakes again I get slowly to my feet, ignoring the sand. Turning to the direction of the sound, I'm met with a sight of the giant spiky demon using the spikes on his paws to climb the walls.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
As the thing gets to the top I've already taken off at the fastest speed I can manage right now, on too little sleep even for me and bordering starvation. Feeling a trickle of something down one leg I waste one hand putting it in the current and bringing it away to feel a major urge to swear: I'm badly bleeding. Can't talk, though, need to save my breath for running.  
  
As I rush along the plateaus, wind coming hard, bottom bleeding and sore, legs getting soaked and sticky, I can only pray that this brute gets tired of chasing me soon.  
  
On second thought, I just hope he stops chasing me NOW, I've run out of plateaus. Taking a chance with the rain beating harder on my arms and chest, I make a made leap as far out over the plain as possible. Landing hard on my injured bottom, I nearly faint with pain as dirt gets in my wound. When a shadow hovers around me, however, I get up and hurry on.  
  
No sooner than I do so than the stupid thing following me lands right where I was a second before. Roaring at me angrily, he charges again.  
  
This could take a while. Seeing a small hole in the plateau about fifty feet away, probably a cave half my size, I run towards it with all the strength my legs have. Flinging myself to my knees in a wild dive into the cave, I scramble into pitch blackness just as the thing slams into the cliff.  
  
It's pitch black in here, with the spiked demon plugging up the one light source. Staying on my knees and crawling slowly forward, I reach up to find that the cavern, once I got inside, has widened significantly and is much higher than I first thought. I can hear the snorts of the demon nearby, pawing at the stone wall trying to get in. From experience, I know these things are stubborn. I lie down to sleep, prepared to begin my journey again at moonrise.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I've gotten popular. 2 days after I last updated, somebody wants me to again. So I started typing, dragged my mind from the gutter of homework, frustration. Thanks!!! 


	55. Caged Chase

Eika is coughing loudly. Very loudly. The type of coughs that make adults look up and say "You have a cold. Go to bed." Eika, however, has had this cough for three weeks now, and is only just now getting the other symptoms of a cold. But she just feels the need to write what's happening very badly, so she's staying up late and typing through a stuffed nose and a headache. She realizes this will have just the sort of effect she's hoping for in her writing, especially because she knows she doesn't have a clue what to write.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I stare at my captors from where I sit on the platform, resisting the urge to once again scream. I don't want to be doing this, I just want to go home, but I have no choice but to be here. My muscles are aching, I want to curl up and die, and instead I'm being held captive by people who will torture and kill me as slowly and painfully as possible.  
  
"Hello again," States King Zidane, smiling nastily into my prison. He unlocks it, releasing me into the room of no exit. Even if I do manage to kill them and get out of here, it'll take too much time to guess the combination, and by the time I get out I'll be weaker still, and they'll have guessed something wasn't right and prepared to kill me. I don't move, stare at my lap, breathing slowly and steadily while trying to control my shakes.  
  
"Would you like to come out?" He tries again, holding the door open and beckoning. I see this out of the corner of my eye. I also notice that the ones who were there last time, the Queen and knights, the princess and defect, aren't there, that I'm alone with the King of Alexandria. Obviously they decided he'd be best at breaking me. I don't move don't blink, just breath slowly and evenly though I know he can see me shaking. I feign deafness, it might work. I hope it does.  
  
"Remember our agreement? At least look at me while I'm talking to you, so I can tell you're listening." Crap. I look upward, still breathing carefully, but not very far. Far enough away from my lap to see his legs, far enough away from eye contact so he can't guess anything about me.  
  
"Pleeeeease come out? I don't bite." Idiot. I don't fall for baby talk, I don't listen to what you're saying voluntarily. I'm stuck listening and being tortured by you; don't try the baby talk like I'm an infidel.  
  
However, then he plops down on the floor, dropping down so suddenly and quickly to sit Indian style and stare me in the face that I don't look at my lap in time. I know my mask dropped for a few seconds then from surprise; uncle was always on my case about that. I glance away immediately, but during the time he got a glimpse of my face, and emotions, I saw something come in his face: pity.  
  
Why pity a prisoner? They're using it to break me, fake emotions and strategies to make me say all I know, to tell them all I'm keeping hidden.  
  
I can hear him talking, a soft murmur of constant words that seems not to end. "We won't hurt you, why won't you believe that? What makes you so scared of other people that you try to kill on sight? Why do you shake when you see us, and scream? We won't hurt you. We just want to know why you did what you did. Why are you so frightened; what happened that made you so scared?"  
  
It's so soft, I can't tell if he's talking to me or himself. I'm still shaking, still struggling to breathe in that same calming manner, and though his voice is soft I can hear every word. "You're safe here. Whoever hurt you; whatever happened that made you so mad, so scared of other people can't do anything to you now. Won't you let us help you? We'll make sure whatever happened never happens again." Scum. Lying to try and make me trust you, tell you everything I know. I'll be tortured, injured, hurt beyond belief. Stop putting it off, it does no good to make believe you can gentle me into believing you.  
  
I'm still staring at my lap, not succumbing to the temptation of looking up. His voice is quiet and calm, made to soothe. I'm still shaking badly, but he's still at least, not coming any closer. "Why can't you tell us what happened, or why won't you? What's wrong? Do you have a family, any relatives at all?" My thoughts instantly leap to Clara and Uncle, but I push them aside, I can't afford to think of them now. "Are you an orphan without a home, or are your parents alive? Do you have any uncles or cousins?" Uncle. . . I miss you. . . I can't show weakness. It's just what he wants. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Clara. I wish you were here.  
  
Instantly tears form in my eyes, though I try to stop them. I miss my little sister, her jokes, her complaining, I even miss her constant little worrying over every detail. Closing my eyes, I try not to let out a sound. And still he talks.  
  
"We just want to help you; can't you understand that? Before we can, we have to know what happened. We know your name is Catalina; we know you're about nine years old. What else is there to you? Why did you kill so many people?" My eyes are shut against the flow of tears from Clara. I wish he'd shut up, he's not going to do anything by talking like this. I'm still shaking still breathing the same way, yet a tear escapes my eye. I wipe it away quickly, knowing he didn't notice.  
  
Something touches my leg; I jerk, eyes popping open, and see his hand resting there. Scrambling back onto the platform as quickly as I can manage, I see that while he was talking he closed the door to my prison, and came close enough to touch me. I scramble off the bed, to the door of the cage to open it.  
  
It won't open. The lock has been locked, keeping me with him, as he gets up and starts walking towards me. I edge around the outside of the cage, away from him. He keeps walking towards me, still talking. "What's wrong? I won't hurt you. I just want to know what happened. You can trust me, Catalina. I won't hurt you." He's nearly within distance of reaching me now, and I run as far away as I can, to another side of the cage. He turns and follows, looking at me squarely so that I drop my gaze.  
  
My breathings ragged, I'm shaking, and I don't know how long I can keep this up. He talks still, walking towards me again. "I won't hurt you. Calm down. It'll be ok. I just want to know what's wrong. Why are you so scared of us? Why did you kill so many people?" He's nearly caught up to me again, so I run to another side. Or try to, but he grabs my arm.  
  
I instantly begin to struggle, to try and get away. His grip is firm enough that I can't though no stronger than necessary. "Catalina, I just want to help you." He says voice firm. He leads me over to the platform and sits on it. I try to hit him with my other arm, but he grabs it, turns me around quickly. Tugging on them, I'm forced to sit down, right next to him, though he turns his head to face me. I can't bend my legs in the correct direction to kick him, I can't get my arms from his grip. He's still facing me, still talking calmly.  
  
"What happened? Can you tell me that, at least?" I wrench myself backwards, though my arms are still stuck fast. His grip doesn't hurt, but I can't get out of it, no matter what I do. I throw myself off the platform and onto the ground violently, in an effort to get free. Bang my head viciously, but he doesn't let go. He 'helps' me up, and I give up struggling, as obviously there's no way he's letting go short of being knocked unconscious. Wait. . .  
  
"You ok? He asks me.  
  
I spit in his face. Startled, he lets go of me and wipes the lugey from his eyes, and within seconds I'm at the other side of my prison.  
  
Calmly, he looks at me. "This is going to take a while, isn't it?  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Merry Christmas.  
  
Catalina (hits her over the head with a hardcover-book) : You're sick. Go to bed already; it's nearly eleven p.m.!!!!!  
  
Clara: You DO realize that won't stop her from writing another chapter or two over break?  
  
Catalina: Duh. Nothing short of being tied to her bed stops her, because her writers block travels from this story to another story so she's always typing SOMETHING.  
  
Clara: Good. Ready?  
  
Catalina: Yup.  
  
Clara: 1, 2,  
  
Catalina: 3!  
  
Clara + Catalina: And a happy new year. 


	56. Damage Check

How much HP does this guy have?!?!?!  
  
Since he's gotten a hand on me (again) I've done many things. Spat on him, but that didn't work this time. Kneeing him in the groin worked then, but then I was caught in the wrong position to do that. So I brought my ankle up into it from behind. Worked well.  
  
Then he caught me from behind again, knees locked together, and grabbed both my arms. I threw myself backwards, head knocking into his chest with the force of an arrow shot from a foot away. Think I broke a few ribs, and he let go but he's got me again.  
  
"Catalina, I just want to talk." He says, still calm and quiet. His arm is in range, so I lunge and bite it with all my strength. He lets go and pulls his arm out so fast I don't have enough time to react before he has me again, backwards by both arms twisted behind me.  
  
"Please, Catalina? Please? I promise not to hurt you." That's only because you haven't had the chance yet, jerk. I try to ankle him again, but his knees are locked together. So I use my foot to stomp on his instep hard enough that he falls over, after letting go of me through sheer pain. I hightail it to the other side of my prison, aches and pains slowing me down immensely.  
  
I reach the other side and see the stubborn King a few feet behind me. I dash to the left and away again, and am grabbed harshly by both arms. We're right near the platform now, and he begins to drag me over to it.  
  
I kick him behind the knees.  
  
He sits involuntarily, hitting the ground with a hard smack. I run to the other side of the cage and feel a hand on my arm. I jump a few feet in the air before I realize he never let go.  
  
How long will I have to do this?  
  
He lets go and stands up, rubbing his back. "Ouch. . . metal burn." He groans. He goes over to the cage door and unlocks it, lets himself out, then locks it again. He then undoes the trapdoors combination, shielding it from my sight.  
  
Wow. That was unusual. Not often that happens.  
  
Something's up.  
  
He lowers it down, and all I can think is: What made him do that? I know he wouldn't have quit that quickly after the stamina he showed earlier.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I crawl through the tiny cave yet again, looking for the light that tells me the thing that chased me here has gone yet.  
  
Nope. I've spent at least fifteen hours in here, and yet this thing still has its eye pressed to the opening in an effort to find and kill me. Talk about search and destroy. I crawl back, breathing out angrily. How many hours will this take?!?!?!  
  
Hearing the snort of the monster as he tries to get in again, raising a dust storm in this small area, I back out again into the one room. Time to search for alternate exits.  
  
One hand on the wall, I feel my way around. About halfway my hand slips into a crack midway up the wall.  
  
Using both hands, I test it, to find it's a tunnel about two feet off the ground. Hoisting myself into it, I begin to crawl, on my hands and knees. I round a corner to the right, round a corner to the left. Go up for about two feet before it levels out again.  
  
Or not. Pain in my head, from my sneezes there's dust, my arm is twisted at a funny angle beneath me. . .this really isn't my day. I feel around me, and it's about four feet square. On all side is solid rock, hard as granite. Closing my eyes, I try to remember which side I was heading towards before the pit ate me.  
  
To the left. I reach up with both arms- or try to. One won't respond. I touch it with my other hand and fall to my knees. Dizziness courses over my body in waves, and I fight to keep down the fish I ate earlier. I fail, and vomit ferociously.  
  
Great. A broken arm on top of EVERYTHING else. What next, the rampaging brute breaking through into my little cave?  
  
CRUNCH-WHAM!!!!!  
  
Of course.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Zidane goes over to the door and opens it, letting the others into the room where he had met with Clara. Garnet goes over to type in the password for the soundproof meeting place before turning to stare at her husband. He had collapsed on the one chair in there at the moment, hunched over and shaking.  
  
She touches his shoulder gently while Eiko and Freya take seats on the floor. "Didn't go well with Catalina, did it? She asks while the rest take up various positions around the room.  
  
He laughs shakily. "That's one way to put it." He rubs his head, wishing he had the courage to tell everyone the extent of his troubles. However, he'd learned not to do that over the years. Whenever it was something extreme like this the girls over reacted. Last time something like this had happened he'd been confined to his bed for a week. Still, this one WAS overly important. . . "Wouldn't have anything to do with me. I try to talk to her, get within a foot of her, she'd bolt. Wouldn't get out of her cage at first, so I locked us in to lower the playing field."  
  
"What did she do?" Asks Freya with a grin. Typical Zidane. He always made things like this seem like such a big deal.  
  
"After so long chasing her around I grabbed her and towed her back to the bed. She pitched a fit. When wrenching herself around and throwing herself off the bed didn't work, she spat on me."  
  
"Yuck." Comments Eiko. "She's not exactly the most friendly person, is she."  
  
"Nope. When I tried to grab her again," And he sighs. Finally lifting his head from it's drooped position, he finishes, "She got violent."  
  
They all wince in pity. They'd seen the damage both girls could do when pressed, and the idea of being locked in a small space with one was not inviting. "Damages?" Asks Garnet, fingers already tingling with a cure spell.  
  
"One knee-in-the-groin, one ankle in the groin, one head- propelled with LOTS of force- into my chest, one bitten arm, one broken toe, and once being dragged across ten feet of her cage when I didn't let go fast enough."  
  
Wrong thing to say. They all stare at him, wide eyed. Garnet gets to work with Curaga while Vivi remarks sensibly, "From now on perhaps we should only talk to her in groups."  
  
"No." Zidane shakes his head. "Remember how Clara was more open in one-on- one? This'll work better, faster. I've just gotta persevere. Maybe get some hidden armor."  
  
Beatrice Nods. "I'll get some small things to go under your clothes soon.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Eika: Decided to wait until I got reviews before posting this. Thanks Lady Tamarisk! Hi Z! Yes, I paid attention to your review.  
  
Clara: Oh, for the love of. . .  
  
Eika: Next time you decide to knife someone from behind, make sure they're not an author. Also. . .  
  
Clara: Make sure they're not in front of a mirror. (groans where she's chained to a chair)  
  
Eika: You learn fast. 


	57. Traiter

Eika: Hi Z!!! Computer's old problems have been fixed, now it won't do sound.  
  
Clara: You're hopeless. You're just trying to type through the writers block. The computer was fixed a week ago.  
  
Eika: (kicks Clara) Ignore her.  
  
Clara: Ignore HER. She's the one with writers block.  
  
Eika attacks Clara with rope. Very soon they are in a fight to tie each other up.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Ok. Now what?  
  
I'm trapped in a small cage with armed knights staring at me from every direction. It's been about an hour since I've been allowed back down here after-erm- the king was- I'll say impaired. I had some fun with the knights a few times, staring intently with a calculating look on my face at the platform maybe thirty feet away.  
  
But now the trapdoor in the ceiling's open again, and I'm being drawn upward. My traitorous knees are beginning to feel weak, so I hightail it to the soft platform to sit.  
  
Now what?  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Ouch. Oh, ouch. My arm ACHES.  
  
I open my eyes from the blackness that's surrounded me for who-knows-HOW- long onto more blackness and a large black bird pecking at my arm, stuck out straight between the two flat rocks I picked out. I've seen these things scavenge to find rotten flesh before, and my stomach begins to churn wildly at the thought of my arm as its next meal.  
  
"Shoo!"  
  
It takes flight at my words. By its nature it only eats dead things, and dead things don't talk. Usually, anyway. The way I'm feeling right now seems to ignore that.  
  
"Cure." I whisper the word, feeling a slight bit of MP remove itself from my full supply and soothe my stomach.  
  
Too bad Cure only heals broken bones the way they're set. Meaning if you use Curaga with a bone broken at an awkward angle, it'll heal in that exact way. Major pity, cause typically it takes three hours of wrapping for bones to line up in the right way.  
  
Carefully, I use the two strips taken from my shorts to wrap the bone into place. I can't heal it until tomorrow morning, and by then I hope to be miles away from here.  
  
I sit up slowly from lying on my back, stomach churning wildly and I gulp back against nausea from the wound. It aches enough to bring tears to my eyes but I don't let a single one drop, for that would mean losing water from my body in a desert where there's none to replace it.  
  
My nausea fades slowly to intense dizziness and I nearly fall back onto my back from being completely unable to tell up from down or left from right for a few minutes. I clutch the ground and bite my lip, fighting against the pain.  
  
Then, taking a deep breath, I stand up.  
  
And throw up violently on the ground in front of me. Sides still heaving, I stand. The dizziness is gone, and there's nothing left to throw up, thank Memoria.  
  
I set off towards Ipsens castle, my arm aching badly but bearably.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I look from my seat onto the faces of the worlds heroes as they stare at me, smiling. The queen isn't here this time. What are they planning? Whatever it is, it can't be good.  
  
"Hello again, Catalina. I understand you had quite an eventful morning." Proclaims the Dragon Knight.  
  
I look down at the platform I'm on without comment. A rustle of cloth and the thudding of footsteps says clearly that someone's coming nearer, and the slight creak of the door tells me it's open.  
  
"Don't want to talk? There's someone here who wants to see you." Suuuuure. Like I'm supposed to believe that. But to humor them, I look up.  
  
And freeze.  
  
Sitting on an extra. . . chair between the king and princess, facing me, is Michimi.  
  
"Hello Catalina, Kupo." He says calmly.  
  
My hands begin curling themselves into fists. I glare at him, full force, using every ounce of my strength to keep from rushing out there and killing him. If I tried, I know my captors would just grab me, hold me a few feet away, and I can't take three or more at once.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, kupo." He's looking at me, looking me in the eye. I try to glare still, but can't take the pressure of looking him face to face, and instead switch my gaze to my knees as my teeth clench, grinding against each other. Michimi, the traitor. The dung filled rotted teeth disease ridden moogle who I once almost trusted. Who turned me in, put my life in jeopardy, and deserves to die in the most painful way possible.  
  
"You okay, Kupo?" My head snaps up, and I find the moogle not one foot away, staring at me, hands behind his back as his tiny wings work steadily to keep him floating gently in the air.  
  
"What do you think?" I snarl, then slam my mouth shut, turning to look away, turning until I can slide to the other side of the platform, away from him, and face a wall so I don't scream my fury. He doesn't deserve words, he deserves to die. He deserves to be here in my place, and I deserve to be free.  
  
Footsteps. I look up at another pressure on the platform. Heavier than Michimi could possibly be. The person grabs my fists and holds them secure, so I don't lash out and hit anything. I whirl, breaking their grip, to find myself staring at the king I hurt so badly earlier looking at me calmly.  
  
"I did what was for the best, kupo, even if you don't think so." The moogle continues. I spot him on my other side, his wings slowing as he lowers himself to the ground. I turn to face him and hear some sort of scraping noise behind me. I turn, but nobody seems to have moved.  
  
"He did do what was best, Catalina. We know it too, even if you don't." I whirl again, looking towards the back of the cage and Michimi, and find myself facing Queen Garnet.  
  
Words climb out of my mouth, try as I might to be silent. "Oh, sure, what's best for you." My voice grates roughly in my ears from the struggle to be silent. "Your murderer locked up in a little cage for you to torture and kill at your hearts content. How nice."  
  
"But, Kupo, they haven't-"  
  
"You shut up! Traitor! You and I traveled nearly a hundred miles and then you turned me in. I was THIS close to trusting you, do you know how rare-I was being weak, a fool! You-!" I raise one fist, pull it back. I can't take this anymore, the traitors in my sight, I'm locked up, and he's pulling some idiotic thing of acting as though it was for the best!  
  
A hand grabs my arm from behind me, another hand grabbing the trembling fist still at my side, twisting them both up behind my back. I try to get out of it, wrenching and pulling with all my might as the traitor retreats from my prison. I can't use my feet for anything, there's nothing they can push on and no flesh they can reach, and the queen is watching me calmly from the back of my cage as I wrench against her husbands iron grip with all my strength.  
  
She comes over calmly, kneels on the floor in front of me, and looks me as near to the eye as she can with me wrenching against the kings grip with all my strength. And there are more footsteps where I can't see, but as I manage to wrestle one hand away I know what happened because another hand, someone besides the kings, grabs it instantly, and I'm trapped again. The other person takes both my hands, and the king lets go only to grab me and haul me off the platform, out of my prison and to a chair while I kick, and struggle, and fight back my screams.  
  
In seconds they've got the black mage and princess holding my legs in place for the chain to snake across each one and be tied by the rusty knight. I'm jerking my body in all directions against them, but that doesn't help me because Beatrix is there, holding my shoulders, and the dragon knight Freya has only one hand now, not against my back anymore but to one side while the king holds the other out straight. And then the queen is tying a chain around my chest to the back of it, going under my armpits so my hands are still free before another chain goes around my middle, snaking just under my elbows as the king and dragon knight push in on my arms, collapsing them against my sides as they give a last yank on all the chains to make sure they're tight.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Wow. LOOOOOONG chapter. Hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Oh, and if anybody's wondering, this isn't a violation of the agreement the Royals and Catalina made exactly. The deal was they wouldn't get up close and personal as long as Catalina behaved. Catalina's not behaving. 


	58. The Cat and the Traitor

Sorry for not updating. Yeah. Got this chappy half done, and then realized it totally sucked. Canned it, got it half done again. Pretty good this time, but on Valentines night I got sick. Literally. Threw up 5 times and then I felt like I was hit by a truck. Painkillers also didn't work at all. Got back to school, had to do a family tree in 2 days instead of a week. Social studies report due March 24. Have to begin language arts project Tuesday on Drama, all the choices stink. Progress report had a note that I was missing some papers I have to make up Monday. Writers block. Halfway through FF10-2 and got Final Fantasy Chronicles last week.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Sorry for tying you up, Catalina." Says the King. I imagine him burnt to a crisp. Very pleasant image. Unfortunately, nothing happens. "It was the only way we could keep you from hurting someone." Oh, I'll hurt someone alright.  
  
The queen is in the chair the traitor was sitting in. It's now the one closest to me. The incompetent fool sits in front of her, on the floor. "We just have to convince you somehow that what we're doing is for the best, that we're trying to help you."  
  
Words burst from me reluctantly, "Yeah right. I'm stuck in a prison. Some help." Try as I might, I can't keep my silence any longer.  
  
"If you weren't in the prison, you'd hurt others." Comes the quiet voice of the dragon fright.  
  
"We've already told you repeatedly: We aren't going to hurt you. Why won't you believe us?" Comes the voice of the maniac queen. I don't answer. Instead I continue to glare fire at the crap at her feet.  
  
The shit looks back at me, eyes steady. "Because she doesn't trust anything she can't be sure of unless she has no choice, kupo. When she first trusted me, kupo, she had no choice. I think she suspected for a time that I'd tell anyone I saw if she didn't, kupo." Since when does he know me so well?! I-I never even HINTED about any of that? "It wore off after the first two days, kupo, but probably not again. Even though, Catalina," Oh, so he's addressing ME now?! "Kupo, it's for the best."  
  
"Well, Catalina, why are you so suspicious? Care to tell us?" NO. I don't care to tell you. My struggles increase against the chain. I swear I will NOT rest until I've personally rung that little imps neck. I won't tell you anything unless it's say it or die. Period.  
  
"She won't say anything unless there's absolutely no choice, kupo, or no way for her to hold her temper otherwise." Ok. I KNOW I never even HINTED about any of that. How did he figure it out?  
  
The king chuckles. "So if we want to know anything we have to get you so mad you can't control yourself? Fine. Just as long as you don't bust the chains in the process." Oh believe me, the chains will be the first things to go.  
  
"Catalina, what we're trying to get through your thick skull is that we're not going to hurt you. We just want to know why you killed those people. Were you threatened?" This is the queen. No one else could be so moronic. "Was someone going to hurt or kill you if you didn't? Why did you do that?" Shut. Up. NOW. I continue glaring at the idiot ball of fluff sitting at the queens feet.  
  
He looks back at me, eyes steady, then gets up and flies up and closer to me until he's at eye level. This close I can see something in my eyes that scares the crap out of me even worse: Pity and sympathy. I look down, glaring murder at my knees. Not because of the pity, not because of the pity or sympathy. But because of the kindness radiating from him like heat.  
  
Trickery. The traitor might believe that what he did- and what he's doing- is for the best, but it isn't and it never will be. He's been too mesmerized by the 'heroes' presence to raise any objections, too stuck on the idiotic beliefs drilled into him. The others are trying to break me by any means necessary. And there's no way I will be broken. There's no way I can be broken. Period.  
  
"Catalina, kupo, I'm sorry, kupo, but this is for the best even if you don't think so. Kupo, you can't run around killing people. You just can't."  
  
"Drop dead." The words burst out of my mouth on their own accord, defying my struggles to be silent. "Go to hell."  
  
"Catalina, look. We just want to know some things about you. Why did you kill all those people?" This is the king.  
  
Gee, I dunno. What do you THINK?!  
  
"We don't know what you're thinking; that's the whole problem." Oh crap. I spoke out loud.  
  
The traitor is in range, he's hovering right in front of my face, taunting me, and me arms are held fast by these stupid stinking things so I can't get him... how long will it take these things to break? Hmmm.  
  
"Don't care to talk at all?" Comes the question. The queen. I glare fire at her. The king sighs.  
  
The chains on my arms break. I grab for the traitor, but he's flown out of my reach.  
  
"Apparently not." States the king. Grabbing my arms, he holds them while the Queen unties me. Together, they haul me to my prison while the stinking traitor hovers out of reach.  
  
They lock me in and lower me down. I'll kill him soon. I swear it. 


	59. New Info

I'm back! Yes, I know it's been a while... sorry.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I trudge along, the sand glowing white in the pale moonlight, arm aching like all hell. My feet are feathering over it as I run, nothing chasing me this time, but running simply because I can, I know how, and I'm sick and tired of this stupidity. I must be miles away from that little cave by now, and in the distance I can see the very peak of the castle, the very edge of the valley it's in.  
  
I pick up my pace. Not long now. Faster. Faster.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Did you notice the stumbling over her words?" Asks Zidane. "She said she almost trusted him, and stumbled over her words immediately after."  
  
"Yeah." Agrees Garnet. "'Do you know how rare' were the exact words. It's as if she's afraid of trusting anybody." The others nod.  
  
"Poor kid." Murmurs Eiko. "Not even I was that far from being civilized."  
  
"We have lots of work to do." Says Zidane calmly. "Let's meet with her one more time before darkening her prison. Michimi?"  
  
"Kupo?" asks the moogle, a bit confused. What was he supposed to do now?  
  
"Could you tell us what she did tell you? A few details?" Zidane's voice sounds pleading, but his eyes are calm.  
  
"Yes, kupo. She said, at one point, that she was raised on another continent, though she wouldn't tell me where."  
  
"Which means that, if Clara ran back to that place, we'll have to get her to tell us where it is before we can find her." Sighs Garnet, rubbing her eyes. This day's just getting better and better, she thinks.  
  
"She also said that she and her sister were raised by who she called 'Uncle', who told them to do this. I couldn't get his real name out of her."  
  
"Could be that she doesn't know it." Sighs Freya, sitting on the floor. "How'd he convince them?"  
  
"He said that every person over a certain age was being brainwashed through something in the food." This gets a few people staring at him, and he ducks his head.  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Exclaims Steiner. "Why, of all the preposterous-"  
  
"If you're brought up believing something, it takes a lot to be convinced otherwise." Reprimands Garnet, voice sharp. "That could explain why only kids were left alive- they were too young to be 'affected by the brainwashing'." His voice takes a bitter tone when repeating what they've learned.  
  
"And also why they refuse to eat, if at all possible. They're afraid they'll be affected by it." Realizes Vivi.  
  
"Great." Sighs Zidane. "This is just what we need."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
I'm sitting on the soft platform, staring through the bars at a wall. I don't need to be penned up, I need to run free! A creak from above causes me to look up, see that I'm being drawn into the little meeting room with the 'world heroes' again. I don't need this, I want to go home! The top of my cage reaches through the trap door, and I struggle not to shake.  
  
Everyone who was there last time is here; except for the rat dung Michimi. They're all in chairs again, trap door locked beneath me, King Zidane unlocking my cage. He smiles at me, and I don't shake this time- concentrating too hard on not shaking to shake, I guess- but my mouth goes dry and I swallow in an attempt not to faint or scream.  
  
"Hello again." Says the queen cheerfully. "We just wanted to see if you felt like talking at all yet." The king swings the door to my prison open wide.  
  
"Won't you come out?" He asks pleasantly. "Please?"  
  
I stare at my knees. I know I need to give some sort of response, so I shake my head quickly. No. Never.  
  
"Fine." Says the princess. "You don't need to. Would you like some supper before we cover you for the night?"  
  
Again, I shake my head. They accept that. My cage is closed, and locked, and something heavy and dark covers it, blocking out all light.  
  
I lean against the side of the cage and sleep where I am, not bothering to get off.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Yes, I know. Way too short after way too long. I finally figured out how to write it well, and don't expect updates very frequently. But just to let you know, we're nearing the end of F.Y.O. and I hope you've enjoyed it so far. 


	60. 60

My hands braced over my knees, I stare at the ground, panting. Long minutes pass while I suck in long breath after long breath, fighting to let each out slowly. My breathing calms. Somehow I manage to stand up fully and stare at the place I've been running towards: Ipsens castle. All I have to do is climb down the cliff walls, go inside, find Uncle, and kill him. That's all that's left.

So I sit down behind a stone and take out some dragon jerky to gnaw on. I'll go in a few minutes. I'm scared, yes, and wondering, but I know I have to do this. So I stand on suddenly shaky legs. Drinking a bit of water, I head down.

The going's easy, laughable after what it took to get here. I carefully maneuver around the weak outcroppings, careful not to put much wait on my recently healed- and still sore- arm. Dropping into the canyon, I dust off my knees from landing and enter.

Nothings changed. The trapdoors still work in just the same way. The floors are still filled with gaps, and there's still hidden switches on each column, activating access to each new part of the tower. Hitting one, I climb a slim pole to the top, and look around the room I slept for so many years. I walk up the stairs on the left quietly, silently, and ease open the door to Uncles personal chambers, closing it quietly behind me as I walk forward. Slowly, slowly. Silently. He's never awake at this hour. I'll catch him by surprise, and

WHAM! I slam against the wall behind me, propelled by the force of the attack. Spikes pop out where I landed, driving into my back, knocking me down. I struggle to lift myself up, and gaze at Uncle Kuja's face.

He's staring down at me, bored, fire glowing in his palm. He's fully clothed and armed for battle. "Clara." His voice is ice. "So kind of you to come. Is there anything you'd like to discuss with me?" He casts the fire down at me, and I scramble out of the way. "Such as your eating the food on the Mist Continent? You know what that does to you."

"Liar. You were a liar all those years." My voice is weak. "They never tried anything like you described, you"

"Meteor." He whispers, and something slams into me, pounding me to the ground. Tears come to my eyes, and as he repeats the attack, I scream.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

My eyes pop open in the dark. Clara. Something's wrong with Clara!

It's instinct, I don't know how, but I know she's hurt. Badly. I stand up, looking around my prison. She's too far away; I'll never get there in time!

But I HAVE to try! Gritting my teeth, I back up and slam against the wall of the cage, propelling it into the wall with a loud crunch. I don't even wait for it to stop spinning; I slam myself into the opposite wall for another loud pound. I'm getting out. Now.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

A loud crunch sounds through the castle, a bang, and King Zidane gets up. By that I mean, HE GETS UP. Straight up about a foot. Covers and all. He and the queen he lands on have about five seconds to wonder what happened before alarm bells go off, signaling a breakout. A successful breakout, and within a few seconds they both have clothes on, heading at a run towards the dungeons. Skidding to a stop, the two are smashed into from behind by Eiko and Freya. News travels fast.

Taking one look at the mangled cage, he orders, "To the invincible. Now."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Groaning, I lift my head up off the floor as far as I can manage. Then I push myself up and, somehow, get to my knees before the next wave hits me. "Flare." The fire burns so bad, and I fly backwards, into the wall, where I slump weakly. I can barely move right now. His footsteps come closer, slow and deliberate.

"You just don't get it, do you, Clara." He tells me, prodding my bruised chin with his foot. "Poor little girl, abandoned by those she has come to trust. A traitor to your training. A weakling. Why don't you just- AH!" He screams, trying to shake my teeth from his foot. I don't let go.

Clara! It's me, I'm on my way, hang on!

Catalina's in range! Either she escaped or something, bit she's fine! Now, to uphold my end of the bargain…

I spit out his foot and whisper "Curaga." In the same breath. Standing up, I shout "HOLY!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Yes. Well, hope this is good for now. It's all I could manage over a weekend.


End file.
